Araf Suresi/RBT/3
Şuayb Aleyhisselâm 9 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 9 Dünyanın Mekri 9 Eski Dine Dönme 10 Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'ın Cevabı 10 Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'ın Duası 11 Te'vîlât-ı Necmjyyeden 11 Cumhurun Azınlığa zulmü 11 Racfe 12 Medyenlilerin Helaki 12 Gölge Gününün Azabı 12 Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyeden 13 Sanki Yaşanmamış Bir Hayat 13 Büyüklük Taslayanlar 13 Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: 13 Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'ı yalanlayanlar 14 Son Sesleniş 14 Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: 14 Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyeden 14 Varlığa Sevinme Yokluğa Üzülme 15 Er Meydanı! 15 Şeriatın Kararına Kaygı Duyma 15 Emir Allah'ın Kudret Elindedir 15 Evliya Olmak İsteyenler! 15 Peygamberlerin Gönderildiği Şehirlerin Halleri 16 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 16 Hastalık ve İhtiyâç 16 Sıkıntıdan Sonra Genişlik 16 Hasene ve Seyyie 17 Afâ (lu) Fiilinin Manâsı 17 Ders Almayanların Sonu 17 Memleketlerin Saadet Ve Felâketi 17 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 18 iman ve Takva 18 Gümüşten Tavanları 18 Müslümanların hizmetinde 18 Marifet Kanatları 18 Emin Olmak 19 Kuşluk Vakti 19 Mekrullah ve emniyet 19 Te'vîlât-i Necmiyyeden 19 Kerem Ehli 20 Evliya Müjdeleri Söyleyemez 20 Peygamberler Haber Verirler 20 Geçmiş Ümmetlerden İbret Almak 20 Gönül Kulağı 21 Gönül Kulağı Lazımdır 21 Kıssalar ibret İçindir 21 Kâfir Ecdadın tnançsız Evlâdı 21 Kalblerin Mühürlenmesi 22 Ahidlerinİ Bozanlar 22 Hikaye (Mûsâ A.s Güvercin ve Doğan ) 23 İşittiklerinle Amel 23 İman ve Ahde Vefa 23 Müminlerin Resûlüllah (s.a.v.)'e Biatleri 23 Dünyalık İsteyen 24 Gerçek Sofu 24 Dua 24 Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm 25 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 25 Mûsâ A.s. a Verilen Dokuz Mucize 25 Meliklerin Lakapları 26 Mûsâ A.s'ın Firavunu 26 Mûsâ A.s.'a Peygamberlik 27 Asâ-ı Mûsâ A.s. 27 Saçını İlk Boyayan 27 Saç Boyamak 27 Firavun'u Davet 27 timi Tetkik 28 Mûsâ A.s'ın Beyyinelerİ 28 İsrail Oğulları ve Mısır 28 Yusuf A.s ile Mûsâ 29 Firavunun Mucize İstemesi 29 İtyan ile meci fiili 29 Asanın Yılan Olmas 29 Firavunun Kaçması 29 îşârî Manâlar 29 Yed-i Beyzâ Mucizesi 30 İşaretler 30 Müşavirler 30 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 31 Firavunun Müşavirlerinin Yanlış Tavsiyeleri 31 Sihir Nedir? 32 Sihirbazların Hadiseyi Mezarda ki Babalarına Danışmaları 32 Sihirbazların Yanıldıkları Nokta 32 Sihirbazların Dünyalık Peşinde Koşmaları 32 Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyeden Tasavvuf? Manâlar 33 İki Kişiye Karşı Yetmişbin Kişi 33 Sihrin ve Firavunun Mağlûbiyeti 33 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 34 Edep tmana Sebep Oldu 34 Sihirbazlara Öncelik 34 Sihre Rızâ Yoktur 34 Sihirbazların Halkı Büyülemesi 35 Sihirbazların Büyük Sihirleri 35 Asanın Bütün Büyüleri Yok Etmesi 35 Sihirbazların imanı 35 Hak Meydan Çıkması 36 Firavun Mağlûp Oldu 36 Sihirbazlar Secdeye Kapandılar 36 Sihirbazların İman Etmeleri 36 Yüzbinlerce İnsan İman Etti 36 Firavunun Küfre Saplanması 36 Söz Almış Olması 37 Firavunun İman Eden Sihirbazlara Tehdidi 37 İslâm'da El ve Ayakların Çaprazına Kesilmesi 38 Su ve Çamur Kaydından Kurtul 38 Ten Nikâbını Kaldır 38 Keşke Kavmim Bilseydi 38 Sihirbazların Firavuna Cevapları 38 İman Edenleri Öldürdü mü 39 İşârî ve Tasavvufî Manâlar 39 Yeryüzüne Takva Ehli Sahip Olacaktır 40 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 40 Firavunun Korkması 40 Kraldan Çok Kralcıların Firavunu Kışkırtmaları 40 Firavunun Kötü Karar Vermesi 40 Mûsâ A.m Kavmine Nasihati 41 İsrail Oğullarının İmanı 41 Sabrın Mükâfatı 41 İsrail Oğullarının Şikâyetleri 41 Mûsâ A.'ın fsrâil Oğullarına Vaadi 42 Dünya ve Kadın 42 Hadis-i Şerifin Şerhi 42 Başkasının Başına Gelenlerden Nasihat ve İbret Al 43 İşârî ve Tasavvufî Manâlar 43 Firavun Ve Kavmine İmtihanlar 44 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 44 Kıtlık Yılları 44 Musibetler Öğüt İçindir 44 Lealte Fiili 45 Musibetler 45 Söğüt Ağacı Gül Açmaz 45 Firavunun Hadiselere Bakışı 45 Firavunun Rubûbiyet İddia Etmesinin Sebepleri 45 Firavun Ve Kavminin En Büyük Yalanları 46 Uğursuzluklarının Allah Katında Olmasının Manâsı 46 Tair Nedir? 46 Çokları Câhildir 46 Uğursuzluk Nedir? 46 Uğursuzluk ve Uğur Saymanın Aslı 47 Uğursuzluk Şirktir 47 Mümin Çıkıp Müşrik Dönenler 47 Uğursuzluk İnancı Küfre Götürür 47 Karganın Ötmesi! 47 Kargayı Uğursuz Saymaları 47 Uğursuzluk Kime Zarar Verir? 48 Uğursuzluğun Zarar Vermemesinin Şartları 48 Uğursuzluğa Karşı Efendimiz (s.a.v.)m Tavsiye Ettiği Dua 48 Kadın Binek ve Ev 48 Kadının uğursuzluğu, 49 Hadis-i Şeriflerin Arasında Çelişki Var mı? 49 Baykuşları Öldüren Ses 49 Yıldız Kayması 49 Güzel Tefe'ül (Bir Şeyi Uğurlu Saymak) 50 Güzel Tefe'ül Nedir? 50 Tefe'ül'ün Caiz Olması 50 Tefe'ül ve Uğursuzluk? 50 Efendimizin (s.a.v.) Yağmur Duası 50 Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.)'ın Unutmaması 50 İsimlerin Hadiselere Tesiri? 51 İsimlerin Bir Ev Halkını Yakması 51 Kötü İsmin Menfî Tesiri 51 Çirkin İsimleri Değiştirin 51 Temârüzlük Edenin Sonu 52 Yalandan Hastalık Hayat Çırasını Söndürür 52 Firavuna Gönderilen İmtihanlar 52 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 52 Tufan 53 Çekirge 53 Çekirge Allah'ın Ordusudur 53 Çekirge'yi Öldürmek 54 Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'ın Çekirgelere Bedduası 54 Çekirgenin Kanadında Yazılı Olanlar 54 Çekirge Yenilir mi? 54 Çekirgenin Bazı Havâssı 55 Karın Şişmesi ve Midenin Su Almasına Karşı 55 Cüzzâm Hastalığına Karşı 55 Haşerât (Kummel) 55 Kenenin Darb-ı Mesel Olması 55 Güve 55 Bit 55 Bit Unutkanlığa Sebep Olur 56 Unutkanlık Veren Bazı Şeyler 56 Kadının Hamlini Öğrenmenin Bir Yolu 57 Bevil Yapamayan 57 Bit Kirden ve Pislikten Doğar 57 Tabiî Bitler 57 İpek Elbise Giyene Bit Gelmez 57 Bit Defetmek İçin İpek 57 Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin Mübarek Bedeni 58 Kurbağa 58 Kurbağa Kelimesi 58 Kurbağaların Üremeleri 58 Toprağın Tabiatından Yaratılanlar 58 Kurbağanın Ötmesine Mâni Olmak 59 Kurbağa Sözünün Tefsiri 59 En Çok Zikreden Mahlûkat? 59 Kurbağanın Zikri? 59 Kurbağanın Teşbihi 59 Kurbağa ve Nemrudun Ateşi 59 Kurbağa ve Veba 60 Kurbağa Tabiri 60 Kadının Hamile Kalmaması tçin 60 İstenmeyen Kılların Çıkmaması İçin 60 Ağrısız Diş Çekmek İçin 60 Kurbağaların Seslerini Kesmek 60 Âyetlerin (Âfetlerin) Seyri 60 Dünya Tarihinde Çiçek Hastalığına Tutulan İlk Kavim 61 Aydın Olmak 62 Kan 62 Tafsîlî Âyetler 62 Kibirli ve Mücrim Kavim 62 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 63 Ahid ve Peygamberlik 63 Tefsîr-i farisî'de buyuruldu: 63 Firavun Yine İman Edeceğim dedi 63 intikam 64 Peygamberlerin ve Evliyanın Hâli 64 Firavun ve Kavminin Boğulması 64 Tekzîb ve Gaflet 65 Tekzîb Ehline Bir Uyarı 65 Mustaz*af 65 Sabrın Sonu Selâmettir 66 Allah'ın Müslümanlara Vaadi 66 Yeryüzüne Hakim olmak 66 Dârü'l-İslâm ve Darü'1-Harp 67 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 67 Kızıl Deniz 67 Aşûrâ Günü Orucu 68 Pufa Tapan Bir Kavim Görmeleri 68 Câhü Kavim 68 Bâtıl Din Üzere Olanlar 68 Faziletli kıldı 69 Şirk 69 Devletin Gölgesi 69 Yakışanı Yapmak 69 İsrail Oğullarının Büyük Fitneden Kurtulmaları 70 İşârî Ve Tasavvufî Manâlar 70 Allâhı Talep Eden Bulur 71 Mescid ve Meyhane 72 Allah'ı (c.c.) Rüyâ'da Gören Zât 72 Muhibbânı Sevenin Hâli 73 Hikaye (Büyükleri Sevmek) 73 Çile (Kırk Gece) 73 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 73 Mûsâ Kelimesi 73 Otuz Güne Taalluk Eden İbâdetler 74 Mîkât ve Vakit 74 Otuz Gün Oruç 74 Niyetin Tesiri 75 Güzel Koku? 75 Oruçlunun Ağız Kokusu? 75 Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a Vahiy 75 Kırk Gün oruç 75 Kavminden Yetmiş Seçkin 76 Harun Aleyhisselâm 76 Büyüklere İtiraz Edilmez 76 Her Makamın Bir Adamı Vardır 77 İdareciler 77 Zilkade Ve Zilhicce 77 Haram Aylarda Oruç 77 Zilka'de Ayı 78 Zilka'de Denilmesinin Sebebi 78 Sâlikin Vazifesi? 78 tşârî ve Tasavvufî Manâlar 78 Çile? 78 Hikmet Ehli Olmak İçin 79 Dört ve Katlarındaki Hikmet? 79 Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm Mîkât'ta 79 Dağ Başının Mikât ve Mîâd Olması 79 Dağların Fazileti 80 Ruhanîlerin Cemaati 80 Bursaya Uğrayanlar 80 Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm Tûr-i Sina'da 80 Rabbi Onunla Kelâm Etti 81 Kelâmullahın Alâmeti? 81 Cihetlerden Münezzeh Bir Ses 81 Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin Zâtı ve Kelâmı 81 Allah'ı Görme Şekilleri 81 Öz Eleştiri Yapın 82 işitme Duyusu 82 Yahudiler 82 Efendimiz (s.a.v.)m Düşmanları 82 Efendimizin (s.a.v.) Miraç'ta ki Makamı 83 Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm Kaç Kelime Konuştu? 83 Tûr-i Sina'da? 83 Şeytanın Aldatma Ümidil 83 Şeytanın Çalışması 83 Şeytan Melekût Alemine Giremez 84 Tilâvetle Huzur 84 Allâhü Teâlâyı Görme İsteği 84 Muhabbet Zevkini Tadınca 84 Cesed ve Ruhun Gıdası 85 Sende Olmayanı İddia Etme 85 Makama Göre Konuşma 85 Rü'yetüllahın Delili 85 Sadreddin Konevî'ye Göre Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın Hâli 86 Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a İlâhî Cevap 86 Görmeye Güç Yettlremezsin 86 Dünya Gözüyle Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerini Gören Ölür 86 Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın Derecesi Daha da Yükseldi 86 Dosttan Gelen Hitap 87 Rü'yetüllah Hakkında Ehl-i Sünnetin Delili 87 Tefsir Ehlinin Görüşlerinin Tenkidi 87 Beşeriyet ve Vucûd Allâhü Teâlâ'yi Görmeye Engeldir 87 Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Allâhü Teâlâ'yı Baş Gözüyle Gördü 88 Rü yetin Tahakkuku îçin Gerekli Olan Makam 88 Sırlar Ağyara Verilmez 88 Tecelliyi Görebilen Gözler 88 Hulul ve İttihâd Yoktur 89 Mûsâ Aleyhİsselâm'ın Rü'yetüllah Arzusunun Te'vili 90 Mahlukata En Büyük Keramet Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'dır 90 Rü'yet İstekle 90 Len (y) Kelimesi 91 Mutezile Rü'yetüllah'ı İnkâr Etti 91 Cihan Bir Aydadır Bakmasını Bilene 91 Dağa Bak 91 Zebîr Dağı 91 Hitabı tlâhî Hangi Dağda Tecelli Etti? 92 Tevazu Eden Dağa Gelen İlâhî Tecelliler 92 Nefsi Dizginlemek 92 îşârî ve Tasavvuf! Manâlar 92 Rü'yetüllah'm Bir Delili Daha 92 Mümkin ve Gayri mümkin 93 Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a İtabın Gelmemesinin Hikmeti? 93 Allâhü Teâlâ Dağa Tecelli Edince 93 İlâhî Nur Dağ'a Tecelli Etti 93 Yetmiş Perdenin Ardında Dirhem Kadar Nur 93 Az Bir Nûr Dağı Dağıttı 94 Başka Bir Delil 94 Dağ Paramparça Oldu 94 Dağ Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a Fidye Kılındı 94 0 Ân Meydana Gelen Bazı Hadiseler 94 Dağın Altı Dağa Bölünmesi 95 Dağ Sekize Bölündü 95 Dağ Üçe Bölündü 95 Nazargâhı İlâhî? 95 tşârî ve Tasavvuf? Manâlar 96 Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm Baygın Düştü 96 Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm Öldü mü? 96 Tur Dağı Aşka Gelince 96 Dağın Maneviyâtı 96 Cennete Girecek Mekânlar 96 Ayılmak? 97 Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın Tevbesİ 97 Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'm Tur Dağında Gördükleri 97 Tenkit 98 Tahkik ve Mükâşefe Ehline Göre 99 Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden... 99 Bazı Şeyler Açıklanmaz 100 Kuşeyrî (k.s.) Hazretlerinden... 100 Sekr Halinde Söylenen Sözler 100 "leiry Kelimesi Ve Musa (a.s.) 101 Ayrılık Kargası Ötüyor 101 Belâların En Şiddetlisi 101 Gayriye Bakmak Emri 101 Lütuf 102 Kulluğun Hazzı Rabbin Hakkı 102 Rü'yetüllah Dünyada mümkün mü? 102 Aziz Mahmûd Hûdâyî Hazretlerine Göre 102 Rü'yetüllahı İnkâr Edenler 103 Keşşaf Tefsirinin Sürçmeleri 103 Mü'telizenin Hata Dolu Şiiri 103 Mutezile Mezhebine Cevap 103 Mutezile Mezhebinin Yanlış Görüşleri 103 Şuayb Aleyhisselâm Yüce Meali: Kavminden büyüklenmek isteyen cumhur cemaat dediler ki: 'Yâ Şuayb! Katiyyen seni de, seninle beraber îmân edenleri de memleketimizden çıkarırız; yahut ki, sûret-i kat'iyyede milletimize/bizim dinimize dönersiniz." Dedi ki: -Ya!., istemezsekte mi?88 Doğrusu, Allah bizi ondan kurtarmış iken, sizin milletinize/dininize dönecek olursak, bir yalan söyleyerek Allah'a iftira etmiş imişiz demek olur. Ona dönmemiz, bizim için olacak şey değildir; meğer ki rabbimiz Allah dilemiş olsun... Rabbimiz her şeyi ilmiyle kuşatmış; biz Allah'a dayanmışız. Ey bizim rabbimiz! Kavmimizle bizim aramızı hak ile fetih buyur; sen fatihlerin en hayırlısısın. Kavminden, küfreden cumhur cemaat de dediler ki: -"Yemin ederiz, eğer Şuayb'a uyarsanız, hiç şüphe yok, o takdirde siz kat'î hüsrana/ziyana düşeceksiniz."90 Derken, onları o recfe/sarsınti tutuverdi; derhal vatanlarında çöke kaldılar...91 Şuayb'ı tekzîb edenler, sanki orada bir şenlik tutmamışlardı/sanki orada yaşamamışlardı. Şuayb'ı tekzîb edenler, hüsrana düşenler, onlar olmuşlardı.92 Döndü de onlardan, dedi ki: "Ey kavmim! Alimallah size rabbimin risâletlerini iblâğ eyledim/ulaştırdım, size nasîhat de ettim; şimdi, kâfir bir kavme nasıl acırım!?"93 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Kavminden büyüklenmek İsteyen cumhur cemaat dediler ki:" Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'dan bu mevizeleri işitmelerinden sonra, dediler. Bu kav/-/ şerif istinaftır. "Yâ Şuayb! Katiyyen seni de, îmân edenleri de çıkarırız;" "oiman edenler,"kavl~işerifi, elbetteseni çıkaracağız" kavl-i şerifîndeki kef 0) zamirinin üzerine atıftır. "Ey Şuayb" kavH şerifi de iki atıf arasında cümle-i itirâziyyedir. Çıkarmanın önce Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'a nisbet edilmesi ve daha sonra da ikinci olarak da mü'minlere nisbet edilmesi; çıkarma işinde Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'ın asaletine ve mü'minlerin de ona tabi olduklarına tembih içindir... Şu kavl-i şerif ondan haber verdiği gibi: "Seninle beraber," Bu kavl-i şerif, çıkarma fiiline taalluk etmektedir; yoksa imân'a taalluk etmemektedir. Manâsı: "Vallahi! Biz seni ve sana tabi olanları elbette çıkaracağız," demektir. (Nereden?) "Memleketimizden," Size olan buğuzdan, kinden ve sizin mesken ve komşuluktan doğan fitnenizi def etmek için... Bu kavl-i şerifte şuna işaret vardır: istilâ (boyunduruklarının altına almak), mütekebbirlerin (büyüklük taslayanların) anlatandandır ve cebbarların (zulüm ehlinin) yapageldikleri işlerdendir ki, azizler hep zelil olanları memleketlerinden çıkarırlar. Bu kendisinde nimetlerin bolluğunun taşkınlığı ve müstağni olmanın verdiği tuğyandandır, tstibdâd (zulüm) bunu umûmileştirdi. Dünya sevgisi bütün hataların başı ve dünya sevgisinin fitnesi bütün belâların en büyüğü olduğundan, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, dünya ehlini memleketlerde helak ve fesadın sebebi kıldı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi; -"Bir memleketi helak etmek murad ettiğimiz vakit ise, onun devletlilerine (itaat) emrederiz. Onlar itaat etmez de orada fısk yaparlar... Bunun üzerine o memleket aleyhine hüküm hak olur! Artık onu tedmîr ve helak eder de ederiz!" Dünyanın Mekri Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Bu hile ve aldanma ile sırât-ı müstakimde gitme! Zira acuze olan dünya, mekir ve hilelerini düzmektedir..." Eski Dine Dönme "Yahut ki, sûret-i kat'iyyede milletimize/bizim dinimize dönersiniz." "Avdet etmek" birinci rücû etmek ve dönmek, demektir. Malûmdur ki, Şuayb Aleyhisselâm kesinlikle onların dinlerinden ve milletlerinden değildir. Çünkü peygamberlere küçük günahları bile işlemeleri caiz değildir. Ancak (aklı selim sahiplerinin ve şeriatın) kendisinden nefret etmedikleri şeyleri yaparlar. Küfür şöyle dursun, büyük günahları asla işlemezler... Burada eski dine dönmek işi, Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'a ve onunla beraber olan mü'minlere isnat olundu. Ancak bu mü'minlerin (çok olmaları hasebiyle) Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'a tağlîbinden dolayıdır. (Bu tür tağlibler, belagatta çoktur...) Zira dönmek, ancak sürgün ve tahliye sadece zorlama ve sığındırma ile zikredildi. İhraç cevabında Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'a taaruz etmemesi daha fesâhatli olduğu gibi... Sanki onlar şöyle dediler: -"Aramızda olan şeye davet etmeyiz; ta ki siz bizim milletimiz ve dinimize girinceye kadar..." Bir önceki cümlenin yolu üzere; -"Elbette biz seni döndüreceğiz," demediler. Muhakkak ki onların muradı; onların kendi istekleriyle dinlerine dönmesidir; onların memleketleri terk edip gitmelerine karşı tedbir olarak, iki ehven-i serden birini seçmek için söylediler; yoksa ikrah, azap ve işkencenin sair yönleriyle döndürmek değildir... Bunda şu işaret vardır: Hayır ehli, ancak kendi şeklinde olanlara meylettikleri gibi; şer ehli de böyledir; ancak kendi görüşlerinde olanlardan razı olur ve kendilerinin üzerinde olduğu (ahlak ve fikir) üzerinde olanlardan memnun olurlar. Her biri kendi yolunda olan benzerlerinden olur ve diğerlerine zıt olurlar. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: -"Her kuş, kendi cinsiyle kanat çırpar. Güvercin güvercin ile, doğan kuşu doğan kuşuyla..." "Dedi ki:" Şuayb Aleyhisselâm, onların bâtıl konuşmalarına reddiye olarak ve onların kötü inançlarını tekzip etmek için buyurdu: "Ya!., istemezsekte mi? Takdiri; yani bizler ona mı döneceğiz, ikrah ettiğimiz halde mi? demektir. Yani ona nasıl döneriz; halbuki bizler onu kerih ve kötü görüyoruz. (Buna göre) Hemze, vukû'un inkârı ve onun çirkin bir şey olduğunu ifade etmek içindir. Kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi;mi?" -"Ya!" dedi, "Sana apaçık isbat edecek bir şey getirdimse de Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'ın Cevabı "Doğrusu, bir yalan söyleyerek Allah'a iftira etmiş imişiz demek olur." 5l "Eğer sizin milletinize/dininize dönecek olursak," Şirk olan dininize... Bu mahzûf olan şartın cevabıdır. Mâ kabli buna delâlet etmektedir. Yani; "Eğer sizin milletinize/dininize dönecek olursak," (3/203) "Allah bizi ondan kurtarmış iken..." 0 takdirde, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine karşı büyük bir yalan söylemiş ve iftira etmiş oluruz. Zira o durumda biz, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bir ortağı ve dengi olduğunu düşünmüş oluruz! Halbuki; -"O'nun misli gibi bir şey yoktur." 0 takdirde, bizim üzerinde olduğumuz İslâm dininin bâtıl bir din; şirk (ve küfrün de) hak olduğu bize beyan edilmiş olur. Hangi iftira bundan daha büyüktür??? "Bizim için olacak şey değildir;" Sahih ve doğru olmaz bizim için; "Bizim ona dönmemiz..." Hallerden bir hâl ve vakitlerden bir vakitte... "Meğer ki rabbimiz Allah dilemiş olsun..." Ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dilemesiyle bizim ona dönmemiz olur; bu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dilemediği şeylerdir. Ondan haber verildiği gibi şu kavl-i şerif ile; "Rabbimiz," Muhakkak ki onların taarruzu Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin Rububiyetinin unvânınadır... O kendisinden söz edilen şeyden, onların dinden dönmeleri (mürted olmaları) Allah'ın meşiyetinin olması kesinlikle muhâl'dir... Yine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin; "Allah bizi ondan kurtarmış iken..." (kavl-i şerifinde beyân edildiği gibi) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin onları, küfür ve şirkten temizlemesi, Allah'ın meşiyetinin asla küfür ve şirk yönünde tecelli etmediğine delildir... Denildi ki, manâsı: "Ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, bizim rüsvaylığımızı dilemesi müstesna..." Bu kavl-i şerifte şuna delil vardır: Muhakkak ki küfür, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin meşîetiyle (dilemesiyle) olmaktadır. Ne olursa olsun... Yalnız bu kavl-i şeriften murad, küfre dönme mekânında ve tehlikeli vakıanın vuku bulmasında Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dilemesinin böyle olması şeklinde olduğu için değildir... Belki bundan murad, onun vukûunun muhal olduğunu beyan etmektir. Sanki şöyle denildi: -"Bizim tslamdan dönmemiz ancak, Rabbimiz Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin meşîeti ve dilemesiyle olur... Heyhat! Rabbimizin bu dilemesi ise muhaldir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin meşîet ve dilemesinin küfür ve şirke olmadığına dair zikredilen deliller ile... Her Sey* Hmryle kuşatmış Rabbimiz;" "ilmiyle"kelimesi, temyiz olmak üzere nasbtır. Fâiliyetten menkûl'dür. Takdiri şöyledir: "Bizim Rabbimizin ilmi her şeyi kuşattı..." Şu kavl-i şerif gibidir: "Ve baş bembeyaz alev aldı/saçım ağardı!" Kavl-i şerifin manâsı: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilmi, eşyadan. olan ve olacak her şeyi kuşattı, demektir. Kulların halleri, azmettikleri, niyetleri ve kullarından her birine layık olan şeylerde o şeylerin cümlesindendir. Bizi küfür ve şirkten kurtardıktan sonra, bizim, ona sarılmamız ve ona bağlanmamızla birlikte, Rabbimizin bizim geri ona dönmemizi bizim için dilemesi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin lutfüne muhaldir. Hâsseten şu kavl-i şerifin konuştuğu şey yeter: "Biz Allah'a dayanmışız." Bizi iman üzere sabit kılması ve bizi şerlilerden halâs edip kurtarması için Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine tevekkül ettik. Bu nasihattan sonra, Şuayb Aleyhisselâm, inatçı kâfirlerden yüz çevirip, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dua ve niyazda bulundu: Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'ın Duası "Ey bizim rabbimiz! Kavmimizle bizim aramızı hak ile fetih buyur;" Bizimle onların arasına hükmet! Benim üzerinde olduğumun hak olduğuna ve onların üzerinde olduğu şeyin bâtıl olduğuna delâlet eden hükmünü ver! Ve her iki fırkanın layık olduğu şeyle onların arasını ayırt! "Ve sen fâtihlerin en hayirlısısın." "Fâtih", hâkim'dir. Umman ehlinin lügatiyle hâkime, fatih ismi verildi... Çünkü hâkim, müşkülen açar ve işlerin arasını ayırt eder. Müşkili fethedende de olması caiz olur; beyân edildiği zaman... Manâsı: Bizimle onların arasını keşfedinceye kadar bizim işimizi izhâr et ve hak ile bâtılın arasını birbirinden ayır! Te'vîlât-ı Necmjyyeden Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede buyuruldu: "Bizimle onların arasına hükmet!" yani bizim için takdir buyurmuş olduğun, hayırlı sonucu ve onlar (kâfir ve müşrikler) için takdir etmiş olduğun kötü sonucu izhâr et! Cumhurun Azınlığa zulmü "Kavminden, küfreden cumhur cemaat de dediler ki:" Bu kavl-i şerif, "Kavminden büyüklenmek isteyen cumhur cemaat dediler ki:" kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. Yani onların küfür üzerine ısrar eden eşrafı, Şuayb Aleyhisselâm ve onunla beraber iman edenlerin iman üzerine salâbetlerinı (dayanmalarını) görmelerinin akabinde onlara dediler. Ve cumhur, kavimlerinin imandan uzaklaşarak, kendilerine sebatkar olarak tabi olmamasından ve onda kendilerine nefret etmekten korktukları için, (söylediklerini) kasem ile te'Md ederek şöyle dediler: -"Vallahi! "Yemin ederiz, eğer Şuayb'a uyarsanız..." Eğer Şuayb'ın dinine girer ve atalarınızın dinini terk ederseniz; ) "Hiç şüphe yok, o takdirde siz kat'î hüsrana ve ziyana düşeceksiniz." Dinde hüsran ve ziyana uğrarsınız; hidâyetiniz sebebiyle dalâleti satın almanızdan dolayı zarara uğrarsınız. Veya dünyevî işlerde sizin için hâsıl olmuş olan aldatma ve tatfîf (kendilerine alırken fazla tartmaları ve başkalarına satarken de eksik satmaları) işinde zarar edersiniz. Racfe "Derken, onları o recfe/sarsıntı tutuverdi;" "Recfe yani sarsıntı" şiddetli zelzele, demektir. Ve bu şekilde El-Ankebût ve Hûd sûrelerinde de vaki oldu: "O zulmedenleri ise, sayha/şiddetli ses tutuverdi de diyarlarında çöke kaldılar..." Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ın sayhası... Ve belki bu sayha (ses) zelzelenin başlangıcıdır. Onların helâklan bazen yakın sebebe isnat olundu ve bazen de uzak sebeplere isnat olundu. Medyenlilerin Helaki Ibni Abbâs (r.a.) buyurdular: Yeryüzü onları büyük bir sarsıntıyla sarstı. Onlara şiddetli bir sıcaklık geldi. Üzerlerine bir bulut yükseldi. Hepsi bulutun gölgesine çıktılar; ondan rahatlık ve serinlik arıyorlardı. Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'ın kavminin hepsi, o bulutun altına girdiklerinde; Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ın sayhası (sesi) ile beraber onların üzerlerine azap salıverildi. "Derhal vatanlarında kaldılar..." Yani kendi şehirlerinde oldular, demektir. Hûd sûresinde de şöyle buyurdu: -"Kendi diyarlarında çöke kaldılar..." Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Evlerinin yakınlarında gölgenin altında iken helak oldular. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi; "Kendilerini de o zulle/gölge gününün azabı alıverdi..." "Çöktüler..." Yüzlerinin ve dizlerinin üzerine (düşüp) ölmüş bir halde kaldılar, demektir. Mekânlarında rahatlamak için evlerine yönelmiş bir halde hepsi helak oldu... (3/203) Rivayet olundu: Onlar (Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'ın kavmi), o bulutun altında yandılar. Hep Öldüler; cisimler oldukları halde küller gibi yandıkları yere serpilip atıldıar... Gölge Gününün Azabı İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların üzerine cehennem'den bir kapı açtı. Cehennemden onlara çok şiddetli bir sıcaklık gönderdi. Onların canlarını almaya başladı. Onlar, evlerinin içlerine (en kuytu) yerlerine girdiler. Hiçbir su ve gölge onlara fayda vermedi. Sıcaklık onların derilerini yaktı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onlara bir gölge gönderdi. O bulutun içinde çok güzel ve serin bir rüzgar ve bulutun rüzgarı vardı. Kavim birbirlerine çağrışıp bağırdılar: -"Size bunun altına koşmak lazımdır. (Bulutun altına koşun)11 diye... (Hepsi koşuştlar.) O bulutun altında toplandılar. Erkekleri, kadınları, sabileri (çocukları ve büyükleri) hepsi orada toplandı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların üzerine bir ateş gönderdi. Yeryüzü onları salladı (zelzele oldu). Kızarmış çekirgenin yanması gibi yandılar. Ve yanıp kül oldular. Ve işte bu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin; -"Gölge gününün azabı..." diye beyan ettiği azaptır... Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyeden Onların (Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'ın kavminin) inatlarından dolayı, hakkı bâtıl; bâtılı da hak olarak, felâh'a (kurtuluşa eren) kişiyi, zararda ve hüsranda gördüler. "Derken, onları o recfe/sarsmtı tutuverdi;" Onların suretleri, manâlarına tâbi oldu. "Kendi vatanlarında çöke kaldılar..." Muhakkak ki onlar, çöke kaldılar. Ruhlar, eşbâh (gölge ve hayâl) diyarında diz üstü çöke kaldılar. Sanki Yaşanmamış Bir Hayat "Şuayb'ı tekzîb edenler," İstinaf cümlesidir. Onların daha önce geçmiş olup söyledikleri şu sözlerinden dolayı uğradıkları, mübtelâ oldukları belâyı beyân etmektedir. -"Yâ Şuayb! Katiyyen seni de, seninle beraber îmân edenleri de memleketimizden çıkarırız; yahut ki, sûret-i kat'iyyede milletimize/bizim dinimize dönersiniz." Onların azaba çarpılmaları ve akıbetleri bunun mukâbilindeydi... İsm-i mevsûi mübtedâ 'dır. Haberi de şu kavl-i şeriftir: "Sanki orada bir şenlik tutmamışlardı/sanki orada yaşamamışlardı." Yani bir kerede kökleri kazındı. Sanki kuvvet ve güçleriyle burada ikâmet etmemiş oldular. Yani bu kendi sözlerinin ayniyle cezaya çarpıldılar... Kendileri, o şehirden çıkarılıp, sonra ebediyyen bir daha oraya girmeyen kişiler oldular. menzil (yerleşilen ev, mekan) demektir, udi menziller (evler) demektir. Onların içinde oldukları evler ve mekanlar, demektir. (Meselâ halk arasında) "Biz falanca mekana konduk" denilir. Yani "biz ona yerleştik" demektir. Büyüklük Taslayanlar Bunda şuna işaret vardır: Muhakkak ki , tekzib edenler (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin peygamberlerini yalanlayanlar) ve büyüklük taslayan (müstekbirler için) her ne kadar kendi vakitlerinde bir galebeleri olsa bile, onların günleri elbette sür'atle sona erecektir,.. Zamanla onların zikirleri (isimlerinin anılması) tamamen unutulur. (Ya hep kötü kişiler olarak anılırlar...) Onların eserleri izmihlale uğrar. Hak ehli hak ile beraber bütün işlere galebe çalmış olurlar. Ve bâtıl ise bütün vasıflarıyla sönüp gider,.. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: -"Münkirlerin bir minareleri (ve dayanakları) vardır. Gör! Onların hallerine şâhidlik eden bir âlem olsun Bir mimber var mıdır ki, O mimber münkirlerin zamanını ansın. Galibin dostu ol, galip olasın. Mağlûba rağbet etmekten sakın. Mağlûba asla rağbet etme!.." Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'ı yalanlayanlar "Şuayb'ı tekzîb edenler, hüsrana düşenler, onlar olmuşlardı." Başka bir istinaftır. Onların bir başka sözlerinden dolayı çarpıldıkları belâyı beyân etmektedir. Yani Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'ı tekzîb edenler, söylemiş oldukları bir başka sözleriyle belâya uğradılar. Zarara ve hüsrana uğrayanlar kendileri oldular. Hem dünya ve hem de âhiretleri hüsrana uğradı; Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'a tabi olanlar değil... Bu özet açıklama ile Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'ın (ve ona tabi olanların) kurtulduklarını tasrih edip açıklamaktan iktifa etti. Hûd Sûresinde vaki olduğu gibi: -"Vaktâ ki emrimiz geldi, Hûd'u ve maiyyetinde îmân etmiş olanları tarafımızdan bir rahmet ile kurtardık, hem onları galîz/şiddetli bir azaptan kurtardık..." Son Sesleniş -"Döndü de onlardan, dedi ki: "Ey kavmim! Alimallah size rabbimin risâletlerini iblâğ eyledim/ulaştırdım, size nasihat de ettim;1' Kavmi helak olduktan sonra, Şuayb Aleyhisselâm onlara olan üzüntüsünden ve şiddetli hüznünden böyle dedi. Sonra kendi nefsinin aleyhinde bunu inkâr etti ve buyurdu ki: "Şimdi nasıl acırım!?" Yani şiddetli bir hüzünle onlar için mahzun olurum, demektir. Farisî olarak, şimdi nasıl onlar için kederleneyim, gam çekip üzüleyim? fiili, müzârıî mütekellim sfgasıyladır. "acımak" masdarmdan olup, ^ babından (sülâsî mücerredin dördüncü babından) gelmekte olup şiddetli hüzün manasınadır. "kâfir bir kavme1' Küfür üzerine ısrar edenlere nasıl üzüleyim? Zira bunlar, kendilerinin üzerine inen ilâhî azaba müstahak olmakla üzülmeye ve mahzun olmaya layık değiller. Veya Şuayb Aleyhisselâm bunları, onların kendisini tasdik etmemelerinden ve kendisinin onların helak olmalarına olan şiddetli hüznünden dolayı özür beyân etmek üzere buyurdular. Buna göre bu kavl-i şerifin manâsı şöyledir: Gerçekten ben size teblîğ etme ve sizi korkutma işinde mübalağa ettim ve bütün çalışmamı size nasihat etmeye ve size şefkat etmeye harcadım; bütün bunlarla beraber siz benim sözlerimi tasdik etmediniz. Şimdi ben size nasıl acıyayım ve üzüleyim? Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: -"O size hiç acımaz. Gönlü (sizin için) gam çekmez. Ey âsî kavmim! Gam ve kederin ta kendisi sizlersiniz" (Yine Mevlânâ) buyurdular: -"Onların her birisi gerçekten kötüydü. Ben kâfir bir kavmin ardından nasıl kederlenip üzüleyim???." Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyeden Te'vilât-ı Necmiyyede buyuruldu: Yani ben teblîğ mükellefiyetinin ahdinden çıktım, demektir. Zira peygamberlere (a.s.) düşen ancak teblîğdir. Zira (Şuayb Aleyhisselâm buyurdular:) Eğer ben size güzel nasihat ettiysem; sizin ikrarınız ve inkârınızdan hiçbir şey benim aleyhimde değildir. Eğer sizler güzellik yaptıysanız o güzel miras (cennetler) sizindir. Eğer sizler, kötülük yaptıysanız onun zaran bütün elemleriyle size aittir. (3/204) Eşyanın mâliki onunla eşyaya daha evlâdır. Halk onun halkıdır; mülk de onun mülküdür. O isterse onlara hidâyet nasip eder ve o isterse onları iğvâ edip bozar. "Şimdi nasıl acırım kâfir bir kavme!?" Nefye ve kaybedilene üzülme yoktur. Olmak ve vücûtta eser yoktur. Zira her şey hakîm ve hikmetinde kâmil bir hikmete baliğ ve kudretinde mükemmel olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden sâdır olmaktadır... Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyenin sözleri bitti. Varlığa Sevinme Yokluğa Üzülme Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: -"Ne yer yüzünde, ne de nefislerinde bir musibet başa gelmez ki, biz onu fiile çıkarmazdan evvel, bir kitab'da yazılmış olmasın! Şüphesiz bu, Allah'a göre kolaydır! Şunun için ki, kaybettiğinize gam yemeyesiniz, üzülmeyesiniz ve size verdiğine de güvenmeyesiniz! Allah çok övünen - kurulanın topunu sevmez..." Bu (hâl ve makam) ancak "Fenâ-i Küllî" ânında hâsıl olur. Fenâ-i küllî ise peygamberler (a.s.) için ve kâmil evliyalar için olan (bir makamdır).... Er Meydanı! Bil ki: ibtilâ ehli (belâya uğrayanlar) hakikat nazarında, rahmet mahalli değillerdir. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ona olan cefâsı sebebiyle onu mübtelâ kılmıştır. Onu ilmiyle iktisap etmiştir. Ona nasıl merhamet edilir? Bundan dolayı hakikat ehli, Allah'ın yaratıklarının en rahmetlisi (ve mahlukata en çok merhamet eden kişiler) olmalarıyla beraber (ayni zamanda) çok keskin kılıç gibidirler . Şu kavl-i şerife bakmıyormusun? -"Allah'ın dininde bunlara bir acıyacağınız tutmasın; Allah'a ve âhiret günü'ne gerçekten inanıyorsanız..." Şeriatın Kararına Kaygı Duyma Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: Şeriat kime fetva verdiyse; onun helâkma... Agâh olî Ta ki sen onun öldürüşüyle kederlenip üzülme! Emir Allah'ın Kudret Elindedir Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri gayyûr'dür (çok kıskançtır). Allah'ın kulu da onun gayretindedir. Hilim ve gadab, şeriatın kendisine izin verdiği kadarıyla, peygamberlerin ahlakındandir. O, kalbin bütün vasıflarından boş olmasından geçersiz sayıp azarlamaz. Çünkü zahirî hükümlere riâyet, hakikatte yanılmalara zıt değildir. Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, ilâhî emir ile idare olunmasıdır. "Niçin; Hayır! Nasıl (Ve benzeri kelimeleri) kalbinden ve dilinden yükseltip çıkarmalıdır. Çünkü emir, Allah'ın elindedir; onun elinde değildir.... Evliya Olmak İsteyenler! ibrahim Edhem (k.s.) hazretleri, bir adama; -"Sen evliyâullah olmak ister misin?" diye sordu. O adam: -"Evet!" dedi. İbrahim Edhem (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Hiçbir şeye rağbet etme! Dünya ve âhirete taalluk eden hiçbir şeye... Nefsini Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine boşalt! (Kalbinde Allah'tan başka hiçbir şey olmasın!) Yüzünle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dön! Senin üzerinde olan vebalini kabul etsin (ve yükünü kaldırsın) diye... Bundan öğrenildi ki, kimin ikbâli kendi nefsi ve hevâ-ü hevesi (arzu ve istekleri) olursa; o kişi, asla hakkı bulamaz. Kimin ikbâli bütün hallerinde ve makamlarında Mevlâ'sına olursa; gizli kalmadığı gibi.. . Peygamberlerin Gönderildiği Şehirlerin Halleri Yüce Meali: Biz hangi memlekete bir peygamber gönderdikse, evvela ahâlisini şiddet ve zaruretle sıkmışizdır ki, niyaza düşsünleryyalvarsmlar.94 Sonra da, fenalık yerine güzelliğe tebdil etmişizdir; tâ ki, çoğalmışlar ve demişlerdir: "Doğrusu atalarımıza sıkıntılı haller de olmuş, sürûrlu demler de.../' Tam o vakit, biz de kendilerini, hatırlarından geçmezken, ansızın tutmuş bastırıvermişizdir.95 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Biz hangi memlekete gönderdikse (Biz bir memlekete göndermedik)" Şehir veya kasabaya... Mezfd'tir... "bir peygamber..." Ehli o peygamberi tekzip etti; "Ancak," Muhakkak ki, "Biz onun ahâlisini tutup sıkmışadır ki" Hallerin en umûmîsinden istisnâ-i müferrağ'dır. Manâsı şöyledir: Helak edilen memleketlerden herhangi bir memlekete biz peygamberlerden bir peygamber gönderdik; hallerin her birinde tekzîp ettikleri için elbette biz de o memleket ehlini o halde tutup sıkmişizdır. Cfcîli "Şiddet ile..." "şiddet" fakirlik demektir. "Vezaruretle" Zarar ve hastalık ile... Lakin peygamber göndermenin başlangıcı ile zikredilen (fakirlik ve zaruretle) tutup sıkmak birbirine yakın manâ değildir... Belki tutmak, peygamber göndermeye tabidir ve ondan asla ayrılmaz. Bu da o memleket ehlinin peygamberlerine tabi olmaktan kibirlenmeleri ve peygamberlere karşı kendilerini aziz (soylu ve şerefli) görmelerinin sonucudur... "Niyaza düşsünler/yalvarsmlar..." 1 - Tazarru ile yalvarsınlar, 2- Tezellül edip niyazda bulunsunlar, 3- Kibir ridâlarını indirsinler 4- Ve kendilerine denk olan (diğer insanlara karşı) izzet, şeref ve soyluluk beslemekten vazgeçsinler diye (inkâr ehlini onları fakr-u zaruretle tutarız...) Zira şiddet, hususiyetle de açlık, kişiyi tevazu ve alçak gönüllü olmaya iter ve kişiyi kulların çoğunun haklarına riâyet etmeye boyun eğdirir. Hastalık ve İhtiyâç İmam Zemahşerî'nin belâğâtındandır: -"Hastalık ve hacet, sararmış olan Ebû Cehîl karpuzunun şurubundan daha acı birer nişanedirler..." kelimesi, harfinin zammesiyle Ebû Cehfl karpuzunun sarı yapraklarından bir çeşittir. Bu yapraklar acılıkta çok yüksek ve tesirlisidir... Sıkıntıdan Sonra Genişlik Sonra da, tebdil etmişizdir;" Bu kavl-i şerif, "Biz tutup sıkmışadır," kavi-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. Onun hükmüne dâhildir. "fenalık yerine" Onlara dokunan fenalığın yerine... "güzelliğe" Biz onların içinde oldukları belâ ve mihnetlere karşılık onlara, bolluk, bereket ve genişlik verdik. Çünkü şiddetten sonra gelen nimet, (nimeti verene) boyun eğmeye, teslim olmaya ve nimetin şükrüyle meşgul olmaya davet eder.... Hasene ve Seyyie Burada "şiddet, sıkıntı ve maddî zorluğa" "fenalık" ismi verildi. Çünkü şiddet gerçekten insana kötülük yapmaktadır. "maddî genişlik, bolluk ve berekete" de "güzellik" adı verildiği gibi.... Çünkü bereketin eseri insanın üzerinde güzel olur... Yoksa, "seyyie" kelimesi çirkin olan işin ismidir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de çirkinlik yapmaz... "güzellik" ve "fenalık" mevsuflarının zikredilmesinden müstağnî olan lafızlardandır. Bu kelimelerde müfret ve cemi sîgaları birbirine eşittir. İster ikisi amellere sıfat olsunlar, isterse sevaplara sıfat olsunlar fark etmez. Veya refah, boluk ve bereketten ve şiddetten birer hâl olsunlar hepsi müsâvîdir... Afâ (lu) Fiilinin Manâsı "Tâ ki, çoğalmışlar..." Sayı ve adet bakımından çoğaldılar... Ve nimet onları şımarttı. (Meselâ halk arasında) otlar çoğaldığı ve teksif olunup iç içe girdiğinde; ûüi Up "Otlar çoğaldı" denilir. "Sakallan salıvermek" cümlesi de bu fiilden gelmektedir; şu hadis-i şerifte olduğu gibi; -"Bıyıklan kısaltın; sakalı affedin (bırakın, çoğaltın)" Şâir buyurdu: -"Çoğaldılar; azlıktan sonra; ve onlar İdiler: Bir zamanlar yanlarında hiçbir deve yoktu..." (3/205) Ders Almayanların Sonu "Ve dediler:" Kendilerinin mübtelâ oldukları (başlarına gelen) iki emrin (fakirlik ve şiddetin) noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden imtihan için olduğuna vâkıf olmadan dediler ki: Doğrusu atalarımıza sıkıntılı haller de olmuş, sürûrlu demler de...." Bize dokunduğu gibi... Bu dehrin (zamanın ve tabiatın) bir âdet ve geleneğidir. Bazen kötülük yapar ve bazen de iyilik yapar. Atalarımıza ve babalarımıza isabet eden kötülüklerle beraber onlar dinlerini terk etmedikleri ve başka dinlere intikal edip girmedikleri gibi; sizler de dininiz üzerine sabit kalın. Dininizden ayrılmayın... "Tam o vakit, biz de kendilerini, tutmuşuzdur." Bunun ardından, "Ansızın," Birden bire; tutmaların en şiddetlisi ve en kuvvetli bir şekliyle tutuverdik. hatırlarından geçmezken,. Azabın inmesini hatırlarından geçirmediler ve onlar, kötülüklerden hiçbir şeyi düşünüp akıllarına getirmediler. Bunun hasreti çok büyük ve çok şiddetlidir. Çünkü kişi, belâ'nın başlangıçlarını gördüğünde nefsini ona göre hazırlar ama eğer belâ ansızın gelirse, bunun hilâfına olup çok acılı olur... Memleketlerin Saadet Ve Felâketi Yüce Meali: Eğer o memleketlerin ahâlisi îmân edip, Allah'tan korksaydılar, elbette üzerlerine yerden, gökten bereketler açardık. Velâkîn tekzîb ettiler/yalanladılar da, kendilerini amelleriyle tuttuk ahverdik.96 Ya şimdi şu köy/kasaba ahâlisi geceleyin uyurlarken, azabımızın kendilerine baskın halinde gelivermeyeceğinden emin mi oldular!?97 Yine o köy-kasaba ahâlisi, kuşluk vakti oynayıp, eğlenip dururlarken, kendilerine azabımızın gelivermeyeceğinden emin mi oldular!?98 Ya artık Allah'ın mekrinden emin mi oldular!?.. Fakat, kendilerine yazık eden kavimlerden başkası Allah'ın mekrinden emin olmaz. Hâlâ irşad etmedi mi o eski sahiplerinden sonra bu arz'a vâris olan kimseleri şu hakikat ki: Eğer dilemiş olsak, onların da günahlarını başlarına çarpardık... Fakat, kalblerinin üzerini tab'eder, mühürleriz de, onlar hakkı işitmezler.100 İşte o memleketler... Bunların başına gelenlerden bazısını sana kıssa olarak naklediyoruz. Celâlim hakkı için, onlara peygamberleri beyyinelerle/açık delil ve mucizelerle geldiler. Öyle iken, îmân etmek istemediler. Çünkü, ondan evvel inkâr etmeyi âdet etmişlerdi. Allah kâfirlerin kalblerini işte böyle tab'eder/mühürler.101 Hem, onların ekserisinde ahde vefâ/sözünde durmak görmedik. Şu muhakkak ki, ekserisini tâatten çıkar fâsıklar gördük...102 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Eğer o memleketlerin ahâlisi" Yani helak olan memleketlerin ahâlisi, demektir. "Memleketlerden" kavl-i şerifi buna delâlet eder. iman ve Takva "îmân edip, Allah'tan korksaydılar.' Küfür ve isyanlarının yerine iman edip, takvâlı olsalardı, elbette üzerlerine yerden, gökten bereketler açardık. Onların üzerine hayrı ve iyiliği genişletir ve her taraftan onlara sürür ve sevinç verecek şeyler yaratırdık; onların başlarına gelen çeşit çeşit azabların ve akıbetlerin yerine ki, o azablann bazıları gökten geldi; bazılar da yerden... Tefsir ehlinin çoğu; semâ bereketlerinin yağmur ve yer bereketlerinin de bitkiler, (yeşillikler, meyve ve sebzeler) plduğu görüşündedirler... "Ve lâkin tekzîb ettiler/yalanladılar..." Peygamberleri yalanladılar. "Onları tuttuk alıverdik." Bu tutma şu kavl-i şerifte sözü edilen tutmadır: "Tam o vakit, biz de kendilerini, Ansızın tutmuşuzdur." "kendilerini amelleriyle" Küfür ve ma'siyetlerin çeşitlerini... Gümüşten Tavanları Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaret vardır: Kişinin kendisine (ve bakmakla yükümlü olduğu kişilere) yeterli bir rızık genişliğine sahip olması kişinin saadetidir; eğer şükredici ise... Veya kavl-i şeriften murâd; "Biz o Rahmân'a küfreden kimselerin her halde evlerine elbette gümüşten tavanlar yapardık..." ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine şükretmeyenler için çokça vebal olsun diye... Müslümanların hizmetinde Fârisî tefsirde buyuruldu: Hakâyik-i Selâm'da buyuruldu: Eğer bunlar, minnetin vaadlerini görselerdi; bu korkutmalar ve tehdidlere muhalefet etmekten korunsalardı; elbette bu onların gönüllerinde nur ile müşahede olunurdu. Gönülerine aydınlık verir ki, o takdir de göklerin bereketi onlara verilirdi. Göklerin bereketi onların organlarına ve a'zalarına hizmet ederdi. Onlar, her şeyi doğru olarak görselerdi elbette yeryüzünün bereketi de onlardan ibaret olurdu... Marifet Kanatları Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: -"Yer ve gökte mevcûd olan her şey; Secde ehlinin eli ve koludurlar. Yeryüzü itaat edene kanat oldu. Semânın marifetlerine kanat çırp... " Emin Olmak "Ya şimdi şu köy/kasaba ahâlisi emin mi oldular!?" Hemze (f) vaki ve istikbahi inkâr içindir. Yoksa vukûun inkârı içindir. Fe harfi de, "Tam o vakit biz de kendilerini, Ansızın tutmuşuzdur. Kavi-i şerifinin üzerine atıf içindir. Manası: Ey Resulüm Muhammedi (s.a.v.)I Bu tutmalardan sonra Mekke ehli ve çevresindeki tekzib ehli, eminmi oluyorlar? "Azabımızın kendilerine baskın halinde gelivermeyeceğinden"Geceleyin," "Ve onlar uyurlarken," Onlar kendi yataklarında ve evlerinde uyurlarken ve gafletlerinden dolayı habersizler iken... Kuşluk Vakti Köy-kasaba ahâlisi emin mi oldular!?" "Kuşluk vakti kendilerine azabımızın gelivermeyeceğinden..." Gündüzün kuşlu vaktinde... Farsça olarak sabah kahvaltı vaktinde, demektir demektir. "Duha-kuşluk" aslında yükseldiği zaman, güneşin ziyâsıdir. "Ve onlar, oynayıp, eğlenip dururlarken..." Gafletlerinin ifrat derecesinde olmasından dolayı bütün himmet ve gayretlerini oyun ve eğlenceye sarf etmektedirler. Himmet ve gayretlerini ne din ve ne de dünyalarına fayda vermeyecek olan konulara harcamaktadırlar. Veya dünya işlerinde kendilerine fayda vermeyecek olan şeylerle meşgul oldular, demektir. Zira kim sadece dünya ile meşgul olur da âhiretten yüz çevirirse o kişi oynayan gibidir.... Yani peygamberleri tekzib edenler, ne gece ve ne de gündüz ilâhî azab'tan emin olamazlar... Mekrullah ve emniyet "Ya artık Allah'ın mekrinden emin mi oldular!?..." "Mekrullah", Allâh'n kula vermiş olduğu istidrâc'tan istiaredir... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kulunu onun hiç ummadığı bir yerden tutar. Bundan murad, bu (zikredilen) iki vakitte ilâhî azabın gelmesidir... Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri azabı "mekr" diye isimlendirmesi genişlik ve mecaz yönü üzerinedir. Çünkü mekr, mâkir (mekri yapan) tarafından, memkûr (yani mekredilmiş) olanın (amelleri) sebebiyle fark edilmeyen cihetten iner. Ama hile demek olup zahir olan mekr İse gizli olanın zıddınadır ve bunun Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine isnat edilmesi caiz olmaz... "Allah'ın mekrinden emin olmaz." harfi, mahzûf bir şart/n cevâbının fe harfidir Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin istidrâcı ve tutması bu şekil üzerine olunca; onun mekrinden asla emin olunmaz. Bu manâ ile: (3/206) "Ancak kendilerine yazık eden kavim (emin olur)..." Kâr eden kavimden olmayanlar... Denildi ki, bu âyet-i kerimenin manâsı şöyledir: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin azabından, âsîler emin olamaz. Veya Allah'ın azabından günahkârlar emin olamaz. Peygamberler (a.s.) hazerâtı, bir ma'sıyet üzerine Allah'ın azabından emin olmazlar. Bundan dolayı kendi nefislerinde âsî olmazlar... (Kail'in sözleri) bitti. Te'vîlât-i Necmiyyeden Te*vîlât-ı Necmiyyede buyuruldu: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mekri, kahr ehline kahr iledir; lütuf ehline de lütuf iledir.. "Allah'ın mekrinden emin olmaz." Kahr ehlinden; Ancak kendilerine yazık eden kavim (emin olur)..." Dünya ve âhiret saadetinde zarar edenler emin olurlar. Lütuf "den baalan sadece zarar ve ziyan edenlerdir. Bunlar dünya ve uKbalannı hasara uğratıp, Mevlâ'yı kâr (olarak kazananlardır)... İşte buna göre bu ehlullâh olanlara (Allah ehli olup, dünya ve âhiretten el çekenler) mekrullah'tan (Allah'ın mekrinden) emindirler... Çünkü bunlar hakkında mekrullah lütuf ile tecelli eder. Şu kavl-i şerif buna delâlet eder: -"İmân edip de, imanlarını bir haksızlıkla telbis etmeyen/karıştırmayan kimseler... İşte korkudan emin olmak onların hakkıdır ve hidâyete erenler onlardır." Ve bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: -Hani bir vakitdi... 0 kâfirler seni tutup bağlamaları veya öldürmeleri veya sürüp çıkarmaları için -sana tuzak kuruyorlardı. Onlar tuzak kurarlarken, Allah da karşılığını kuruyordu. Öyle ya, Allah tuzakların hayırlısını kurar." Çünkü onların mekri, kahır ile müstahak olan ve müstahak olmayan için olan mekrdir. Allah'ın mekri ise, müstahak olan hakkında lütuf ile olan bir mekrdir. Bunu anla! Ve gerçekten bundan ibret al!... Te'vflât-ı Necmiyyenin sözleri bitti. Kerem Ehli Bil ki: "Mekrullah'tan emin olmak, gerçekten küfür sayıldı. Lakin bu (hüküm) mekr ehline nisbetledir; kerem ehli değil... Evliya Müjdeleri Söyleyemez Zira evliyâ'nın kâmil ve mükemmel olanları (mürşid-i kâmiller ve onlara tabi olan evliya) dünyevî hayatlarında selâmet ile müjdelenirler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: -"Müjde onların; dünya hayatta da âhırette de..." Onlar için dünyevî ve uhrevî selâmet vardır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: -Uyan! Ki, Allah'ın evliyası üzerlerine ne korku vardır, ne de onlar mahzun olurlar." Lakin onlar, selâmetlerini gizlerler. Çünkü onlar gizlemekle memurdurlar. Onların kendi selâmetlerini bilmeleri onlar için kâfidir (yeterlidir). Onlar, başkalarının, kendi (manevî hallerini) bilmelerine muhtaç değillerdir. Peygamberler Haber Verirler Amma peygamberler (a.s.) hazerâtı ise, kendi selâmetlerini haber verme (salâhiyetleri) vardır. Çünkü onlar sâridirler (serî kanunları koyan kişilerdirler...) Onlardan başka hiçbir kimsenin emin oluncaya ve duaları ve çağrıları kabul oluncaya kadar; selâmetlerine bir ilim ve alâmetleri yoktur.... Geçmiş Ümmetlerden İbret Almak "Hâlâ irşad etmedi mi o eski sahiplerinden sonra bu arz'a vâris olan kimseler:" "Hidâyet verir" HM lâm ile müteaddf oldu. Beyân etmek manasınadır. Mefulü mahzûftür. "Eğer dilemiş olsak," cümlesidir. "O eski sahiplerinden sonra bu arz'a vâris olurlar," kavl-i şerifinin manâsı: Kendilerinden önce helak olan kavimlerden sonra, onların yerlerine varis olurlar, memleketlerine yerleşirler, demektir. Onlardan murad ise Mekke ehli ve çevresinde olanlardır. Manâsı: Eğer onlara (Mekke ehli ve çevresindekilere) onların (kendilerinden önce helak olan kavimlerin) âkibetleri edilmemiş olsaydı; onlar da seleflerinin (kendilerinden öncekilerin) yoluna girerlerdi... Öf "hakikat," Mühaffefe'dir. Yaniennehûşân, demektir. "Eğer dilemiş olsak, onların da günahlarını başlarına çarpardık..." Günahlarının ve kötülüklerinin cezası, demektir. Veya günahları sebebiyle; kendilerinden öncekileri cezaya çarptığımız gibi... Müftî Sa'dî Çelebi (r.h.) buyurdular: Bu kavl-i şerifin muzâfın takdirine hacet duyulmaksızın; "Biz onları helak ettik" manâsını tazmin etmesi caiz olur... "Fakat, kalblerinin üzerini tab'eder, mühürleriz" Bu kavl-i şerif "Hâlâ irşad etmedi mi?" kavl-i şerifinin mefhûmu üzerine atıftır. Sanki şöyle denildi: Onlar hidâyet bulmazlar ve biz de onların kalblerinin üzerine tab ederiz yani onların kalblerinin üzerine akibetlerini mühürleriz, demektir. "Onlar hakkı işitmezler..." Helak olan ümmetlerin haberlerini işitmezler; nerede kaldı ki, düşünsünler, ona iyi nazar edip baksınlar, ayrıca kat kat hidâyetleri ganimet bilip hidâyet ersinler... Gönül Kulağı Kâşifi (r.h.) buyurdular: Gönül kulağı, (işittiği zaman) hakkın sözlerinden fayda görürl Su ve topraktan meydana gelen kulağın işitmesinde fayda yoktur... Gönül Kulağı Lazımdır -"Bu (hikmet dolu) sözler için gönül Kulağı gerekir. Bu kulaklar İse ondan asla fayda görmezler. Zira baştaki kulaklar bütün hayvanlarda var. Sır kulağı ise Adem neslinin baş kulağına mahsustur. Baş kulağı söz söyleyen tarafındandır. Baş kulağı gerçekten çok kolaydır; eğer uyanık İse..." Kıssalar ibret İçindir "İşte o memleketler..." Yani zikirleri geçen memleketlerin ümmet ve milletleri ... Lam-ı tarif and içindir. "Sana kıssa olarak naklediyoruz." Onları sana okuyoruz "Bunların başına gelenlerden bazısını..." harfi cerri tebğîz içindir. Yani haberlerinin bazısını... (Hepsini değil...) Kendisine vaaz ve tezkîr (hatırlatma ve düşündürme) olanları kıssa ederek naklediyoruz... "Celâlim hakkı için, onlara peygamberleri beyyinelerle/açık delil ve mucizelerle geldiler." Be (^) harf-i cerriya mezkûr fiile taailuk etmektedir. Ta'diyet için olmak üzere... Ya da mahzûf bir fiile taalluk etmektedir; Failinden hâl vaki oldu. Yani, beyyinelere (açık delil ve mucizelere) yapışarak ve sarılarak geldiler, demektir. Manası: Vallahi bu helak olan ümmetlerden her ümmete kendilerine husûsî peygamberleri, bir çok açık beyyine, mucizeler ve peygamberliğin sıhhatine delâlet eden ve kesin iman etmeyi gerektiren (aklî ve naklî) delillerle geldiler... (3/207), Kâfir Ecdadın tnançsız Evlâdı "Öyle iken, îmân etmek istemediler." Bu kavimlerden hiçbirine, peygamberler kendilerine gelme anında ona iman etmeleri olmadı ve (peygamberlerin yolu üzere) istikamette olmadılar. "Çünkü, ondan evvel inkâr etmeyi âdet etmişlerdi..." Be (^) harfi, kavl-i şerifinin" sılasıdır. Yani, peygamberlerin gelmelerinden önce tekzib ettikleri şeylere (iman etmediler) belki tekzibe devam ettiler... Onlar tekzib ettikleri şeyler; bütün peygamberlerin topluca üzerinde icma ettikleri şeriatların usûlü (dinlerin aslı olan tevhid'tir...) Peygamberler, ümmetlerini ona davet ettiler. Tevhid dini ve onun lâzımları (şer-i şerifin hükümleri) gibi... Peygamberler kendilerine gelmeden önce tekzîb etmelerinin manâsı: Onlar câhiliyet döneminde tevhîd kelimesini kesinlik işitmemiş değillerdi. Belki bu ümmetlerden her bir ümmet, (şu veya bu şekilde) kendilerinden önce olan atalarından geri kalan kişilerden tevhid kelimesini işitmişlerdi. Bu işittiklerini (kendilerine daha peygamberler gelmeden) tekzib ettiler. Ve peygamberlerinin kendilerine gelmesinden sonraki halleriyle peygamberlerin kendilerine gelmeden önce ki hâlleri gibi oldu... Onlar bu halleriyle sanki, hiçbir peygamber gönderilmemiş gibi oldular... Onların zikredilen imanlarının olmamasından murat, tekzib ve küfür üzerine isrâr etmelerinin olmasının cevazıdır. Ve; "Çünkü, ondan evvel inkâr etmeyi âdet etmişlerdi..." kavl-i şerifıyle işaret edilen tekzibin peygamberlerin gönderilme anından ta onların ısrar ve inat anlarına kadar devam edentekzibleridir... Buna göre bu kavl-i şerifin manâsı: Bu zaman ve takdir de onlar, öyle iken, îmân etmek istemediler; ömürleri müddetince, daha evvel inkâr etmeyi âdet edinmiş oldukları peygamberler, kendilerine geldiğinde de iman etmediler, peygamberlerin uzun zamanlar devam eden davetleri ve mucizeleri onlara tesir etmedi... Onların tekzîb edip, yalanladıkları şeyler, peygamber (a.s.) hazeratının getirmiş olduğu bütün şeriatların usûl (tevhîd) ve furû'udur (fıkıh ve amele taalluk eden ilâhî hükümlerdir)... Her iki takdire göre de, ard arda geien üç zamir merci ' bakımından birbirlerine muvafakat etmektedirler... Denildi ki: "onlar tekzib ettiler" fiilinin zamiri, onların seleflerine (atalarına) râcidir. Buna göre manâsı: Baba ve atalarının tekzib ettiği şeylere evlâdları iman eder olmadı, demektir. Mevlâ Ebus-Suûd Efendi bunu, (bu manâyı) kelâm'da zorlamaya (ve manâdan sapmaya) hamletti . Bu fakir (Allâme şeyh fmam İsmail Hakkı Bursevî k.s. hazretleri de) der ki: eğer üç zamir mercî bakımından muvafakat ederlerse; bu şekilde babaların tekzîbi hakikatte oğullarının tekzibi kılınır. Ancak burada atalarına isnat edilmesi münâsip olan tekzib evlâda isnat edildi. Bu isnatta onların (ecdâd ile evlâdın) arasında birlik olması ve onların bazılarının diğer bazılarının yaptıklarından râzî ve memnun olmalarındandır. Buna göre manada asla bir zorluk ve sapma yoktur. Bunun benzerleri Bakara sûresinde Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine muasır olan Yahudilerin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine hitap etmelerinde de geçmişti... Kalblerin Mühürlenmesi "işte böyle" Mefûl olmak üzere nasb mahatiindedir. tab'eder/mühürler," Şiddetli ve muhkem bir mühür misâli; mühürler, (kim?) "Allah kâfirlerin kalblerini." Zikredilen kâfirleri ve diğerlerinin kalblerini mühürler. Ondan dolayı onların kalblerine âyetler, mucizeler, korkutmalar tesir etmiyor. İşaretin daha önce Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kalblerini mühürlediği geçmiş ümmetlerin kâfirlerinin kalblerinin yzerine mühürleme de olması caiz olur. Ebediyen iman etmeyecek olan kâfirlerin kalbleri üzerine mühür vurulur... Ahidlerinİ Bozanlar "Hem, onların ekserisinde görmedik." fiili, karşılaştık, gördük, tesadüf ettik, manasınadır. "Ahde vefâ/sözünde durmak." harf-i cerri mefûi'de mezîd'tir. Muzâf mahzûftur. Zira ahdin kendisini nefyetmenin hiçbir yönü yoktur. Yani biz onların çoklarını ahidlerine vefa eder görmedik. Zira onlar meşakkat, fakirlik ve zaruret kendilerini kuşatma anında Allah'ın ahdini bozdular. Zira onlar; -"Ahdimiz olsun ki, eğer bizi bundan halâs edersen/kurtarırsan seksiz şüphesiz şükreden kullarından oluruz." dediler. (0 sıkıntılar kaldırılınca yine küfürlerine devam ettiler...) Bu işin (yani ahdi bozmanın) onların çoklarına tahsis kılınması, değildir; çünkü onların bazıları da ahidlerini ifâ ettiler; fakat aksine bazıları da (çokları da) hiç ahid etmediler ve ahd edenler de ahidierini ifâ etmediler... biz gördük, fiiiinin "biz biidik" manâsına da oiması muhtemeldir... Buna göre, "Ahde vefâ/sözünde durmak." Kavi-i şerifi birinci mefûi; "onların çokian" kavi-i şerifi de ikinci mefûidür... "Ve muhakkak ki," Muhaffefe 'dir. şan içindir... ekserisini gördük... Biz ümmetlerin çoğunu bildik, "tâatten çıkar fâsıklar." Taattan çıkan ve ahidlerini bozan kişiler olarak gördük. Hikaye (Mûsâ A.s Güvercin ve Doğan ) "Futuhât-i Mekkiyyenin" (Farisî) tercümesinin son cildinde şöyle buyuruldu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a vahiy buyurdu: -"Ey Mûsâ! Bir ümitle sana gelen ve sana sığınanı koruî Ve senden bir şey isteyeni de mutlaka istediğini verî Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm seyahatte bulunuyordu. Bir güvercin gelip omuzlarının üzerine kondu. Ve hemen onun ardından da bir doğan kuşu geldi. O güvercini kapmak için Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'm diğer omuzunun üzerine kondu. Güvercin Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'dan kendisini Doğan kuşuna karşı korumasını istedi. Doğan kuşu, mutlaka güvercini yiyeceğini belirterek, fesîh bir dil ile Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a şöyle seslendi: (3/208) -"Ey Imrân oğlu! Güvercini koruma! O benim rızkımdır." Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, -"Ne tez (acele) mübtelâ oldumî (Sığınanı korumak ve istekte bulunanın isteğini reddetmemekle imtihan olundum)! Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine vermiş olduğu ahde sâdık kalmak için eline bıçağı alıp kendi oyluğundan biraz kesip Doğan kuşuna vermek için harekete geçti. Tam bıçağı vuracağı zaman; onlar (Doğan kuşu ve Güvercin) dile geldiler: -"Ey tmrân oğlul O kadar acele etmeî Bizler Allah'ın gönderdiği melekleriz! Senin ahdine olan sıhhat ve sözüne bağlılığı ölçmek için buradayız ve senin ahdine vefa edişini görmek istedik!" dediler... İşittiklerinle Amel Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Ey dinleyici! Dinlemek fayda vermez; Sen dinlediğin ve işittiğinle p«nel etmediğin vakit... Eğersen dünyada hayır işinden aciz olursan; (Hiç unutma) kıyamet gününde asla hayır yapacak değilsin!" İman ve Ahde Vefa Kelâm (söz) peygamberlerin ahidlerini ifâ etmeleri ve fâsıklann rnısaklarını (sözleşmelerini) bozmaları hakkında değildir. Burada Kelam (söz) imanı ve İslâm'ı iddia edip; sonra günlerden bir gün andını ifa etmeyenler hakkındadır... Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Kimseden vefa İsteme! Ve eğer söz kabul etmezsen; Boş yere "Simurg" ve "Kimya" talibi olma"." Müminlerin Resûlüllah (s.a.v.)'e Biatleri Abdurrahman bin Avf, bin Mâlik el-Eşceî (r.a.) buyurdular; -"Biz Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yanında, dokuz, sekiz veya yedi kişiydik. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Allah'ın Resulüne bîat etmez misiniz?" Bizler, kendisine daha yeni bîat etmiştik. Ve; -"Ey Allah'ın resulü (s.a.v.)! Biz sana bîat ettikî Şimdi ne üzerine bîat edelim?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: 1- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdet etmeniz; 2- Allah'a hiçbir şey şirk koşmayın, 3- Beş vakit namazı kılın, 4- itaat edin, 5- Gizli kelimeyi (sırrı) saklayın. 6- İnsanlardan hiçbir şey istemeyin..." Ben (o günkü) neferleri daha sonra gördüm. Onlardan biri (binek üzerindeyken) kamçısı düştü de; (yayan olandan) istemedi. İsteme ve ahdi bozma işinin kendisine bulaşmasından korktuğu için (kendisi bineğinden inip) kamçısını aldı." Yani ahdi bozmak korkusundan ve vefa emrine olan ihtimamından dolayı kamçısını kimseden istemedi. Dünyalık İsteyen Sen bu erlere bak! Onların bîat ettikleri şeylere ve hak yoluna girişlerine ve bu yolda yarış halinde olmalarına bak! Onların ellerinden düşen bir kamçısı başkasının kendilerine vermesini istemekten kaçındıklarına göre bunların bu işin üstünde olan hallerde ve kendilerine varid olan durumlarda halktan bir şey isteme konusunda ne düşünürsün? Acaba böyle durumlarda nasıl davranıyorlardı? Ey adam! Ya sen? Biz ve bu adam fasit hatıraların meydanında dolaşmaktayız... Sonra biz bununla kanaat etmiyoruz! Belki biz uçuyoruz; senin muradının tarafına bâtıl fıiler (işler) ve kesat olan sözler tarafına (doğru kanat çırpıyoruz...) Ömrüme yemin olsun böyle bir hâl, avamın yolu (bile) değildir... Nasıl sofilerin yolu olsun??? Gerçek Sofu O sofular ki, onlar (tarikata girme anlarında) büyük bir akit ile akit ve and ettiler: 1- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka hiçbir şeyi akıllarına getirmemeyi, 2- Allah'ın zâtına vâsıl olmaktan gayri hiçbir şeyi Allah'tan istememeyi ... Nerede bu sofular??? Vallahi muhakkak bu bizim zamanımızda 1 - Tasavvufun ancak ismi kaldı. 2- Takva elbisesinden ise ancak resmi (görünüşü) kaldı . Dua Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bizi zâtının mihrabına teveccüh ettirmesini (yöneltmesini) isteriz! Sizi efâlinin ve sıfatlarının tarikatına (yoluna) koymasını isteriz. Allah'tan bizim üzerimize bereketinin yağmurlarını yağdırmasını isteriz. Allah'tan bizi hidâyetlerinin hâssasıyla şereflendirmesini isteriz. Muhakkak ki inayetinin meşru kılınmasında feyyâz'dır... . Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm Yüce Meali: Sonra, onların arkasından âyetlerimizle Musa'yı, Fir'avn'a ve cemiyetine gönderdik; tuttular, o âyetlere zulmettiler. Ettiler de, bak o müfsitlerin akıbeti/sonları nasıl oldu!?103 Mûsâ dedi ki: -"Ey Fir'avn! Bil ki, ben rabbü'l-alemîn tarafından bir resulüm."104 Birinci vazifem, Allah'a karşı haktan başka bir şey söylememekliğimdir. Hakîkat ben size, rabbinizden bir beyyine ile geldim. Artık Benî İsrail'i benimle beraber gönder."105 Dedi ki: -"Eğer bir âyet ile/mucize ile geldinse, getir onu bakalım, sadıklardan isen..."106 Bunun üzerine asasını bırakıverdi. Ne baksın; o, koskoca bir ejderha kesiliverdi.107 Ve elini sıyırdı çıkardı. Ne baksın; o, bakanlara bembeyaz parlıyor.108 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Sonra, onların arkasından Musa'yı gönderdik;" Yani vakıaları zikredilen resul (ve nebilerin) devirlerinin sona ermesinden sonra, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâmi resul olarak, gönderdik, demektir. Onlar (bu sûre-i şerifede buraya kadar haklarında malûmat verilen peygamberler); Nuh, Hûd, Sâlİh, Lut, ve Şuayb Aleyhimüsselâm'dır... "sonra" kelimesinin terâhî (mühlet ve arada zamanın) olmasına delâlet etmesiyle beraber, (onlardan sonra Musa'yı gönderdik diye) tasrih edilip açıklanması; Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın gönderilmesinin Resul göndermedeki ilâhî sünnetin cereyan etmesi sünnetiyle gönderildiğini ilân içindir... Görüyorsun ki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mahlukatının üzerine olan rahmetinin kemâlinden dolayı, her bir asrın sona ermesi ve her bir kavmin sonunda, her peygamberden sonra bir peygamber göndermektedir; bir kavimden sonra başka bir kavim ve bir asırdan sonra bir asır (zaman) yarattığı gibi... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, peygamberlerin elinde mucizeleri izhâr etmektedir. Onları (kavimleri) mucizelerin nuruyla, tabiatın zulûmatından hakikat nuruna çıkartmak için... Muhakkak ki her zamanın ehli ve her asrın çoğunluğu (hak) dinden ve dinin hakikatlerinden gafil olan kişilerdir... Bunlar; Dinden ve dini hakikatlerden gafildirler. "Dünya denizfnde gark olmuş-boğulmuşlardır. "Şehvetler vâdisi"nde helak olmuşlardır. "Nefsânî hayvani lezzetler" de helak olmuş olup; bunların bazılarının zulûmâtı diğerlerinin fevkinde (çok üstündedirler... (Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ı ne ile gönderdik?) "âyetlerimizle," Bu kavi-i şerif, ı£f bizi gönderdik, fiilinin mef ütünden hâl'dir. O da , "Mûsâ"kelimesidir. Mûsâ A.s. a Verilen Dokuz Mucize Yani Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ı ayetlerimizle iltibas ederek (donatarak) gönderdik. O ayetler de, "âyât-i tis'â" Dokuz mucizedir. O dokuz mucize; 1- Asâ, 2- Yed-ibeyzâ (beyaz el), 3- Kıtlık yıllan, 4- Meyvelerin eksiltilmesi, 5- Tufan, 6-Çekirge, 7- Kumul, 8- Kurbağa, 9- Kan'dir... Bunların hepsinin (teker teker açıklaması) ileri de geleceği gibi... (Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ı ayetlerimizle kime gönderdik?) "Fir'avn'a," Meliklerin Lakapları Firavun, Amalika'lılardan Mısıra melik olan her bir kişinin lakabıdır. Nasıl ki, Kisrâ, Fâris (İran) meliklerinin hepsinin lakabı olduğu gibi... (3/209) Kayser, Rum meliklerinin hepsinin lakabı, Hâkân, Çin meliklerinin hepsinin lakabı, Tubba1, Yemen meliklerinin hepsinin lakabı, Kıyl, Arab meliklerinden hepsinin, Necâşî, Habeş meliklerinin hepsinin, Halife, Bağdad meliklerinin hepsinin, Sultan, Selçukluların (ailesinin) hepsinin lakabı olduğu gibi... Mûsâ A.s'ın Firavunu Firavunun ismi; Kâbus idi. Veya, Velid bin Musab bin Reyyan idi. Firavun Kıbtî kabilesindendi. Firavunun ömrü, dörtyüz (400) seneden daha çoktu ... (Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ı daha kime gönderdik"Ve cemiyetine (gönderdik;)" Kavminin eşrafına, demektir. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm o kavmin hepsine gönderildiği halde risâletinin Firavun ve eşrâfiy'a tahsis edilmesi; işleri akıl etmede kavmin Firavun ve eşrafa tabi olmasındandır. (Yani kavmin, aklını, firavun ve eşrafa kiraya vermesindendir...)35 Ve vürûd (yeni bir şeyin gelmesi) ve sudur (bir yeniliğin ortaya çıkmasın) da başkalarının onlara tabı olmasındandır ... "(Tuttular) o âyetlere zulmettiler." Bu fiil Be (^) harf-i cerriyle müteaddî oldu. "zulmettiler." "inkâr ettiler" manâsım tazammun ettiği için... Yani mucizeleri inkâr ettiler. Mucizeleri sihir kılmakla ve onları asıl yerlerinin gayrisine koymakla (mucizeyi sihir yerine koymakla) büyük bir zulüm ettiler. "bak," Akıl gözüyle bak, demektir. Ey (ibretle) bakmak ve düşünüp (hallerinden ders almak) durumunda olan kişi bak! " "O müfsitlerin akıbeti /sonlan nasıl oldu!?" Onlara yaptığımız işin keyfiyetine bak! û "nasıl" kelimesi, âif "oldu" nakıs fiilinin haberidir, bu "âkibet" kelimesi de onun ismidir. Cümlenin hepsi harf-i cerr'm alınmasıyla nasp mahalllndedlr. Zira takdiri, üsjiJûü "şuna bak" demektir. "müfsidler" kelimesinin zamirlerinin yerine konulması, zulmün ifsadı lazım kıldığını ilân etmek içindir... Mûsâ A.s.'a Peygamberlik Fârisî tefsirde buyuruldu: Hazret-i Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, Mısır'dan kaçıp hicret ettiği vakit, Medyen'e vardı. Şuayb Aleyhissselâm'ın sohbetine erişti. Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'ın kızı Sâfûrâ ile nikahı (akdi) kıyıldı. (Daha sonra) Mısır'a dönmek üzere azmedip müracaatta bulundu. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm yol esnasında "Eymen vâdi"sine ulaştı. Peygamberlik nU'atını giydi, (peygamberlik verildi.) Kendisine; 1- Asâ, 2- Yed-ibeyzâ (beyaz el), Mucize olarak verildi. Noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Hak Teâlâ hazretleri onu kabul etti. Ve buyurdu ki: -"Mısır'a git! Firavun'u Allâhü Teâlâ'ya davet et!" Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, Mısıra geldi. Firavun ile yapmış olduğu mulâkât (konuşmalar)dan sonra onu (ve kavmini Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine) davet etmeye başladı.... Asâ-ı Mûsâ A.s. Haddâdî (r.h.), İbni Abbas (r.a.) hazretlerinden naklen buyurdular: Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın asasının uzunluğu on zira idi.. Mûsâ aleyhisselâm'ın asası, cennet mersinindendi. (yani Mersin ağacındandi). Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, asasını yere vurduğunda; yerden otlar çıkardı. Onu bıraktığında, yılan olurdu. Asayı taşa vurduğunda, taştan sular fışkırırdı. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, asası ile Firavunun kapısına vurdu. O sarayda olan herkes korktu ve titredi. Saçını İlk Boyayan Firavun'un saçlarına ak düştü. Utandı. Ve saçını siyaha boyadı. (İnsanlık tarihinde) saçını ilk olarak siyaha boyayan kişi, Firavun'dur. Saç Boyamak Saçı siyaha boyamak haramdır. Bu işi yapan (ve saçını siyaha boyatan kişi) asla cennetin kokusunu göremez. "Muhîf'in sahibi buyurdu: Saçı boyamanın haram olması, gazilerin (savaşmakta olan Müslümanların) gayri olanlar içindir... Gazilerden kim bunu (saçını boyama) işini, düşmanların gözlerine heybetli görünmek için yaparda; süslenmek için yapmazsa; bu haram değildir... Firavun'u Davet "Mûsâ dedi ki:" Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm beraberinde Harun Aleyhisselâm olduğu halde, Firavun'un üzerine dâhil olduklarında; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ikisini (Mûsâ Aleyihsselâm ile Hazret-i Hârunu) Firavuna risâlet (peygamberlik) ile gönderdi. Ve Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm dedi ki: "Ey Fİr'avn! Bil ki, ben bir resulüm." Sana (gönderilmiş), Rabbü'l-alemîn tarafından," Seni Âlemlerin Rabbi olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdet etmeye davet ediyorum. Seni Rububiyyet davasını gütmekten nehyediyorum. Bunun üzerine Firavun, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a; -"Yalan söylüyorsun! Sen peygamber falan değilsin!" dedi. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm buyurdular: -"Birinci vazifem, Allah'a karşı haktan başka bir şey söylememekliğimdir. Bana yakışan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine karşı ancak hakkı ve doğruyu söylemektir. timi Tetkik Burada Jfe harf-i cerri, temekkün ifâde etmesinden dolayı, harf-i ceninin yerine konuldu. Bu senin; "yay üzerinde attım" ve "iyi bir hal üzerinde geldim; sözüne benzer ki, bunların manâsı: "Ben yay ile attım" ve "Güzel bir halile geldim" demektir. Veya kelimesi "haris-düşkün" manâsını tazammun etmektedir. 11El-Medârik' tefsirinde buyuruldu: Burada fjfe harf-i ceninin, "Resul" kelimesinde bulunan fiil manâsına taalluk etmesi de caiz olur. Yani muhakkak ki ben bir peygamberim! Hakikaten layık olan risalet ile Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine karsı ancak hak ve doğru olanı söylemekle gönderildim...." Demektir. Mûsâ A.s'ın Beyyinelerİ (Ne ile geldim?) "Hakikat ben size, bir beyyine ile geldim." Zahiri bir mucize... Olan... (Kim tarafından olan?) "Rabbinizden..." Yani asâ ve yed-i beyzâ ile geldim. "Artık Benî İsrail'i benimle beraber gönder." Onları serbest bırak; tâ ki benimle mukaddes topraklara gelsinler. Arz-r mukaddes onların babalarının vatanıdır. İsrail Oğulları ve Mısır İsrail oğullarının vatanlarından uzak kalmalarının sebebi şuydu: Yakûb Aleyhisselâm (kıtlık senesinde) evladları ve torunlarıyla birlikte Mısır'a geldi. Orada karar kılıp yerleştiler. (Zamanla) nesilleri çoğaldı. Yakub Aleyhisselâm. Hazret-i Yusuf ve Yusuf Aleyhisselâm'ın kardeşleri orada veifat ettiler. Melik ki, Yusuf Aleyhisselâm'm Firavunuydu. O öldü, onun yerine oğlu Mus'ab geçti. İsrail Oğullarına hürmet ediyordu. Onlara taarruz etmiyordu. (3/210) O da öldü. Onun yerine Velid geçip firavun oldu. Bu kişi, Mûsâ aleyhisselâm'ın zamanındaki Firavun'dur. Saltanat tahtına oturdu. Dil ve laf ile; -'Benim! En yüksek râbbiniz!" dedi. israil oğulları, onun davasını kabul etmediler. Firavun, İsrail oğullarına; -"Sizin atalarınız, bizim insanlarımızın işçileri, hizmetçileri ve köleleriydiler! Sizlerde bizim kölelerimizin çocuklarısınız!11 dedi. Ve böylece Firavun, İsrail oğullarına köle muamelesi yaptı... Firavun, İsrail oğullarını en zor işlerde çalıştırıyordu. Kerpiç (tuğla) ve benzeri şeyleri imal etmek, Toprak (ve şehrin çöplüklerini) taşımak. Evler (ve binalar) inşa etmek. Ve benzeri işlerde çalıştırıyordu . Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm geldiğinde; tsrâil oğullarını atalarının "Arz-ı mukaddes" olan vatanına götürmek istedi. Yusuf A.s ile Mûsâ Yusuf Aleyhisselâm'ın Mısıra girdiği gün ile Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'm Mısır'a girdiği günün arası tam dörtyüz (400) yıl idi Firavunun Mucize İstemesi "Dedi ki:" Firavun: Bu cümle istinaf-ı beyâniyyedir. "Eğer bir âyet ile/mucize ile geldinse," Sen iddia ettiğin gibi, gönderildiği zatın katından eğer bir âyet (ve mucize) ile geldiysen; "(Haydi) getir onu," Onu huzura getir ki onunla senin doğruluğun sabit olsun! İtyan ile meci fiili "getirmek) ve "gelmek ve getirmek) kelimeleri her ne kadar aynı mana iseler de, aralarında bir fark vardır. Şu cihetle ki: "gelmek) fiili bir şeyin başlangıç noktasından nakledilmesinde (yani başlangıç tarafından gelmeye başlamak manâsı) mülâhaza edilir. öuyı "getirmek), ise onun sonuna ulaştırması (nakledilen şeyi sona ulaştırmak manâsı) mülâhaza edilir... Zira gelmenin başlangıcı gönderici tarafından göndermeye başlanmasıdır. (Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'm bir peygamber olarak mucizeyle gelmesidir), Getirmenin sonun ise, kendisine gönderilen kişide son bulmasıdır. (O da Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'm getirmiş olduğu mucizeleri Firavuna göstermesidir...) "Eğer sen sâdıklardan isen..." Dâvanda... Asanın Yılan Olmas "Bununüzerine asasını bırakıverdi." Elinden bıraktı... "(Ne baksın;) o, koskoca bir ejderha kesiliverdi." At yelesi gibi bir yelesi olan san (renkte) büyük bir erkek yılan oui "Apaçık'oldu. Yılan olma işi zahir ojup asla kendisinde şüphe edilmeyecek şekilde apaçıktı. Onun asâ cinsinden bir şey olduğu hiçbir kimsenin aklına ve hatırına gelmezdi. Firavunun Kaçması Rivayet olundu: (Firavun, sarayının önündeki meydana bütün şehir halkını toplayarak, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'dan kendisine mucize göstermesini istedi...) Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, asasını bırakınca, tüylü (kıllı) bir yılan oldu. Yani yılanın sırtında, mızrak gibi uzun siyah kılları vardı. Ağzını açmış bir haldeydi. İki çenesinin arası seksen zira kadar genişti. Çenesinin alt tarafını yere, üst çenesini de kasrın (Firavunun sarayının) tepesine koydu. Sonra Firavunun tarafına yöneldi. Firavun korkudan kaçtı. Firavunun kaçması paniklemesine sebep oldu. İnsanlar hezimete uğradılar. İzdiham oldu. Bu izdiham da tam yirmibeşbin (25000) kişi Öldü. Firavun bağırıp (yalvardı): 1 -"Ey Mûsâ! Seni gönderenin hakkı için onu tut! Ben sana iman edeceğim! Ve seninle birlikte israil oğullarını göndereceğim!" dedi. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm onu tuttu. Yılan, asâ oluverdi..... îşârî Manâlar Bunda (Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'm asasının yılan olma hadisesinde) şu işaretler vardır: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın asasını yılan yaptı. Çünkü Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, asasını kendi nefsine izafe etmişti; Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm; -"Bu benim asâm'dır dediğinde... Sonra Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, o asayı ihtiyaçlarının giderilme mahalli kılmıştı ve şöyle demişti: -"Üzerine dayanırım ve onunla davarlarıma yaprak çırparım. Benim onda daha diğer hacetlerim de vardır...." Bunda şuna işaret vardır: "Senin (Allah'tan gayri) nefsine izafe ettiğin, hacet ve ihtiyacının giderilme mahalli olarak gördüğün her şey (bütün nesneler ve kimesneler hakikatte yılandırlar ve seni ısırıyor. Bundan dolayı, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a Buyurdu ki: -"Bırak onu/yere, yâ Mûsâ!" Yani onu tutma, ona güvenme! Ona dayanma! Yoksa kendisi onu elinde asâ yapmaya kadir değildir. Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyede de böyledir... Yed-i Beyzâ Mucizesi Sonra Firavun, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a sordu: -"(Bundan başka) senin yanında başka âyet (mucize) var mı?" Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm; -"Evet!" dedi. "Ve elini sıyırdı çıkardı." Elini cebinden veya koltuğunun altından çıkarttı. "Ne baksın; o, bakanlara bembeyaz parlıyor." Yani beyaz olduğu halde... Âdetlerin dışında nurânî bir beyaz olarak çıkarttı. Bakışlar, hayret ve şaşkınlıkla onun üzerinde toplanıyordu. Onun işine akıl erdiremiyorlardı. Bundan dolayı rivayet olunur: Firavun Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın elinin nurânî beyazlığını görünce sordu: -"Bu nedir ?" (firavun sonra iyice bakıp inceleyince, şaşkınlıkla: -"Aaaaf Bu senin) Elindir!" dedi. Sonra Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm elini cebine koydu. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın üzerinde, yünden bir aba vardı. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm elini yine cebinden çıkarttı. Eli nurânî ve güneşin aydınlığına galebe çalan (güneşin aydınlığından daha büyük bir aydınlığa) sahipti. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm esmerdi hem de çok esmerdi... İşaretler Bunda şu işaretler vardır: Eller, eşyaya taalluk etmeden önce, bembeyazdılar. Eşyaya yapıştıklarında ve eşyaya sarıldıklarında ise zulmânî oldular. Eğer sen elini ondan (nesnelerden ve kimesnelerden) çekersen, elin (daha Önce) olduğu gibi bembeyaz olur. Gerçekten bunu iyi anla! Firavun bu mucizeyi gördüğünde Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın işi hakkında memleketinin ve kavminin eşrafı ile meşveret etti. Müşavirler Yüce Meali: Fir'avn'ın kavminden o cemiyet dedi ki: -"Bu, şüphesiz çok bilgiç bir sihirbaz.109 Sizi yerinizden çıkarmak istiyor. Binaenaleyh, ne emredersiniz?"110 Dedi ki: -"Onu ve kardeşini beklet ve şehirlere toplayıcılar yolla.111 Mahir sihirbazların hepsini sana getirsinler."112 Bütün sihirbazlar da Fir'avn'a geldiler; dediler ki: i3 Senler biz olursak, bize mükâfat şüphesiz yar Dedi ki: -"Evet! Hem o vakit siz elbette gözdelerdensiniz.'114 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Fİr'avn'm kavminden o cemiyet dediki:" Kavmin eşrafı ki onlar meşveret ehli olanlardı. "Bu, şüphesiz bir sihirbaz." Câdî'dır. "çok bilgiç..." Sihir ilminde, mahir ve yüksek dereceye ulaşmış biridir. 0 çağda sihir çok yaygındı. Hiç şüphesiz her sanat ehli değişik değişik tabakalar (dereceler) üzeredirler. Her bir kendi uzmanlığı ve mahareti itibariyle değişiktirler. Kavim (Firavunun müşavirleri ve eşrafı) Mûsâ AleyhisselânYin sihir ilminde en yüksek mertebeye ulaşmış uzman bir kişi sandılar. Ve onlar, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın ilmini; mülk ve risâleti talep etmeye vesile kıldığını zannettiler ve dediler ki: (3/211) "Sizi çıkarmak istiyor." Sihriyle, "yerinizden" Mısır'dan çıkarmak ve hükümeti de israil oğulları için kılmak istiyor. Firavun bunu işittiği vakit, onlara sordu; Binaenaleyh, ne e'mredersiniz?" Nün'un harfinin fethasiyledir. kavN şerifinde ki kelimesi fiilinin ikinci mefülü olmak üzere mahallen mensûbtur. Harf-i cenin hazffyledir. Birinci mefûlü de mahzûftur. Takdiri şöyledir: Bana ne gibi bir şeyi emredersiniz? Yani durum böyle olunca bana ne yapmamı işaret edersiniz?" demektir. Firavunun Müşavirlerinin Yanlış Tavsiyeleri '- "Dediler:11 Firavuna dediler ki: "Onu beklet/1 Aslı "onu beklet" tir. Hemze sakin ve hâ (u) mazmûmdur. , bekletmek, te'hîr etmek yani geciktirmek, demektir. (Dahakimi?) "ve kardeşini" Harun Aleyhisselâm'ı.... Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın isminin zikrine taarruz edilmemesinin sebebi; denildi ki Mûsâ Aleynisselâm'm zaten kendisiyle beraber olmasındandır. Diğer ayetlerde onun nida edilmesiyle yetinildi. "Ve şehirlere yolla" Câr (harf-i cer olan kelimesi,) "gönder" fiiline taalluk etmektedir... "şehirler"kelimesi, "şehir"kelimesinin cemiidir. Surları olan üzerinde melik'in vali tayin edildiği yerdir. Mısırın yüksek arazilerinde bulunan şehirlerdir. Mısırın bazı şehirleri vardı. Orada çok sayıda sihirbazlar vardı; onlar hacet zamanlarında onlara gelirlerdi. Manâsı, polisleri şehirlere gönder, demektir. Mefûiü mahzûftur. Yani "Sihirbazları toplayıcılar," demektir. Manası: Orada bulunan sihirbazları, senin için toplayıp, sana getirsinler, demektir. "Mâhir sihirbazların hepsini sana getirsinler." Yani mâhir sihirbazları sana getirirler, demektir. Sihir Nedir? Lügatte sihir: Acâib şeyleri ortaya çıkartmak için, çok ince hileler, yapmaktır. Bunun aslı emrin (bir işin) gizlenmesinden gelmektedir. Bundan dolayı gecenin sonunu "seher" (vakti) adı verildi. Gecenin karanlığı kaldığından dolayı, şahıs gizlenebildiği içindir. Ak ciğere de "sahr" adı verildi. Akciğere bu ismin verilmesi; bazen şiştiği ve bazen de çekilip zayıfladığı içindir... Sihirbazların Hadiseyi Mezarda ki Babalarına Danışmaları (Farisi tefsirde buyurdu:) Haberden varid oldu ki: Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın asrı kadar sihirbazların çok olduğu hiçbir asır yoktu. 0 çağda nice sihirbazlar vardı. Sihirbazların reisleri, Mısır topraklarının en uzak şehirlerde otururlardı. Tefsîr-i Dimyâtî'de varid oldu. Mısır topraklarının en uzak iki kardeş vardı ki, bunların sihir ilmine vukûfıyetleri tam idi. Firavunun elçileri ve haberi onlara erişti. Annelerine dediler ki: -"(Anne) bizimle babamızın mezarının başına gell Babamızın mezarına gidip bunu kendisine danışalım!" Babalarının mezarına vardılar. Babalarına; -"Ey babacığımız! Mısır Meliki (Firavun), bizi istemektedir. Çünkü şu an o çok kötü ve sıkıntılı bir durumdadır. Şu cihetle ki, iki kişi ortaya çıkmışlar. Bunların askerleri, orduları ve savaşçıları yok! Ama bunlar, Firavunu zor durumda bırakıp, bütün halkın önünde mahcup etmişler. Deniliyor ki onların bir asaları var. O asayı yere bıraktıklarında ejderha (büyük bir yılan) oluyor. Ve bu ejderha önüne gelen her şeyi yiyor (ve yutuyor). Firavun, onlarla muâraza ve mücâdele etmek için bize ferman göndermiş (Bize ne tavsiye edersin?) 0 anda kabrin sahibinden şöyle bir ses geldi: -"Mısıra varınl 0 iki zat uyudukları zaman onların yılan olan asaları ne yapıyor?" diye sorun. Eğer onların o asaları hâlâ ejderha olarak mı kalıyor yoksa (kendiliğinden) asâ'ya mı dönüşüyor? (Bunu iyi öğrenin) Eğer onlar uykuda iken bilen asaları yılan olara kalıyorsa; bilin ki onların yaptığı şey, cadılık yani sihir değildir. Zira kendileri uyku halindeyken sihirbazların sihirlerinde hiçbir eser ve tesir kalmaz... Eğer onların halleri bu şekildeyse (onlar, uyku halindeyken bile yılan olan asaları hâlâ yılan olarak kalıyorsa) artık ne siz ve ne de başkası kesinlikle olarak galebe çalamaz. Zira onlar iki âlim (yani Allah tarafindan kendilerine bilgi verilmiş peygamberlerdir ki) hiçbir kuvvet ve muâzara onlara karşı gelemez...." diyerek kıssa etti. Kıssa edildiğine göre bu iki kardeş, yanlarında on iki bin (12000) şakirt (talebe), dost ve arkadaşları olduğu halde Mısır'a gitmek için yola koyuldular. On iki konaklık yoldan Mısı'a geldiler. Onlarla beraber yetmiş bin kadar sihirbaz ve cadı Mısır'a geldi. Hepsi Firavunun çevresinde toplandılar.... Sihirbazların Yanıldıkları Nokta Ve onlar, kendilerinin te'hîr, güzel tedbîr, çok çalışmak, gayret etmek ve çabalamaklarla takdir olunanlardan bir şeyi değiştire bileceklerinin vehmine kapıldılar. Bilemediler ki hak elbette galip gelecektir. Hüküm sabkat etmiştir. Hüküm hulul ettiği zaman; ilim vefehmin (anlamanın) saltanatının kalmayacağını bilemediler.... Sihirbazların Dünyalık Peşinde Koşmaları "Bütün sihirbazlar da Fir'avn'a geldiler:" Toplayıcıların onlara gönderilmesinden sonra, "Dediler ki:" Kendilerinin Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a galebe çalacaklarına güvenerek, dediler ki: "Elbette gaalip gelenler biz olursak, bize mükâfat şüphesiz ya?" Bunu ücretin sabit olduğu ve Firavunun kendilerine icabet edeceğinin kesin olduğunu haber vermek yoluyla söylediler. Sanki şöyle dediler: -"Bu takdirde elbette bizim için büyük bir ecir ve mükâfat vardır!" Veya (istifham) Hemze (sinin) takdiriyle takrfri istifham (soru) yoluyla bunu söylediler. Onların, "Eğer biz olursak" sözleri mücerred olarak subûtün yerini tayin içindir. Yoksa galebe çalmada tereddüd için değildir. Zamirin ortalanması ve haberin lam ile süslenmesi ise kasr içindir. Yani: - "Muhakkak ki galip olacaklar bizleriz; Mûsâ değil!" demektir. Dedi ki: "Evet!" (Firavun, onlara): -"Evet! Muhakkak sizin için büyük bir ecir vardır!" dedi. "Hem o vakit siz" Bununla beraber sizler; "Elbette gözdelerdensiniz." Benim yanımda büyük bir mertebe sahibi olacaksınız. Kelbî (r.h.) buyurdular: Firavun sihirbazlara: -"Siz benim meclisime ilk giren ve benim meclisimden en son çıkan kişiler olursunuz."dedi. (3/212) Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyeden Tasavvuf? Manâlar Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyede buyurdu: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu konuşmayı (ve o sihirbazların bu dileklerini) Firavunun dili üzere, hak ve sâdık kıldı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onları (kendi yanında yani onları) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında mukarrabîn (yakın olanlardan) olanlardan yapmakla, onların bu konuşmalarını hak ve doğru kıldı. Firavunun yanında değil... (Yani onlar Firavuna düşman oldular; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine de dost....) Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyenin sözleri bitti. İki Kişiye Karşı Yetmişbin Kişi Farisî tefsirde buyurdu: Varid oldu ki sihirbazlar cemaatinin en iyileri dört kişiydi. O iki kardeş; 1- Şabûr, 2- Ğadûr idiler; diğerleri de kendi deniliyordu: 3- Huttat, 4- Musaffa... "Lübâb" isimli kitabta varid oldu ki, bu dört sihirbaz, sihirbazların en iyileriydi; fallllllllaaaükat onlarla beraber (iyi sihirbazlardan) Şem'ûn adında biri daha vardı. Şem'ûn Mısıra geldi... Şâbûr ile Gâdûr, kendileriyle babalarını arasında geçen sual (yani babalarının kabrine gidip bu durumu sorduklarının ve babalarından almış oldukları) cevebı o kavme (sihirbazlar) topluluğuna kıssayı anlattılar... Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'in asasının ejder olma işini, araştırdılar. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm uykuda iken de yılan olarak kalıp kalmadığını apaçık bir. şekilde öğrenemediler. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm uyurken asanın ejderha olarak mı kaldığı yoksa değnek olarak mı kaldığını tam öğrenemedikleri için bu iş onlara tereddütlü geldi ve hatıralarına şüphe doğdu... Ta ki Firavun, Mûsâ Aleyihsselâm'ı talep etme vaktine kadar bu tereddütleri sürdü. Bütün cadılar yani sihirbazlar, meydanda ve münazara meclisinde karar kurdular. Sihirbazlar, nizâm ve intizâm içinde durdular. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm elinde asası ile meydana geldi. Firavun büyük bir sevinç ile tahtının üzerinde kurulup oturdu. Firavunun arkasında Mısır halkı... Hepsi münazara ve hadiseyi seyrediyorlardı. Bir tarafta yetmişbin (70.000) sihirbaz... Diğer taraftan da Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm ve kardeşi hazret-i Harun Aleyhisselâm... Sihirbazları büyük bir edep (ve saygı ile) öne geldi. Sihrin ve Firavunun Mağlûbiyeti Yüce Meali: Dediler ki: -"Yâ Mûsâ! Sen mi hünerini ortaya atacaksın, yoksa atanlar biz mi olacağız?"115 Mûsâ dedi ki: -"Siz atın! Vaktâ ki, atacaklarını attılar; insanların gözlerini büyülediler ve onları dehşete düşürdüler. Hasılı büyük bir sihir gösterdiler.116 Biz de Musa'ya: -"Asanı bırakıver!" diye vahyettik. Bir de baktılar ki o, onların bütün uydurduklarını yalayıp yutuyor.117 Artık hak meydana çıktı ve onların bütün yaptıkları hiçe gitti.118 Artık orada mağlup olmuşlardı; küçük düşmüşlerdi.' Sihirbazlar hep birden secdeye kapandılar...120 Dediler ki: -lymân ettik o rabbü*l-alemîn'e;121 Mûsâ ve Harun'un rabbine..."122 Fir'avn dedi ki: -"Siz, ona ben izin vermeden îmân ettiniz hal Bu, herhalde bir hud'a/hile! Siz bu hileyi şehirde kurmuşsunuz, yerli ahaliyi ondan çıkarmak istiyorsunuz. 0 halde yakında anlarsınız.123 Mutlak sizin ellerinizi, ayaklarınızı çaprazına keseceğim. Sonra, mutlak sizin hepinizi birden asacağım!" Dediler ki: -"Biz, şüphesiz rabbimize döneceğiz.125 Senin bize kızman da sırf rabbîmizin âyetleri gelince îmân etmemizden... Ey bizim rabbimiz! Üzerimize sabır yağdır ve canımızı îmân selâmetiyle al!"126 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Dediler ki: "Yâ Mûsâ! Sen mi hünerini ortaya atacaksın..." Asanı sen mi önce atacaksın? "Yoksa atanlar biz mi olacağız?" iplerimizi ve asalarımız önce biz mi atalım? Sihirbazlar, (önce veya sonra asasını atma işinde) Mûsâ Aleyhisselâmı muhayyer bıraktılar. Çünkü "Ya da" kelimesi burada mahayyerlik içindir. Ve mecazen üzerine atıf harfi ıtiâk olunur... Edep tmana Sebep Oldu Müfessirân-i izam (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: Sihirbazlar, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a karşı edepli ve terbiyeli davranış ve hareketleri onların iman etmelerine sebep oldu. Sihirbazlara Öncelik Mûsâ dedi ki: "Siz atini Sual: Sihir yapmayı emretmek caiz olmadığı halde nasıl olur da Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, sihirbazlara; Müsâ dedi ki: "Siz atın!" buyurdu. Cevâp: (Bu soruya şöyle) cevap verildi: Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın, Mûsâ dedi ki: "Siz atın!" buyurması, yani: Kendi düşünce ve inancınıza göre hak üzereyseniz; siz atın, demek caiz olur... Onlara atma emrinin mucizeyi te'kîd etmek için olması da caiz olur. Sihre Rızâ Yoktur Kâdî Beyzâvî (r.h.) buyurdular: Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, onlara bir ikram, hoşgörü, oniara ziyâdelik ve kendi sânına tam bir vesika (kuvvetlendirme) için sihirbazlara; "Siz atinî" buyurdu. Yani Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın onlara önce atmalarını emretmesi, sihrin mubah olduğu kabilinden bir emir ve küfre rızâ değildir. Manâsı: -"Atın Atacağınızı!'* demektir. Sihirbazların Halkı Büyülemesi "Vaktâ ki, attılar;" O atacaklarını... "İnsanların gözlerini büyülediler..." Yani insanların gözlerinin önünde sihirler yaptılar ve hakikati olmayan şeylerle onları hayret ettirmekle onları büyülediler. İbnu'ş-Şeyh (r.h.) buyurdular: Sihirbazlar, sihir, hakkı bâtıl ve bâtılı hak göstermek sebebiyle kendilerinin üzerinde olduklarının idrâk edilmesini için; yaptıkları malzemeleri evirdiler, çevirdiler, hareket ettirdiler... "ve onları dehşete düşürdüler." Burada (babı) babı) manasınadır. Sin (^) harfi te'kfd içindir. Manâsı ruhbettir. Yani insanları dehşete düşürmekte tam mübalağa ettiler, demektir.) "Hasılı büyük bir sihir gösterdiler." O vakitte.... Sihirbazların Büyük Sihirleri Rivayet olundu: Onlar (Firavunun yetmişbin kişilik sihirbaz ordusu) büyük halatlar ve kalın ve uzun ağaçlar topladılar. Onları büyük cüsseli yılanlarmış gibi gösterdiler. O halatların ve ağaçların içlerini cıva ile doldurdular- Sonra da onların bir çok asâ (sopa ve değneklerin) içine koydular. Güneşin harareti onları ısıttıkça, cıvanın tesiriyle onlar hareket ettiler. Bazıları bazılarının üzerine geldi. Halatlar birbirine dolandı. Çok idiler. Onları görenler onların kendiliğinden hareket ettiğini tahayyül etti. Ve böylece (görenlere göre) meydân yılanlarla doldu... (Herkes o sopa, büyük ağaç ve uzun iplerin yılan olduğun zannettiler...) Asanın Bütün Büyüleri Yok Etmesi "Biz de Musa'ya: -"Asanı bırakıver!" diye vahyettik. Bir de baktılar ki o, onların bütün uydurduklarını yalayıp yutuyor." Kırık manâ: "Biz vahiy ettik," (kime?) "Musa'ya:" (Ne vahyettik?) "bırakıver!"(Neyi bırak?) "Asanı," "Bir de baktılar ki" (O ne yapıyor? "yalayıp yutuyor," (neyi?) şeyi ki," (öyle şeyki?) "Onlar uyduruyorlar." "Bir de baktılar ki" kavi-i şerifin başındaki Fe fa) harfi fesahat içindir... Yani Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm da asasını bırakıverdi. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'in asası yılan oldu. Ve birde baktılar ki, asa, sihirbazların bütün büyü ve sihirlerini yalayıp yutuyor. Yani yutuyor ve yiyor, demektir.'dan geliyor. veznindedir. (Halk arasında) "onu yutmak/a yutup yedim"denilir. Bütün bunlar, onu süratlice tutup yediğim ve yaladığım zaman söylenir. "Onlar uyduruyorlar." (fiili) yani dayı İftiradan uyduruyorlar," demektir. Bu sarf-ı nazar etmek, bir şeyi çevirmek ve bir şeyi olduğu yönden kalbetmektir. Sihirbazların imanı Rivayet olundu: Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'm asâ'sı sihirbazların bütün sihirlerini yalayıp tamamen yutunca; orada hazır olan (yüzbinlerce) kişiye yöneldi. İnsanlar, korktular. Kaçtılar. Büyük bir izdiham oldu. Büyük bir kalabalık telef oldu. Helak olanların sayısını ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bilir... Sonra Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm onu tuttu. 0 da hemen eskiden olduğu gibi asâ oluverdi. 0 sihirbazların sihirde kullandığı cirmi büyük olan (ip, halat, sopa, değnek, ağaç ve malzemelerini) tamamen yok etti. Veya onları latîf cüzlere (yani moleküllere böldü.) Bu hadiseyi gören Sihirbazlar; -"Eğer bu (Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın asasının sihirlerimizi yemesi) sihir olmuş olsaydı; elbette halatlarımız (iplerimiz) ve asalarımız (ağaçlarımız) yerinde kalırdı..." dediler. Hak Meydan Çıkması "Artık hak meydana çıktı," Hak sabit oldu. Ve Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın; -"Ey Fir'avn! Bil ki, ben rabbü'l-alemîn tarafından bir resulüm." Sözündeki doğruluğu ortaya çıktı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bu mucizeyi Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın elinde izhâr etmekle Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın peygamberliğinde sâdık olduğunu ispat etmiş oldu. "Ve onların bütün yaptıkları hiçe gitti." Onların yapa geldikleri şeylerin ve amellerinin yani sihirlerinin bâtıl olduğu ortaya çıktı. Firavun Mağlûp Oldu "Artık mağlup olmuşlardı;" Firavun ve ona tabi olanlar mağlup düştüler. orada" (3/213) 0 meclis ve meydanda... "küçükdüşmüşlerdi." Zelil ve hakir oldular. Suskun duruma düştüler, (mât oldular)! Burada inkılap, ; olmak manâsmdar. Sihirbazlar Secdeye Kapandılar Sihirbazlar hep birden secdeye kapandılar..." Hemen secdeye kapandılar. Öyle şiddetli bir şekilde yere kapandılar ki sanki biri onları tutmuş ve şiddetli bir şekilde yere atmıştı. Nasıl? Hayır onları o gördükleri hak yere kapanmaya (secdeye) mecbur kıldı. Bu kelâm'da "İstiâre-i temsiliyye" vardır. Zira sihirbazların kahredici (düşmanları mağlûp edici) mucizeleri gördükleri zamanla halleri, (yani) süratlice yere kapanıp secde etme durumları; şiddetli bir şekilde yüz üstü atılan bir kişinin hâline benzetildi.... Onların hallerinden müşebbehün bihin haline delâlet eden şeyle, tabir olundu... Sihirbazların İman Etmeleri Dediler ki: İymân ettik o rabbü'l- alemîn'e..." "Mûsâ ve Harun'un rabbine..." ikinciyi birinciden bedel kıldılar... Onların muradlannın Firavun olduğu anlaşılmasın diye... Zira (malum olduğu üzere) Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm daha küçük iken Firavun onu alıp beslemişti. Ancak Firavun kesinlikle Harun Aleyhisselâm'ı beslememişti . Yüzbinlerce İnsan İman Etti İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: Sihirbazlar, iman ettiler. (Ve o gün) İsrail oğullarından tam altiyüzbin (600000) kişi iman etti. Firavunun Küfre Saplanması "Fir'avn dedi ki:" Sizirbazların (iman ve secde etmelerini) inkâr eder ve onları yaptıkları şeyden dolayı azarlayarak dedi ki: "Siz ona îmân ettiniz ha!" Tek bir Hemze (!) iledir. Ya azarlama manâsını tazammun eden mahza ihbar içindir. Veya Hemzenin hazüyle istifhâm-ı tevbihi içindir... "B/bette bize mükâfat şüphesiz ya?' kavl-i şerifinde geçtiği gibi... "ben, size izin vermeden" Ben size izin vermeksizin siz iman ettiniz (öyle mi?) demektir. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: -"De ki: "Eğer rabbimin kelimeleri için deniz mürekkep olsaydı, her halde rabbimin kelimeleri tükenmeden deniz tükenirdi; bir misli de ilave getirsek bile!" Çünkü ondan izin, bundan mümkündür... Bu, herhalde bir hud'a/hile! Siz bu hud'ayı kurmuşsunuz," Yani sizler yapıp işlediniz, demektir. Yoksa hâl ve işin hakikati sizden sâdır olan durum delilin kuvvetinden ve mucizesinin zuhurundan dolayı değildir. Belki bu hadise sizin Mûsâ ile beraber kurmuş olduğu bir hilenin sonucudur... şehirde" Yani Mısır'dan kararlaştırılan bu yere çıkmadan önce siz bu planı kurdunuz, demektir. Söz Almış Olması Rivayet olundu: Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, Sihirbazların emiri (başkanları) ile karşılaştı. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm ona; -"Ne diyorsun? Eğer seni mağlûb edersem bana iman edecek misin? Benim getirdiklerimin hak olduğuna şehâdet edecek, misin?" diye sordu. 0 sihirbaz da; -"Vallahi! Eğer sen beni mağlûb edersen; elbette sana iman edeceğimi" dedi. (Ve bu şekilde Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a söz verdi...) Firavun da onların konuşmalarını dinliyordu... Şu kavl-i şerif Firavunun onların konuşmalarını işitmesinden kaynaklandı: yerli ahaliyi ondan çıkarmak istiyorsunuz. Yani Kıtbfleri çıkartmak ve buraya kendinizi ve İsrail oğullarına hâlis kılmak istiyorsunuz. O halde yakında anlarsınız Yaptıklarınızın âkibetini görürsünüz! Bu Firavun tarafından tehdidi içeren bir sözdür. Tafsilâtı da şudur: Firavunun İman Eden Sihirbazlara Tehdidi Mutlak sizin ellerinizi, ayaklarınızı çaprazına keseceğim." Birer taraf el ve bacaktan keseceğim; yani sağ eliniz ve sol ayağınızdan keseceğim, demektir. "Sonra, mutlak sizin hepinizi birden asacağıml" Nil nehrinin kenarında, hurma ağaçlarına... Sizi rusvây etmek ve sîzin benzerlerinize de bir ibret olması için Denildi: Bu işi (insanın el ve ayaklarını çaprazvari olarak kesen ve insanları ilk idam eden ve bunu) bir kanun haline getirip meşru kılan Firavundur. İslâm'da El ve Ayakların Çaprazına Kesilmesi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, el ve ayakların çaprazına kesilmesini, sadece "Kuttâ-i't-Tarîk" (Yol kesen, Müslüman toplumlarında emniyet, can, mal ve namus emniyetini bozup yolculara saldıran ve onların mallarını alan, canlarını heder eden ve namuslarını kirleten eşkiyâ) için; yapmış oldukları bu günahın büyüklüğünden dolayı, eller ve ayakların çaprazına kesilmesi meşru kılındı .... Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri yol kesen eşkıyayı Allah ve Resûlüyle muharebe edenler olarak isimlendirdi ... "Dediler ki:" Yeni olan imanlarının üzerine sabit olarak dediler... Bu kavl-i şerif, istinaftır. Biz« şüphesiz rabbimize döneceğiz." Rücu1 edicileriz... Yani ölümle Allah'a döneceğiz, bunda hiç şüphe yoktur. Bu ölüm ister senin tarafından olsun ve isterse senin tarafından olmasın... Biz senin korkutmalarına da hiç aldırış etmiyoruz. Zira bizler Rabbimizin rahmetine ve onun sevaplarına dönücüleriz; eğer sen bunu bize yaparsan.... Onlar adeta bunu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine kavuşmak için can atarcasına istediler... Su ve Çamur Kaydından Kurtul Mesnevide buyuruldu: Can (ruh), su ve çamur kaydından; Kurtulsa, bu onu mutlu eder.... Allah'ın aşkıyla coşup, raksetse; Ayın ondördü gibi tam ve noksansız olurdu. Ten Nikâbını Kaldır -"(Ey can!) Kaldır şu ten nikâbını Ruh canından... Dosta kavuşmak yüzlerce fethe (ve perdeye) sahiptir!." Keşke Kavmim Bilseydi -"Bu cihanda canın; -"Keşke kavmim bilselerdi!" Narası (hâlâ) artmak (ve duyulmaktadır...)." Sihirbazların Firavuna Cevapları "Senin bize kızman da sırf," Senin inkâr etmen ve bizi ayıplanman sadece; Rabbimizin âyetleri gelince imân etmemizden..." 0 da amellerin en hayırhsıdır. Menkıbelerin aslı, senin rızâsını (ve hoşnutluğunu) istemek için; bizim ondan (Allah'tan bize gelen âyetlerden) sapmamız asla mümkün değildir. Böyle bir şey bizden gelmez (ve sadır olmaz)... Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine sığınarak ona dua ettiler: "Ey bizim rabbimiz! Üzerimize sabır yağdır." Firavunun korkutmalarına karşı üzerimize sabır yağdır. Su yağdırdığın gibi üzerimize sabır yağdır. Suyu yağdırmak, istiare kabilindendir. Firavunun korkutmalarına ve tehdidlerine karşı sabır, yağan suya benzetildi. Kendi nefsinde gizlendi. Kendisine sabrın yağdırılması, istiâre-i mekniyye-i tahliye oldu. Çünkü dökülmek ve yağmak suyun lazım ve doldurulmasmdandir... (3/214) Ve canımızı îmân selâmetiyle al!" Bize nasip ettiğin (ve bizi nzıklandırdığın) İslâm üzere bizi sabit kıl! Firavunun korkutma ve tehditlerinden fitneye düşünlerden eyleme! İman Edenleri Öldürdü mü Denildi ki: -"Ayetlerimiz hakkı için siz ve size tâbi olanlar galip geleceksiniz!" Âyet-i kerimesinden dolayı, Firavun, o iman eden sihirbazlara herhangi bir şey yapmaya güç yetiremedi. İbnı Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: Firavun, sihirbazları tuttu. Önce onları (n el ve ayaklarını çaprazına kesti ve) sonra da onları Mısır, Nîl'inin kenarında idam etti.... Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: -"Sihirbazlar, ilk olarak; Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın hakkını ve kadrini bildiler. Suçlarından dolayı da el ve ayaklarını feda ettiler, (tman ile Allah'a yürüdüler..) İşârî ve Tasavvufî Manâlar Bu kıssada şuna işaret vardır: Nefis Firavunu, iman sihrini ve sıfatlarını inkâr etti ve der ki: "îmân ettiniz ha!" Ruh Musaya... "ben size izin vermeden önce..." Yani ona iman etmek için... Bu, herhalde bir hud'a/hile! Siz bu hudayı kurmuşsunuz..." Ruhun sıfatlan olan sihirbazlar, Mûsâ Ruha muvâfakatında hile yaptınız. "şehirde," Kalıb ve beden şehrinde... "Yerli ahaliyi ondan çıkarmak istiyorsunuz..." Ehli de, cismânî bedenin, lezzetleri ve şehvetleridir. Muhakkak ki nefsin sıfatları iman ettiği, ruh ve sıfatlarına muvafakat ettiği zaman; dünya lezzetleri ve şehvetleri dünyasından çıkar... "O halde yakında anlarsınız..." Sizi iptal etmek hakkındaki mekrimi ve hilelerimi anlarsınız. Lezzetleri ve şehvetlerden istifâ'yı yakında anlarsınız... o "Mutlak sizin ellerinizi, ayaklarınızıçaprazına keseceğim." "Tesvîl" bıçağı (yani yakında yaparım, şimdilik kalsın ileride işlerim düşüncesiyle sizi) sâlih amellerden keserim. "Sonra, mutlak sizin hepinizi birden asacağım!" Dünyanın süsleri ve onun taalluklarının hurmalarında... Dediler ki: "Biz, şüphesiz rabbimize döneceğiz." Dünya ve dünyanın içinde olanlara değil... Senin bize kızman da sır? rabbimizin âyetleri gelince îmân etmemizden... Ey bizim rabbimiz! Üzerimize sabır yağdır..." Dünyanın taalluklarını (ve bütün ilgilerini) kesmek işinde bize sabır ver... "Ve canımızı îmân selâmetiyle al!" Senin kulluğuna teslim olmuş olarak iman ile canımızı ali Yeryüzüne Takva Ehli Sahip Olacaktır Yüce Meali: Fir'avn'un kavminden yine o ileri gelen cemaat dediler ki: -"Yâ!. Musa'yı ve kavmini bırakacaksın ki, seni ve ilâhlarını bıraksın da, yeryüzünde fesat çıkarsınlar?" Dedi ki: -"Yine oğullarını öldürürüz ve kadınlarını diri tutarız; yine tepelerinde mutlak kahrımızı yürütürüz."127 Mûsâ, kavmine dedi ki: -"Siz, Allah'ın avn ve inayetini/yardımını isteyin ve acıya tahammül edip dayanın. Her halde arz/yeryüzü Allah'ındır. O'na kullarından dilediğini vâris kılar. Akıbet ise müttekîlerindir."128 Dediler ki: -"Biz, sen bize gelmezden evvel de ezâ edildik, sen bize geldikten sonra da...." Mûsâ Dedi ki: "Umulur ki rabbiniz, hasmınızı helak edip de sizi yeryüzünde halife kılacak; sizin de nasıl işler yapacağınıza bakacaktır."129 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Fir'avn'un kavminden yine o ileri gelen cemaat dediler ki" Firavunun Korkması Rivayet olundu: Firavun, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'dan göreceklerini gördü. Mûsâ tayhisselâm'dan görmüş olduğu; 1- Asâ mucizesi, 2- Yed-i Beyzâ (beyaz el) mucizesinden sonra; Firavun, Mûsâ Aleyhisseâm'dan çok şiddetli bir şekilde korktu. Bundan dolayı Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın iman davetine icabet etmedi ve Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a kötülük ile taarruz da edemedi...Belki Mûsâ aleyhisselâm'i serbest bıraktı.. Kraldan Çok Kralcıların Firavunu Kışkırtmaları Bundan dolayı Firavunun kavminin eşrafı ona dediler ki: "Yâ! Musa'yı ve kavmini bırakacak mısın?," Onları olduğu hal üzere terk edecek misin? yeryüzünde fesat çıkarsınlar?" Yani Mısır toprağında halkı dinlerinden çıkararak dinlerinde fesat mı çıkarsınlar? Ve onları sana tabi olmaktan alıkoyup çevirsinler mi? "Ve seni bıraksın," Bu kav/-/ şerif fesat çıkarsınlar?" kav/ şerifinin özerine atıftır. ve İlâhlarını...." Senin ma'bûdlannı, demektir. Firavunun Mabûdları? Denildi ki: (Kendisinin halkın en yüce rabbi olduğunu söyleyen) Firavun, yıldızlara tapıyordu. Doğrusu ise Farisî tefsir'de olduğu gibi: Firavun kendi suretinde putlar ve heykeller yaptırmıştı. Ve halkına da kendisine yaklaşmaları ve yakın olmaları için, kendi putlarına tapmasını ve heykellerine saygı göstermelerini emretti. Ve bundan dolayı Firavun; Benim! En yüksek rabbiniz!" dedi Firavunun Kötü Karar Vermesi "Dedi ki." Firavun onlara icabet ederek dedi ki: "Yine oğullarını öldürürüz," Hemen acele olarak onların erkek çocuklarını öldüreceğiz! "ve kadınlarını diri tutarız" Kadın (ve kızlarını) diri olarak terk edeceğiz! Onları öldürmeyeceğiz! Belki onların kadın ve kızlarını hizmetlerimizde kullanacağız, dediler.... Bu kavl-i şeriften maksat şudur: Biz yine onların erkek evlatlarını öldürmeye döneriz ve kadınlarını hizmette kullanırız; Musa'nın doğumu anında yaptığımız gibi yaparız. Bilsin ki biz onun üzerinde kahr, güç ve galebe sahibiyiz. Mûsâ, müneccimlerin, geleceğinden haber verdikleri, mülkümüz ve saltanatımızın elinde giderilecek olan çocuğun kendisi olduğu vehmine kapılmasın diye... "Ve yine tepelerinde mutlak kahrımızı yürütürüz." Biz kuvvetçe onların üzerindeyiz. Bizim hâlimiz asla değişmediği gibi biz onlara kahrımızı yürütürüz. Onlar, bizim elimiz ve kuvvetimizin altında kahra duçar olmuşlardır... Mûsâ A.m Kavmine Nasihati "Mûsâ, kavmine dedi ki:" Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, kavmi Firavunun sözünü işitip ona karşı aciz oldukları anda; kavmini teselli etmek ve güzel âkibetin onlar için olduğunu vaad etmek üzere, kavmine dedi ki; Siz> Allah'ın avn ve inâyetiniTyardımını isteyin" Firavunun belâsını defetmesi için Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden yardım dileyin... "ve acıya tahammül edip dayanın" İşitmiş olduğunuz, Firavunun bâtıl sözlerinden dolayı sabredin. "Her halde arz/yeryüzü Allah'ındır." Mısır arazisi... "°'na Kullarından dilediğini vâris kılar." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kullarından dilediğini Mısıra varis eder, demektir. "Akıbet ise," Nusret, ilâhî yardım ve zafer ile dolu olan güzel sonuç; " müttekîlerindir." Sizin de kendilerinden olduğunuz takva ehli içindir... İsrail Oğullarının İmanı Zira rivayet olundu Firavunun sihirbazları mağlûp olup, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın peygamberliği, hüccetinin yükselmesiyle beyân olup ortaya çıktığında, İsrail oğullarından altıyüzbin (600 bin) kişi Mûsâ Aleyhisselâma iman etti. Şirk ve isyandan korundular. Bundan, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden yardım dilemek ve sabretmenin, takva babından olduğunun ilânı vardır. Sabrın Mükâfatı Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Bu yaşlılık vakti, Yusuf un sohbeti bana müyesser oldu. Bu benim (Yakub Aleyhisselâm misâli) gönülden hüzne sabretmemdir..." (3/215) İsrail Oğullarının Şikâyetleri "Dediler ki:" İsrail oğullan dedi ki: "ezâ edildik/' Firavun tarafından... "Biz, sen bize gelmezden evvel," Senin risâletle bize gelmenden önce... Bununla Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm doğmadan önce ve sonra erkek çocuklarının öldürülmesini kasdettiler. "sen bize geldikten sonra da..." Resul olarak bize gelmenden sonra da... İsrail oğulları bununla; Firavunun bir daha erkek evlatlarını öldüreceğini tehditler savurması ve Firavunun Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a olan düşmanlığından dolayı İsrail oğullarına çeşit çeşit zulüm, işkence ve kötülük yapmasını murad ettiler... Mûsâ A.'ın fsrâil Oğullarına Vaadi "Mûsâ Dedi ki:" Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, İsrail oğullarının müşahede ettiklerinden dolayı sızlandıklarını ve feryatlarının çok şiddetli bir şekilde yükseldiğini gördüğünde, onları teselli etmek; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin; "Her halde arz/yeryüzü Allah'ındır." Kavl-i şerifinde beyân edileni onlara açıklamak için dedi ki: "Umulur ki rabbiniz, hasmınızı helak eder..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden, düşmanınızın helakinin çok yakın olduğu umulur.... Size bu yaptıklarını yapan ve tehdidleriyle sizi korkutan ve size zulüm eden düşmanınızın (Firavunun helaki çok yakındır).... 1 1 "Umulur ki" Fiili, kuldan sadır olursa, haberinin içerdiği manâyı ümit etmek içindir... "Umulur ki" Fiili, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine isnat edilirse, ümit ettirmektir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ümit ettirdiği şeyde ise vucûb vardır. Zira kerim ümit ettirdiği zaman ve vaad ettiği zaman, onu yapmayı (ve yaratmayı) nefsine vacip kılar... "Ve sizi yeryüzünde halife kılacak;" Sizi Mısır memleketinde ve mukaddes topraklarda halifeler kılacaktır... "bakacaktır." "Nazar etmek- bakmak" bazen kendisiyle ilme götüren tefekkür murad edilir... Bazen de kendisiyle görülen şey tarafına göz bebeğini kapatmak murad edilir ki, görmenin kendisinin üzerine terettüp etmesi istenir... Bu iki manâdan her biri, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hakkında muhaldir. (Zira bu tür noksan; sıfatlardan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri münezzehtir...) Ancak nazarını gayet üstün derecesi olan görmek hakkında mecazîdir.... Yani görür; ' sizin de nasıl işler yapacağınıza İhsan ve iyilik mi yapacaksınız yoksa kabahat ve çirkinlik mi? Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sizden sadır olan amellere göre size ceza ve mükâfat verecektir... Şük mü, nankörlük mü, taat mı Ve isyan mı, Dünya ve Kadın Hadis-i şerifte buyurdu: "Muhakkak ki dünya hoş (yeşillik, güzel manzaralı ve) tatlıdır. Allah sizi orada halife kıldı da nasıl iş görerceğinize (ve nasıl amel edeceğinize), bakıp durmaktadır. Gözünüzü açın! Dünyâdan sakının, kadından sakının. Muhakkak ki İsrail oğullarının ilk fitnesi kadın hakkında idi... Hadis-i Şerifin Şerhi Dünya hoş (manzaralı ve) tatlıdır." Yani dünyanın görünüşü güzeldir. Bakan kişiye hoşnutluk verir. Burada zikredilen dünyadan murad, dünyanın sureti ve metâı dır... Ancak dünyayı "hoş (yeşillek ve güzel manzaralı" diye vasfetti... Arablar, nimet olan şeylere hoş ve yeşillik ismini verirlerdi. Veya dünya süratlice yok olup gittiği için yeşilliklere benzetildi. (Yeşillikler de kısa bir sürede çürümektedirler...) Bunda dünyanın bir aldanma olduğuna ve insanların dünyanın güzelliği ve tadından dolayı fitneye düştüklerini beyân manâsı da vardır... "Ve muhakkak ki Allah sizi orada halife kıldı..." Yani sizleri dünyada halifeler kılacaktır, demektir. Yani sizin mallarınız hakikatte sizin değiller. Mallarınız Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinindir. Size o mallarda tasarrufu verdi. Bu tasarruf vekâlet menzilesinde (mertebesinde ve yerinde)dir... "Nasıl iş göreceğinize (ve nasıl amel edeceğinize), bakıp durmaktadır..." Tasarruf ettiğinize bakıcıdır.... Denildi ki bu hadis-i şerifin manâsı şöyledir: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, yeryüzünde sizi, sizden önce olanların halifesi kıldı. Onların elinde olanları size verdi. Allâhü Teâlâ bakıyor; acaba siz onların hallerinden ibret alacak ve onların sonuçlarını düşüncek misiniz??? Başkasının Başına Gelenlerden Nasihat ve İbret Al Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Kuş (bile) gitmez; Dâne (ve yem) tarafına... Çünkü diğer bir kuşu tuzağa tutulmuş gördü.... Nasihat al! Başkalarının başına gelen musibetlerden... Ta başkaları senden nasihat tutmasınlar..." İşârî ve Tasavvufî Manâlar Muhakkak ki Firavun nefsi... Ona hevâ, gadab ve kibir kavmi dedi ki: "bırakacak mısın?," " Musa'yı" Ruh Musayı... " ve kavminr'Kalb, sır ve aklı... yeryüzünde fesat çıkarsınlar?" Beşeriyet toprağında.... "Ve seni bıraksın," (Daha?) "ve ilâhlarını...." Dünya, şeytan ve ibadet etmeyen tabiat.... 'Dedi ki." Nefis Firavunu, "Yine oğullarını öldürürüz/' Ruhun ve kalbin sıfatının oğullarını ve sâlih amellerin kendisini Öldüreceğiz...Yani onların amellerini riya ve ucub (kendisini beğenmekle) iptal ederiz... "ve kadınlarını diri tutarız" Kendisinden amellerinden doğduğu sıfatları diri tutarız... "Ve yine tepelerinde mutlak kahrımızı yürütürüz." Mekr, tuzak ve hile ile "Mûsâ, dedi ki:"Ruh, "kavmine," Ve onun kavmi; Kalb, Akıl, Sır'dır... "Siz, Allah'ın avn ve inâyetinMyardimmı isteyin ve acıya tahammül edip dayanın" Nefse karşı mücâhede etmek, Nefse muhalefet etmek ve Hakka tabi olmak konusunda Allah'tan yardım dileyin... Her halde arz/yeryüzü." Beşeriyet arzı... " Allah'ındır.... O'na kullarından dilediğini vâris kılar." Ruh saidler ve onun sıfatlarını beşeriyet arzında varis kılar. Beşeriyet arzı ruhun sıfatlarıyla muttasıf olurlar. Ve beşeriyet arzına nefis eşkiyâları ve onun sıfatları da varis olurlar... O zaman da beşeriyet arzı onun sıfatlarıyla vasıflanır... "Akıbet ise, müttekîlerindir." Hayrın âkibeti ve saadet takvâlı olanlar içindir... Saidler de onlardandır.... "Dediler ki:" Ruh'un kavmi kendisine dediler ki, "Biz, "ezâ edildik... Sen bize gelmezden evvel," Sen bize ruhanî varidat ile gelmeden önce... Bizler baliğ olmadan önce; bizler beşeriyet vasıflarından ve muamelelerinden çok eziyet gördük... (3/216) "sen bize geldikten sonra da..." Bulûğ'dan sonra senin bize varidat ve ruhanî ilhamlarla gelmenden sonra da; bizler beşeriyete çağrışım ve davet eden şeylerden eziyet gördük. "Mûsâ Dedi ki:" Ruh onlar dedi ki: "Umulur ki rabbiniz, hasmınızı helak eder..." Nefis ve sıfatlarını Rabbânî varidat ile helak eder ve onların eziyetini sizden defeder... Bu kavl-i şerifte şuna işaret vardır: Ruhanî varidat tek başına nefis ve sıfatlarını yok etmeye (zararsız hale getirmeye) kâfi değildir... Ve elbette bunda Rubûbiyet sıfatlarının tecellisi de lazımdır... e sizi halife kılacak;" Yani kendi sıfatlarından bir sıfat ile tecelli ettiği zaman; beşeriyet arzında nefsin sıfatlarından bir sıfat kalmaz... Nefsin bütün sıfatlarını ruh ve kalbin sıfatlarına çevirir ve ruh'u halife kılar... "Yeryüzünde... bakacaktır; sizin de nasıl işler yapacağınıza...." Ubudiyet (kulluk makamında oturmak) ve Rubûbiyet nimetlerinin şükürlerini edâ etmede (nasıl davrandığınıza bakar....) Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyede de böyledir... Firavun Ve Kavmine İmtihanlar Yüce Meali: Filhakika/doğrusu, Âl-i Fir'avn'u tuttuk, senelerce kıtlık ve hasılat eksikliğiyle sıktık... Gerekti ki, düşünüp ibret alsınlar...130 Fakat kendilerine iyilik geldiği zaman, -"Ha! bu bizim hakkımız." dediler ve başlarına bir kötülük gelirse, Mûsâ ile maiyyetindekilerden teşe'üm ediyorlar/uğursuzluk geliyor sanıyorlardı. Şu'm kuşları/nasipleri ise, ancak Allah yanındadır ve lâkin ekserisi bilmezlerdi.131 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Hakikaten/doğrusu, Âl-i Fir'avn'u tuttuk," Firavunun kavmini ve dininin ehlini tuttuk... Bir adamın âl-i, onun husûsî adamları, onun işlerini ve kendi işlerini ona havale eden kişilerdir. (Ne ile tuttuk?) "Senelerce kıtlık ile..." "seneler" il, "sene" kelimesinin cemiidir... "sene" aslında mutlak olarak yıl manasınadır. Ancak bu kelime daha çok kıtlık senelerinde kullanıldı ve onunla kıtlık senelerinin tarihi belirtilmiş oldu. Hatta "seneler" kelimesi, kıtlığın ismi ve alemi oldu.... "yıldız" kelimesinin kullanımda (asıl yıldız demek olan) "Süreyya" kelimesine galip gelmesi gibi... (Daha ne ile onları tuttuk?) "Ve hasılat eksikliğiyle sıktık..." Meyvelerine, sebze ve ekinlerine hastalıklar isabet etmekle hasılatlarını eksilttik... Bu, kıtlığın ziyâde şeklidir. Zira meyveler, insanların azığı ve gıdalarıdır... Kıtlık Yılları Ka'b hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: -"İnsanlar üzerine bir zaman gelecek, Hurma ağacı tek bir hurma bile yüklenip tutmayacaktır. İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Seneler" kelimesinin ifâde ettiği kıtlık, onların ova, ziraat (çiftlik ve köylerinde) hayvancılık yapanları içindir. "ve hasılat eksikliğiyle sıktık..." (kavl-i şerifinin ifâde ettiği meyve, sebze ve hasılat kıtlığı) ise şehirlerinde vaki olan kıtlıktır.... Musibetler Öğüt İçindir "Gerekti ki, düşünüp ibret alsınlar..." Düşünüp ibret alsınlar ve öğütlensinler ve bunun onların günahlarından ve isyanlarından dolayı olduğuna yakînen inanıp uyansınlar ve böylece üzerinde oldukları azgınlık, taşkınlık ve düşmanlıktan vazgeçsinler... Lealte Fiili fâkavl-i şerifi me 'hâzin ilietidir. Ya Âliâhü Teâiâ hazretlerinin kullara dönük olan fullerinin maksatlarının ta'lîii (illet ve sebebinin) tecvizi içindir. Ehl-i sünnetten çoğu bu mezhepte ve görüşte olduğu üzere... Yada gayeyi kendisinin semeresi olan şey üzerine tertip etmek için tenzil etmektir.... Garazı kendisi için tertip olunduğu bir menzile indirmektir. Zira Allâhü Teâiâ hazretlerinin fiillerine tabi oimak; bir çok gayeler ve kendisi için gayenin iiieti olmaksızın koruyan değerü maslahatlar içindir... Şu cihetle ki eğer o maslahat ve gayeler olmamış olsaydı; elbette ona yönelmezdi. Şu niza götürmeyen şüphesiz bir realitedir... Musibetler Bu âyet-i kerime sununa delâlet etmektedir: Muhakkak ki mihnet, meşakkat, şiddetler ve musibetler, uyanmak ve itibâr edip ibret almayı gerektirmektedirler... Lakin (musibet ve belâlardan) ibret almak; saadet ehli ve basîret sahipleri içindir... Amma şekavet ehli olanlar ise, nimetlerin çoğu onları uyandırmadığı gibi; çok azab, şiddetli belâ ve musibetlere düşmek de kendilerini uyandırmaz... Söğüt Ağacı Gül Açmaz Şeyh Sadî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Çok çalışmakla söğüt (ağacının) dalından gül bitmez (yeşermez)" Zencî kişi hamama girmekte de beyaz olmaz... Bir kere yıkansa bile..." Firavunun Hadiselere Bakışı "Fakat kendilerine iyilik geldiği zaman," Genişlik, rehâf ve bolluk ve bunlardan gayri hayır kendilerine geldiği zaman; "Hal bu bizim hakkımız." Dediler" Bu bizim içindir; bizim bunu hak etmemizden dolayıdır, dediler. Bunu AHâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bir fazl-u keremi olarak görmediler... "Ve başlarına bir kötülük gelirse," Kıtlık ve belâ gibi bir kötülük gelirse de... ile maiyyetindekilerden teşe ediyorlar/uğursuzluk geliyor sanıyorlardı..." Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm ve ashabını uğursuzluk sebebi sayarladı... Ve derlerdi ki: -"Bize dokunan musibetler, hepsi ancak uğursuzluğundandır..." dir... Mahreçları birbirine yakın olduğu için teharfi ti harfinde idğâm olundu... uğursuzluk" kelimesinin "kuş" kelimesinden iştikakı, ve benzerlerinin iştikakı gibidir.... Sağ'ın zıddı olansol,"kuş" ve "uçan" diye isimlendirilmesi, medlulün kendisine delâlet eden şey ile isimlenedirilmesidir... Çünkü (Câhiliyet dönemi Arabları) kuşu ve uçan (şeyleri) bir işin uğursuzluğuna işaret ve delil sayıyorlardı. Bu kelimenin "babından" gelmesi ondan (zorla da olsa) kaçınmak içindir. Failin onun aslından kaçınmasıdır. Günah gibi... Yani ictinâb etmek, kaçınmak ve günahtan uzaklaşmaktır. (Zikredilen V-Hî kelimesi) kelimesinden gelmektedir. de günah demektir. Uğursuzluğun tafsilatı yakında gelecektir... Firavunun Rubûbiyet İddia Etmesinin Sebepleri Saîd bin Cübeyr hazretleri buyurdular: Firavunun mülkü (ve saltanatı) dörtyüz sene idi... Firavun, üçyüz (300) yıl hiçbir kötülük görmeden yaşadı. Bu ömrü boyunca; 1 - Bir gün olsa bile açlık görseydi, 2- Sıtma, hararet ve benzeri bir hastalık görseydi, 3- Veya bir saaafte olsa eğer ağrı ve sızı görmüş olsaydı; Firavun kesinlikle Rubûbiyetini iddia etmezdi... Firavun Ve Kavminin En Büyük Yalanları Onların (Firavun ve kavminin); -"Bize gelen hayır, hasenat ve iyiliğin sebebi, bizim onları hak etmemizi Bize isabet eden kötülük ve şerrin asıl sebebi de Mûsâ ve beraberindekilerin uğursuzluğudur!" demeleri; bu her iki hükümde de, onların Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yalan söylemeleridir... Zira şu kavl-i şerif ile (şu kavl-i şerif, Firavun ve kavminin yalancılar olduğunu beyan etmektedir:) Biliniz ki," İyi biliniz ki: "Şu'm kuşları/nasipleri ise, ancak Allah yanındadır..." Onlara isabet eden hayır ve şerrin asıl sebebi; ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında olup; onunla kaim olan bir sıfattır... Bunlar (hayır ve şerrin onlara isabeti) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin 1- Kaza, 2- Kader ve 3- Meşîetidir... (3/217) . Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bunlardan (hayır ve serden) dilediğini onlara isabet ettirir... Bu isabet etme işi herhangi bir kişinin yanında olan bir şeyin isabet etmesi ve uğursuzluğu değildir... Uğursuzluklarının Allah Katında Olmasının Manâsı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında olanlar (kaza, kader ve meşîeti) kuş'a benzetildi; bununla onların hayır ve şer işlerinde kendisini delil getirdikleri kuşa teşbîh içindir... Veya onların uğursuzluklarının sebepleri Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katındadır. Bu sebep de onların, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında yazılı olan kötü amelleridir. Zira onlara gelen, onların gördükleri bütün kötülükler, onlar için yazılan amellerinden başkası değildir.... Tair Nedir? "Kuş", medlulün, delil ile isimlendirilmesi yoluyla uğursuzluktan ibarettir. Bu onların (Firavun ve kavminin) kuş ile uğursuzlukta bulunmaları sebebiyledir... Çokları Câhildir lâkin ekserisi bilmezlerdi. Kendilerine isabet eden şeylerin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında olduğunu veya (kötü) amellerinin uğursuzluğundan olduğunu bilmezler de, söylemekte oldukları ve kendilerinden hikâye edilen (o cahilane) sözlerini söylerler... Bu kavl-i şerifte bilgisizlik ve cehaletin onların çoklarına isnat edilmesi; onların içinden bazılarının bunu bildiğini beyan etmek içindir. (Biliyorlardı) lakin inat ve büyüklenmelerinden dolayı ilimlerinin gereğiyle amel etmiyorlardı... Uğursuzluk Nedir? "tayr" uğursuzluk manasınadır. Bundan iştikak olunan isim, üzüm" vezninde olan "et-Tiyre"ismidir... et-Tiyre" insanların kendisiyle uğursuzluk yaptıkları (ve uğursuz saydıkları) şeylerdir. Kötüfâl'dır... Uğursuzluk ve Uğur Saymanın Aslı Bunun aslı şöyledir: (Câhiliyet döneminde) Arablar kuş ile fala bakarlardı. Onlardan biri bir maksadı için evinden çıktığında; eğer kuş, onların sağ tarafından gelirse, bunu uğurlu sayar bununla teberrük eder (yoluna devam eder) ve buna "Sânih" (uğur ve bereket) adını verirlerdi. Eğer kuş onlara sol taraflarından gelirse; bunun uğursuz sayarlardı. Ve buna da "Bârih" (terk etmek) adını verirlerdi... (Ve böylece yolculuğunu terk eder ve) evine dönerdi. Sonra Arabların bir kuşlar (bir şeyi uğursuz saymak hakkında) sözleri çok oldu. Hatta bunu (yani "tayr" uğursuzluk kelimesini) kendisiyle uğursuzluk kabul edilen ve uğursuz sayılan her şeyde kullanıldı. Uğursuzluk Şirktir Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, iptal etti. Şu hadis-i şerifleriyle; "et-Tiyre" yani uğursuzluğu -"Uğursuzluk şirktir." -"Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bunu üç kere tekrarladı." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şirk buyurması, ona inanan kişilerin, o uğursuzluk saydıkları (kuşların ve benzeri şeylerin) kendileri o şeyin gereğiyle amel ettikleri zaman, onun kendilerine menfaat celbettiğine veya kendilerinden bir zarar defettiğine olan itikadları sebebiyledir. Onlar bu itikadlanyla sanki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine şirk koşmuş oluyorlar... Mümin Çıkıp Müşrik Dönenler Abdullah buyurdu: Kim evinden çıkar ve sonra hemen evine geri döner ve onun bu şekilde evine dönmesine uğursuz saymış olduğu bir şey sebep olursa; muhakkak ki o kişi evine müşrik veya âsî olmuş olduğu halde döner... Uğursuzluk İnancı Küfre Götürür "El-Muhit" kitabında zikredildi: Güvercin öttüğü zaman; adamın biri; -"Hasta kişi vefat ederi" derse... Bu sözü söyleyen kişi, bazı meşâyih-i kirama (ve fıkıh âlimlerine) göre kâfir olur. Bir adam sefere çıkar ve saksağan öter de o kişi (Saksağanın ötmesini uğursuz sayarak) seferinden dönerse, gerçekten bazı meşâyih-i kiram (ve fıkıh âlimlerin) yanında kâfir olur. Karganın Ötmesi! ikrime (r.h.) buyurdular: Bizler İbni Ömer (r.a.)'ın yanindaydık. İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri de oradaydı. Orada bir Karga öterek geçti. Orada oturan adamlardan bir adam; -"Hayırdır! Hayırdır!" dedi. İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ne hayır! Ne de şer..." Kargayı Uğursuz Saymaları Çoğunlukla Kargayı uğursuzluk saydılar. "Yurdundan ve memleketinden uzaklaşıp gurbete gitmek" ondan alındı. Şu cihetle ki "Ayr|llk Kargası dediler. Çünkü Nuh Aleyhisselâm, suya bakması için gönderdiğinde gidip gelmemişti. Bundan dolayı Kargayı uğursuzluğa sebep saydılar. Ve Karga'nın isminden "Gurbet" kelimesini çıkarttılar... Uğursuzluk Kime Zarar Verir? ibni Mes'ûd (r.a.) hazretleri; -"Uğursuzluk, ancak (o şeyi) uğursuz sayan kişiye zarar verir!" buyurdular. Bu sözün manâsı şudur: Kim nehyedilen uğursuzlukla herhangi bir şeyi uğursuz sayar veya (câhil ve kâfir insanların) kendisinde uğursuzluk gördükleri şeyleri, men etmeden, onu hacetinde görürse, o uğursuz sayıp kötü gördüğü şey, onun başına gelir... Uğursuzluğun Zarar Vermemesinin Şartları Amma kim, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine tevekkül eder ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dayanırsa; şu cihetle ki; 1 - Kalbini Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine bağlar; 2- (Sadece) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden korkar, 3- (Sadece) ondan ümit eder, 4- (Allah'tan gayri) bütün iltifatlardan kesilir 5- Korkutucu bütün sebeplerden benliğini koparırsa; 6- Kendisine emredilen kelimeleri (aşağıda verilecek olan duayı) okur ve, 7- Bu şekilde geçip giderse; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin izniyle hiçbir şey ona zarar vermez. Uğursuzluğa Karşı Efendimiz (s.a.v.)m Tavsiye Ettiği Dua Burada geçen kelimelerden murad; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hadis-i şeriflerinde bulunan şu duadır: -"Hiçbir kul yoktur ki, mutlaka onun kalbine uğursuzluktan bir şey girer. Kul kalbinde (herhangi bir şey hakkında) uğursuzluk hissettiği zaman; şöyle dua etsin: -"Senin (bir şeyi) uğursuz saymandan başka bir uğursuz hiçbir şey yoktur! Senin hayrından başka da hiçbir hayır yoktur. Senden gayri hiçbir ilâh yoktur. Güç ve kuvvet (hayra çevirmek) ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerindendir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dilediği oldu... Hasenat (iyilikler) ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden gelirî Kötülük ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle gider! Ve ben Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin her şeye kaadir olduğuna şehâdet ederim..." (Diye dua etsin ve) yoluna devam edip gitsin... (Allah'ın izniyle hiçbir şey ona zarar vermez...) (Bu duanın manâsı şudur:) Yani insana isabet eden; 1- Hayır, 2- Şer, 3- Uğurlu olmak, 4- Uğursuzluk, 5- Ve benzeri her şey; (Ey Allâhım) ancak senin; 1- Kazan, 2- Kaderin, 3- Hükmün, 4- Mşîetin (dilemen) ile olur (meydana gelir...) Kadın Binek ve Ev Hadis-i şerifte Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Uğursuzluk (üç şeydedir:) 1- Kadın, 2- At (binek), 3- Ev... Bu hadis-i şerifin şerhi: Kadının uğursuzluğu, 1- Kadının ahlaksız olması, 2- Mehrinin çok pahalı olması, 3- Denildi ki: Kadının doğurmamasıdır Atın (bineğin) uğursuzluğu, 1- Boyun eğmemesi, 2- Onun üzerinde gazâ'ya çıkılmaması, (Yani bineğin Allah yolunda kullanılmaması onun uğursuz olduğunu gösterir...) Evin uğursuzluğu, 1 - Evin dar olması, 2- Komşularının kötü olmasıdır... Bu hüküm (kadın binek ve evde uğursuzluk olduğunun beyan edilmesi), galebiyet yönü üzeredir. Yoksa kesinlik değildir... Bu hadis-i şerifte hâsseten bu üç şey zikredildi. 1- Çünkü bu üç şeyde sahibine büyük zararlar dokunmaktadır 2- Veya bu üç şey âfete en yakın olan şeylerdir. 3- Zira insanlar umumiyetle bu üç şeyle imtihan olunmaktadırlar. Kim bu üç şeyle uğursuzlukta bulunursa, ondan ayrılsın... Hadis-i Şeriflerin Arasında Çelişki Var mı? Bu hadis-i şerife, Uğursuzluk yoktur" Hadis-i şerifiyle itiraz edildi. Ibni Kuteybe (Bu iki hadis-i şerifin arasında çelişki olmadığına dair şöyle) cevap verdi: -"Bu ondan mahsustur. Yani uğursuzluk yoktur; ancak şu üç şeyde uğursuzluk vardır," demektir... (Yani: -"Uğursuzluk yoktur" hadis-i şerifin (umûmî olan hükmü) -"Uğursuzluk (üç şeydedir:) kadın, at (binek) ve ev..." tahsis edilmiştir...) (3/218) Baykuşları Öldüren Ses Feylesofun biri soğuk soğuk teğanni eden (musikî yapan) birinin sesini işitti. Ve şöyle dedi: -"Kehânet ehli, Baykuş'un sesinin (ötmesinin) bir insanın ölmesine delâlet eder, dediler. Eğer onların söylediği doğruysa, (soğuk bir şekilde musîkî icra eden) bu adamın sesi de bütün Baykuşların öldüğüne delâlet eder!" dedi.... Bakkam ağacının altında, didin ve çabala! Ta ki işitmeyeyim.... Ya kapının önünde ol! Ya da dışarıya çıkıp gideyim..." Yıldız Kayması Bazı günlerde Yıldızlar kaydığında, emirler (melik ve padişahlar) korktular. Müneccim ve âlimleri huzura çağırıp topladılar. Herhangi bir şeyle cevap vermediler. Şâir Cemil dedi ki: - "Bu yıldızlar, kaydılar; Emir(imizin) düşmanlarını taşlamak için..." Emir bununla tefe'ül yaptı. Ve ona güzel bir hediye verilmesini emretti. Güzel Tefe'ül (Bir Şeyi Uğurlu Saymak) Güzel fâl ile tefe'ül etmekten bir beis yoktur... Zira; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, (meşru olan) tefe'ülü sever; fakat (bir şeyi) uğursuz saymayı sevmezdi (kerih ve çirkin görürdü)...." Güzel Tefe'ül Nedir? Güzel tefe'ül, kişinin Müslüman kardeşinden işitmiş olduğu güzel bir kelimedir. Şunlar gibi: Bir işi arayıp bulmak isteyene birinin "Ey (aradığını) bulan!" ve "Ey (aradığını bulmakta ve işinde) başarılı!" demesi gibi... Veya kişi seferde (yolculukta) olur da (Müslüman bir kardeşinden) "En doğru yolu bulan" yani yolculukta doğru yolu bulan (ve yolunu şaşırmayan), diye bir ses işitmesidir. Hasta kişinin, "Ey sağ ve salim" diye bir ses işitmesi gibidir... Tefe'ül'ün Caiz Olması Zira; -"Meşru işlerle tefeülde bulunmak meşrudur. (Herhangi bir şeyi) uğursuz saymak ise kendisinden nehyedilmiş (ve yasaktır)..." Tefe'ül ve Uğursuzluk? Tefe'ül (uğurlu saymak) ile uğursuz saymanın arasında fark vardır. Her ikisi de bir işin meali ve âkibeti üzerine işaretlerle delil getirmek olduğu halde tefe'ül ile uğursuzluk ayrı ayrı şeylerdir... Muhakkak ki insanî ruhlar, çok kuvvetlidir ve behimiyat (hayvanların) ve kuşların ruhlarından daha saf ve temizdir... İnsanın dili üzerine cereyan eden güzel kelimelerden (güzel bir iş hakkında) delil getirmek mümkündür. Kuşların uçması ve hayvanların hareketleri ise bunun hılâfınadır... Hayvanların ruhları ise çok zayıftır. Hallerden herhangi bir şey üzerine hayvanların ruhlarından (hayvanların hareketlerinden) delil çıkartmak asla mümkün değildir... Efendimizin (s.a.v.) Yağmur Duası Rivayet olunur: -"Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; "İstiskâ'da yağmur duası (ve namazında) cübbesini ters çevirdi..." el-Hidâye isimli fıkıh kitabında zikredildi: Yağmur namazı ve duasında, cübbe (ve benzeri üst elbisenin) ters çevirilmesi, bir çeşit tefe'üldür. (Uğurlu saymaktır) Yani -"(Yâ Rabbi!) Biz cübbemizi ters çevirdiğimiz gibi, sen de hâlimizi tersine çeviri" demektir.... Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.)'ın Unutmaması Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: -"Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.), Senden çok hadis-i şerif işitiyorum; (ama hemen) unutuyorum!" dedim. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"CÜbben! yay (ve ser)î" buyurdular. Ben cübbemi yaydım. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, mübarek eliyle ufaladı (çitiledi...) Ve Sonra da bana; -"Katla!" dedi. Ben de katlayıp toparladım. Ondan sonra işittiğimi asla unutmadım...." Bu yaymak, çırpmak ve toparlamak; tefe'ülden başka bir şey değildir... Yoksa ilim, kişinin cübbesinin üzerine düşen bir nesne değildir. Ufalamak (çitilemek) toparlamak ve katlamak kendisinde mümkün olan şeyler değildir... Lakin tefe'ül bunun sebebiyle hâsıl olmaktadır... Yani, ben cübbemi onun içine düşen şeyleri korumak için serdiğim gibi... Bu şekilde kulağımı da onun içine düşen sözlere eğdim... Bir kişiye çok mal verildiği zaman, o malı (altın ve parasını) elinin arasında çırpıp ufaladığı gibi, bu şekilde sana ilimden çok şey verilsin... Cübbenin üzerine düşen şeyleri, cübbeyi katlamakla korunduğu ve emniyete alındığı gibi, bu şekilde senin işittiğin ve hatırında olan şeyler de çıkmaktan ve unutulmaktan emniyettedirler. (Artık hiçbir şeyi unutmazsın) demektir.... İsimlerin Hadiselere Tesiri? Bazı vaziyetler, bazı hallere delâlet eder... Tıpkı bazı isimlerin bazı işlere delâlet etmesi gibi... İsimlerin Bir Ev Halkını Yakması Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) bir adama sordu: -"Adın nedir?" Adam; -"Cemre (tutuşmuş ateş)" dedi. Hazret-i Ömer sordu: -"Kimin oğlusun?" Adam; -"Şihâb'm... (Alevli ateşin)... Yine sordu: -"Nereden (geliyorsun)?" Adam; -"Harkadan... (Hararetten...) dedi. Hz. Ömer (r.a.) sordu: -"Nerede oturuyorsun?" Adam; -"Harra'da..." Harra yanmış gibi siyah taşlı olan bir yerdir. ("Harra'nm neresindensin?" adam; -"Kavuran alevli yerinde..." Bunun üzerine Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) hazretleri ona; -"(Acele) ailene yetiş! (Masumlar) yandılar!" dedi. Adam ailesine geldiğinde hakikaten onları yanmış olarak gördü." Kötü İsmin Menfî Tesiri Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) bir adam sebebiyle yardım dilemeyi murad etti. Ve ona ismini sordu. Adam (adım): -"Hırsız oğlu Zâlim!" dedi. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) ona; -"Sen zulmediyor ve babanda hırsızlık yapıyor! (Öyle mi?)" dedi. Ve ondan yardım dilemekten vazgeçti... Çirkin İsimleri Değiştirin İşte bu hadiseler, çirkin isimleri güzel isimlerle değiştirmeye delâlet eder. Zira muhakkak ki güzel isimlerde tefe'ül (uğur) vardır. Temârüzlük Edenin Sonu Bunun benzerleri. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şu hadis-i şeriflerinde anlaşılan manâdır: -"Temaruz etmeyin! (hastalık numarası yapmayın) Hasta olursunuz..." Yani kim (hasta olmadığı halde) hastalığını izhâr eder ve; -"Ben hastayım!" derse; işte bu söz ve fiili (davranışı) onun hastalığı ümit ettiğini gösterir ve o kişi hastalığa tutular... Yalandan Hastalık Hayat Çırasını Söndürür Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: -"Peygamber (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular ki; -"Hastalığı beyân etmek; hastalık getiriri Ta böylece hayat çırası söner (insan ölüp gider...)" Hasenat ve iyiliklere hidâyet buyuran Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. O (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri) seyyiât (ve kötülükleri) defedendir! (3/219) Firavuna Gönderilen İmtihanlar Yüce Meâlİ: Ve: -"Sen bizi büyülemek için her ne âyet getirsen, imkânı yok sana inanacak değiliz." derlerdi.13Z Biz de, kudretimizin ayrı ayrı âyetleri olmak üzere başlarına tufan gönderdik, çekirge gönderdik, haşerat gönderdik, kurbağalar gönderdik, kan gönderdik; yine inad ettiler ve çok mücrim ve günahkar bir kavim oldular. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Ve dediler:" Bunu Firavun ve kavmi; 1- Asa, 2- Kıtlık, 3- Meyvelerin eksilmesini gördükten sonra dediler ki: Mehmâ "her ne..." Şartın ismidir. fiiü (muzârîyi) cezmeder. Senin; "Sen her ne yaparsan; bende yaparım!" sözün gibi... Bu sözü sana söyleyen kişi, sanki sana; "Benim yaptıklarımı sen yapmaya kadir alamazsın!" dedi de; sen de ona (karşılık olarak): "Sen her ne yaparsan; bende yaparım!" dedin... "her ne," ibtidâ durumunda olduğu için mahallen merfü'dür. Haberi de, "imkânıyok sana inanacak değiliz." Kavl- şerifidir... Hangişeyi, demektir. Farisiolarak ta "Herneşeyki" demektir... "Sen bize getirsen" Yanımızda izhâr eder ve huzurumuza getirsen, demektir. Zamir, "herne,"kavl-işerifinerâcidir... "Bir âyet," "her ne," kavl-i şerifini beyân etmektedir. Mucizelere âyet ismi verildi. Bu Mûsâ aleyhisselâm'ın itikadına göredir; yoksa onların (Firavun ve kavminin) inançlarına göre değildir... l bizi büyülemek için," Bu âyetlerle bizim gözlerimizi büyüleyesin ve şekerleyip sevdirmek için... ili "imkânı yok sana inanacak değiliz." (Hiçbir surette) biz seni tasdik edici ve senin peygamberliğine iman edecek değiliz... "Biz de, başlarına gönderdik," Rivayet olundu: Firavun ve kavmini Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm (daha önce sözü edilen) dört âyet (yani;) 1- Asâ, 2- Yed-i Beyzâ (beyaz el), 3- Kıtlık, 4- Meyvelerin ve mahsulatın eksilmesiyle davet etti... Onlar inkâr ettiler. (İmana gelmediler...) Bunun üzerine Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, dua etti. Dua da demir kesildi: -"Ey Rabbimî Senin kulun Firavun, yeryüzünde yücelik ve büyüklük iddia ediyor. Zorbalık ediyor, zulüm, ediyor, taşkınlık yaptı, azdı ve çok aşırı gitti! (Firavun ve) onun kavmi senin ahdini bozuyorlar! Bundan dolayı (Ya Rabbi) onları büyük bir azab ile tut! Öyle bir musîbet ki onların başına azab olsun! Benim kavmime de bir vaaz ve öğüt olsunl Onlardan sonra gelecekler için de ibret olsun!.." diye dua etti . Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de onların cürümlerinden dolayı onlara azablar indirdi. Tufan "tufan (gönderdik)," Tufan; onlara gelen onları kuşatan ve onların mekanlarını, ekinlerini, ziraat yerlerini, bağ ve bahçelerini saran yağmur suyu veya sel suyudur ... Çekirge "çekirge (gönderdik)" Fârisi tefsirde buyuruldu: Uçan çekirgeler" Hayâtü'l-Hayevâni'l-Kübrâ"da buyuruldu: Kara çekirge yumurtadan çıktığı zaman, ona "ed-Dubâe" denilir. Kendisinde renkleri belirdiği; erkekleri san, dişileri de siyah olduğu zaman da ona, "çekirge," denilir. Çekirge Allah'ın Ordusudur Hadis-i şerifte buyurdu: -"Çekirge'yi öldürmeyin! Çünkü hakikaten çekirge, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin azametli (ve büyük) ordularmdandır." Çekirge'yi Öldürmek Eğer bu hadis-i şerif sahih ise, bu hadis-i şerif ile çekirge, ekinlerin ve ziraatın fesadına çalışmadığı zamandır... Eğer çekirge ziraat ve ekinlere saldırırsa, ekinlere zarar verirse; çekirgenin zararını defetmek için öldürmek veya başka yollarla onu ekinlerden defetmek ve uzaklaştırmak caizdir ... . Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'ın Çekirgelere Bedduası (Ibni Ömer r.a. hazretlerinden rivayet olundu.) Çekirge'nin biri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mübarek elinin önüne düştü. Bir de baktılar ki, kanatlarının üzerinde İbrânîce olarak şöyle yazılıydı: -"Biz Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin en büyük ordusuyuz! Bizim (her birimizin tam) doksan dokuz yumurtası vardır! Eğer bizim (yumurtalarımız) yüze tamam olursa; elbette o zaman dünya ve dünyanın içinde olan her şeyi yiyebiliriz..." Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri dua ettiler: -"Allâhım! Çekirgeleri helak et! Onların büyüklerini katlet ve küçüklerini de öldür! Çekirgelerin yumurtalarını ifsâd et (Nesillerini kurut!) Çekirgelerin ağızlarını, Müslümanların ziraat ekin, hayvan ve maişetlerine karşı kapat! Muhakkak ki sen duaları işitensin!"... (Bu duadan sonra) Cebrail Aleyhisselâm geldi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine; -"Senin dualarının bazılarını Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri icabet buyurup kabul etti!" dedi . Çekirgenin Kanadında Yazılı Olanlar Hasan bin Ali (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: -"Biz bir sofranın üzerindeydik! Yemek yiyorduk; ben ve kardeşim, Muhammed bin Hanefî ve amcamın oğulları: Abdullah, Kasem, Fazıl bin Abbâs (r.a.) vardı... Çekirgenin biri sofranın üzerine düştü. Abdullah, onu tuttu ve bana; -"Bunun üzerinde ne yazılıdır?" diye sordu. Ben de; -"Ben Mü'minlerin emîri babama bunu sordum! Babam da; -"Ben bunu Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine sordum; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bana buyurdular:" Çekirgenin kanadının üzerinde şu yazılıdır: -"Muhakkak ki ben Allah'ım! Benden başka ilâh yoktur. Ben Çekirgenin Rabbiyim! Ve Çekirgenin Rezzâkı (ona rızk vereni)yim! Ben dilediğim zaman. Çekirgeyi bir kavme rızk olarak gönderirim! Ve ben dilersem, Çekirgeyi bir kavme belâ olarak gönderirim!" Orada hazır olan Abdullah bin Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Bu gizli olan ilimlerdendir!" . Hayvanların içinden Çekirge kadar, insanların yiyeceklerine fesat verip zarar veren başka hiçbir hayvan yoktur. Çekirge Yenilir mi? Müslümanlar, Çekirge'nin yenilmesinin mubah olduğunda icmâ ettiler. Dört (mezhebin imamları) buyurdular: 1 - Çekirgenin etinin yenilmesi helâl'dir. 2- İster burnu sürtünerek (kendiliğinden) ölse, 3- Veya kesilse, 4- Mecûsînin avlamasıyla öldürülse, 5- Müslamanın avlamasıyla öldürülse, 6- İster (avlama anında) ondan bir şey kesilsin; 7- Veya kesilmesin... (Bütün durumlarda çekirgenin yenilmesi helâldir...) Umûmî olarak Çekirgenin etinin yenilmesinin helâl olduğuna dâir şu hadis-i şeriftir: -"Bize İki meyte (ölü hayvan) ve iki kan helâl kılındı: 1- Ciğer, 2- Dalak, 3- Balık, 4- Çekirge..." Çekirgenin Bazı Havâssı İnsan, kara çekirgesiyle buhurlandığı zaman, bevil zorluğu (küçük abdest çıkarmakta sıkıntı) çekenlere çok faydalıdır. Karın Şişmesi ve Midenin Su Almasına Karşı İbni Sînâ buyurdular: On iki çekirge alınır, başlan ve tarafları (iki kanat ve kuyrukları) kesilip atılır ve onunla beraber az bir Mersin ağacının kurutulmuş (yaprağı) ile beraber içilirse, istiskâ (karın şişmesi, midenin su almasına) karşı çok faydalıdır... Cüzzâm Hastalığına Karşı Ama deniz çekirgesi ise, Sedef çeşidindendir. Batı ülkelerinde deniz sahillerinde çok olur. Onu çoğu kere, kızartarak veya haşlayarak yerler. Deniz çekirgesinin eti, Cüzzâm hastalığına şifâ ve faydalıdır... Haşerât (Kummel) "Ve haşerat (gönderdik), Farisî tefsir'de buyuruldu: "Yürüyen çekirge"dir. Denildi ki: "kummel (haşerat,)" "kimlilerin büyüğüdür, "kımıller, kelimesi, "kımıl" kelimesinin cemiidir... Buna Türkçe'de, "Kene" denilir. (Umumiyetle) develere musallat olur. Kenenin Darb-ı Mesel Olması Darb-ı meselde varid oldu: -"Keneden daha (iyi) işitir..." Bu şundandır: Kene gerçekten bir günlük mesafede olan develerin ayak seslerinin hışırtısını işitir. Ve ona doğru harekete geçer. Güve Denildi ki: kummel (haşerat,)" buğday'dan çıkan güvedir. Denildi ki: (3/220) "kummel (haşerat,)", ziraat ve ekinlere vaki (ve musallat) olan bir şeydir. (Ama) çekirge değildir. Daha yaş iken ve kuvvetlenmeden önce sümbülleri yer. Ekin uzar ama sümbülü yoktur. (Sümbülünün içinde de taneler yoktur...) Bit imam Hasan Basrî hazretleri, "kummel (haşerat,)" kelimesini, "kam/e" (bit)" şeklinde okudu. Kâfin fethası ve m/m 'in sükünüyle okudu . İmam Hasan bununla; insanın bedenine ve elbisesine düşen ve bit diye maruf olan haşereyi murad etti... Bit Unutkanlığa Sebep Olur Canlı olan bit'e bakıldığı ve atıldığı zaman, unutkanlık verir. Unutkanlık Veren Bazı Şeyler Câhız buyurdular: Hadis-i şerifte şöyle varid oldu: 1- Ekşi ve ham (elma) yemek, 2- Fare artığını yemek. 3- Ve bit atmak, insana unutkanlık verir..." Kadının Hamlini Öğrenmenin Bir Yolu Hamile olan bir kadının hamlinin kız mı veya erkek mi olduğunu (sağlıklı bir şekilde) öğrenmek istediğin zaman, bir bit al, o bit bir kişinin avucunun içindeyken, o kadın sütünü üzerine sağsın. Eğer bit üzerine sağılan sütün içinden çıkıp giderse, o kadının hamli kızdır. Yok eğer o bit üzerine sağılan sütün içinde (hapis olup) kalırsa o kadının hamli erkektir... Bevil Yapamayan Bir adamın bevli (küçük tuvalete çıkması) tutulursa; onun bedeninin bitlerinden bir bit al; o kişinin ihlîl (zekerinin deliğine-küçük abdestini yaptığı yere) koyun; o kişi hemen o vakit tuvalete çıkar... Bit Kirden ve Pislikten Doğar Bilinen bit, ter ve kirden doğar. Ter ve kir, kişinin elbisesine, tüy ve kıllarına isabet ettiği zaman ve hatta (ter ve kir) küflü, pis ve mikroplu bir yerde olurlarsa oraya bit düşer... Tabiî Bitler Câhız buyurdular: Bazen bir insanda tabiî bit olur. (Onun bedeni bit üretir...). O kişi, ne kadar çok temizlenirse temizlensin; hangi kokulan sürünür ve ilaçları kullanırsa kullansın ve elbisesini ne kadar çok değiştirirse değiştirsin o kişide tabiî olara bit doğar... İpek Elbise Giyene Bit Gelmez Bu durum, Abdurrahman bin Avf (r.a.) hazretleri İle Zübeyr bin Avvâm (r.a.) hazretlerine arız olduğu gibi... Bu iki sahabe (bedenlerine bit düşmemesi için) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden ipek elbise giymeye izin istediklerinde; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bu konuda kendilerine İzin verdi ... Eğer her ikisi (Abdurrahmin bin Avf r.a. ile Zübeyr bin Avvâm r.a.) bu konuda çok büyük bir sıkıntı ve şiddet içinde olmasalardı, bu konuda kendilerine izin verilmezdi. Bit Defetmek İçin İpek Bedende bitleri defetmek için ipek elbise giymek caizdir. Zira bit, hâs ve ipek elbiselerde olmaz. "Envârtn-Meşârik"te buyuruldu: Eğer bu sahih ise, bu ruhsat sadece sefere mahsus değildir. El-Vâkiâtü'1-Mahmûdiyye" (isimli kitabında Aziz Mahmûd Hüdâî hazretleri) buyurdu: Bit, soğuktan olur. Bundan dolayı kış mevsiminde bit çok olur. Yaz mevsiminde bit olmaz. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin Mübarek Bedeni imam Suyûtî (h.a.) buyurdular: -"Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mübarek elbisesinin üzerine hiçbir zaman sinek konmadı ve asla bit ona eziyet etmedi. (Mübarek bedenine kesinlikle bit düşmedi....) Kurbağa Ve kurbağalar (gönderdik,)" "Kurbağalar" kelimesi, "Kurbağa" kelimesinin cemiidir... "küçük parmak kelimesi gibidir. Lügat yönünden meşhur ve sahih olan (malûmat) budur... Kurbağa Kelimesi "Kurbağa" kelimesinin) müennesi "Dişi kurbağa" (kelimesi)dir. İnsanlar umumiyetle, dâl harfinin fethasıyla okurlar. "derhem" kelimesi gibi İmam Halîl (r.h.) bunu inkâr etti (dâl harfinin fethasıyla okunmasını lügat ilmi yönünden kabul etmedi...) imam Halîl (r.h.) buyurdular: -"(Arab) kelâmında, "vezninde" dört kelimeden başka hiçbir kelime yoktur. Onlarda; "Dersem- para" "Atı gitmekten men etmek" demektir "Obur, çok yemek yiyen kişi..." demektir. "obur ve küstah kişi," demektir. Aynı zamanda bu kelime bir isimdir ... Kurbağaların Üremeleri Kurbağaların türleri çoktur . {Kurbağalar/n üremeleri ve oluşmaları iki kısımdın) 1 - (Kurbağaların bazıları) çiftleşmeyle olur. 2- Bazıları da çiftleşmeyle olmazlar. Çiftleşmeyle olan kurbağalar, karada yumurta yapar ve suda yaşarlar. . Toprağın Tabiatından Yaratılanlar Çiftleşmeyle olmayanlar ise, biraz kalkmış, çok zayıf akan suların içinde olur. Yumuşak yerlerde, bataklıklarda ve çok yağan bir yağmurdan hemen sonra ürerler. Yağmur ve rüzgardan sonra yeryüzünde kurbağa çok bulunduğu için, (bazıları) kurbağaların bulutlardan yağdığını zannederler. Yağmurlardan sonra oluşan kurbağalar, erkek ve dişi kurbağadan doğmuş değillerdir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, o kurbağalan o saatte ve o andaki toprağın tabiatından yaratmaktadır.... Kurbağa kemiği olmayan hayvanlardandır. Kurbağaların bir kısmı öterler. Kurbağaların bir kısmı da ötmezler. Öten kurbağaların bir kısmı sesleri, kulaklarına yakın bir yerden çıkmaktadır. Kurbağa ötmeyi bıraktığı zaman, keskin işitmesiyle vasıflanır: öten kurbağa suyun dışında terk edildiği zaman... Kurbağanın Ötmesine Mâni Olmak Kurbağanın ötmesine mâni olmak istediğin zaman, kurbağanın alt çenesini suyun içine koy; kurbağanın alt çenesine su girdiği andan itibaren artık kurbağa ötemez. Kurbağa Sözünün Tefsiri Bundan dolayı bir şâirin şu sözleri ne kadar zarif ve incedir: Kurbağa söyledi bir söz; Onu hükemâ (hikmet ehli) tefsir ettiler. "Ağzımda su var!..." Hiç; Konuşur mu ağzında su olanlar...." En Çok Zikreden Mahlûkat? Süryân-ı Servî (r.h.) buyurdular: Kurbağa için şöyle denilir: -"Hiçbir şey kurbağadan daha çok Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikir etmiyor*" Kurbağanın Zikri? İmam Zemahşerî (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Kurbağa, ötmesinde; "Subhân'allâh'ıl-Melikn-Kuddûsr AİIâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini teşbih ederim, 0 Meliktir (her şeyin hakiki sahibidir ve) 0 Kuddûs (bütün kusurlardan münezzehtir)... "der. Kurbağanın Teşbihi Rivayet olundu: Davud Aleyhisselâm (bir keresinde); -"Bu gece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini öyle teşbih edeceğim ki; mahlûkatından hiçbiri onu öyle teşbih etmemiştir!" dedi. 0 anda, evinin sulağında bulunan bir kurbağa kendisine şöyle seslendi: -"Ey Davud! Sen Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine karşı teşbihinle övünüyor musun? Muhakkak ki doksan yıldır , Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini teşbih ediyorum! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini teşbih etmekten dilim kurudu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin zikrinden şu iki kelimeyle meşgul olmaktan gerçekten on gecedir, ne bir yeşillik yedim ve nede bir yudum su içtim!" dedi. Davud Aleyhisselâm sordu: -"O iki kelime nedir?" Kurbağa; -Ey her dil ile teşbih olunan ve her mekânda zikir olunan..." (kelimelerdir...) Bunun üzerine Davud Aleyhisselâm kendi içinden; -"Benim daha çok zikretme derecesine ulaşmam umulmaz!" dedi. Kurbağa ve Nemrudun Ateşi Enes (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: -"Kurbağaları öldürmeyinl Zira İbrahim aleyhisselâm'ın ateşine uğradı. (Ve hemen gidip) ağzıyla su taşıyarak getirdi (İbrahim Aleyhisselâmı yakmak için) yakılan ateşin üzerine döktü..." Kurbağa ve Veba İbni Sînâ buyurdu: -"Bir senede (diğer senelerden farklı olarak eğer) kurbağa çoğalırsa, adetlere göre, o senenin ardında veba hastalığı ziyâde olacaktır..." (3/221) Kurbağa Tabiri "EI-Vâikâtü'1-Mahmûdiyye" de buyuruldu: Kurbağa tabiri şudur: Gerçekten gizli noksanlığa sahiptir. Zira zikreder, o aslında keylîdir. Keylfde noksan olmasından kilede olan noksanlığından dolayı, onun içine dâhil oldu . Kadının Hamile Kalmaması tçin Kurbağanın özelliklerinden biri de, şudur: Bir kadın, su kurbağasını tutar; ağzını açar ve kurbağanın ağzına üç kere tükürür ve sonra o kurbağayı geri suya bırakırsa; o kadın bir daha asla hamile kalmaz.. İstenmeyen Kılların Çıkmaması İçin Kurbağanın kanı/ kılları yolunan (ve kıl çıkması*, istenmeyen) yerlere sürülürse bir daha orada kıl çıkmaz. Ağrısız Diş Çekmek İçin İcâmiyye kurbağasının iç yağı bir dişin üzerine konulursa; hiç ağrı hissedilmeden o diş çekilir. Kurbağaların Seslerini Kesmek Kazvînî (r.n.) buyurdular: Ben Musul şehrindeydim. Bir arkadaşımız vardı. Bostan ve bahçesinin içinde bir meclis ve bereket yeri bina etti. (Orada ilim ve irfanın müzâkeresi için meclisler kurulurdu.) Fakat orada kurbağalar türedi. 0 mekanda iskân edenlere (ve oraya misafirliğe gelenlere) Ötmeleriyle kurbağalar, eziyet vermeye başladı. Bunu iptal etmekten (kurbağaların ötmelerinin önüne geçmekten) aciz kaldılar. (Neden sonra) bir adam geldi. 0 adam; -"Ters çevirilmiş bir halde bir leğeni (testiyi) suyun üzerine koyun!" dedi. Öyle yaptılar. O andan itibaren kurbağa ötme seslerini hiç işitmediler... KAN "Ve kan (gönderdik;) Âyetlerin (Âfetlerin) Seyri Rivayet olundu: Sekiz gün şiddetli bir zulmetin (ve karanlığın) içinde yağmur yağdı. Hiçbir kimse evinden çıkmaya güç yetiremiyordu. Yağan yağmurun suları evlerinin içlerine kadar girdi. Hatta onların halkalarına kadar çıktı. (Burada bizim boyun halkası diye tercüme ettiğimiz) onların boyun halkaları"kelimesis "boyun"kelimesinin cemiidir. de, boğaz gediği {boşluğu) ile arasında olan kemiktir. O da cübbenin (ve paltonun) omuza atıldığı yerdir... O yağan yağmur ve sudan bir damla bile İsrail oğullarının evlerine girmedi. İsrail oğullarının evleri Kıbtîlerin evleri ile karışık ve beraber olduğu halde... . Yağan yağmurun suyu, onların tarla, arazî, bağ ve bahçelerine aktı. Su onların tarla ve bahçelere gitmelerine ve arazîyi kullanmalarına mani oldu. Yedi gün böyle devam etti. (Firavun ve Kıbtîler.) Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a: -"Bizim için Rabbine dua et! Bunu üzerimizden kaldırsın! Sana iman edeceğiz!" dediler. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm dua etti. Yağmur durdu. (Sular çekildi.) Ekinler, yeşillikler ve otlar, daha önce hiç görülmediği bir şekilde bolca yeşerdi. Bunun üzerine onlar (Firavun ve aveneleri): -"Bu aslında bizim temenni ettiğimiz şeydi... Bu su (yağan yağmur) bizim için azab değil; bir nimet, bolluk ve bereket imiş! Hayır! Vallahi biz sana iman etmeyeceğiz ey Mûsâ!" dediler. Ahidlerini bozdular. Küfürleri üzerine kaldılar. Tam bir ay böyle devam etti. Ondan sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların üzerine Çekirge gönderdi. Onların topraklarına (ekin ve tarlalarına) vaki oldu. Bazıları bazılarının fevkinde bir zira* kadardı. Onların ziraat, ekin ve meyvelerini yediler. Hatta onların kapılarını, tavanlarını, (evlerinin direklerini) ve elbiselerini yediler. 0 çekirgelerden hiçbiri İsrail oğullarının evlerine girmedi. Onlar (Firavun ve Kıbtîler,) Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a sığındılar ve önceki gibi söylediler {yani: -"Bizim için Rabbine dua et!Bunu üzerimizden kaldırsın!Sana iman edeceğiz!" dediler) Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm sahraya çıktı. Asâ'sı ile doğu ve batıya işaret etti. Onların arazilerinde yedi gün kaldıktan sonra geldiği yere döndü (çekirgeler...) Onların memleketinde bir tane bile çekirge kalmadı. Sonra onlar (Firavun ve aveneleri) arazilerine baktılar. Mısır'ın Çevresi hep ot, ziraat, ekinler (olduğu gibi) kalmış... Bunun üzerine onlar; -"Bu kalanlar bu sene bize yeter! Hayır! Vallahi biz sana iman etmeyeceğiz!" dediler. Bunun üzerine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların başına kummel (haşerat) musallat kıldı. Haşerat, tam yedi gün onların memleketinde kaldı. Yeşil hiçbir ağaç (ot, ekin ve ziraat gibi bir şey) kalmadı hepsini yedi ve arazîlerinde çekirgeden arta kalanların hepsini ve her şeyi güve yalayıp yedi. Hatta kummel (haşerat) onların yemeklerinin içine giriyordu. Onların elbiseleriyle derilerinin arasına giriyordu. Haşerat, onları emiyor, ısınyor ve onların, kıllarını, tüylerini, kaşlarını ve gözlerinin kirpiklerini yiyordu. Onları uyku, durmak ve istirahat alıkoymuştu. Bundan onlara çiçek hastalığı peyda oldu. Dünya Tarihinde Çiçek Hastalığına Tutulan İlk Kavim Haddâdî (r.h.) tefsirinde buyurdular: Onlar (Firavun ve aveneleri) çiçek hastalığıyla azab olunan ilk kavimdirler...Çiçek hastalığı daha sonra insanlar arasından bu âna kadar kaldı. Sonra üçüncü kere, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a sığındılar.... Onlardan bu belâ ve âfetler kaldırıldı. Onlar: -"Şu an senin hakiki bir sihirbaz olduğun anlaşıldı!" dediler. Ve dediler ki: -"Artık Rabbin bize ne yapabilir? Sen, arazilerimizin yeşerttiği her şeyi helak ettin! Hangi şey üzerine sana iman edeceğiz? Çek git! (Bize yapmak için senin elinden ne geliyor ve) bize gücünün yapmaya yettiğini yap!" Bunun üzerine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onlara kurbağa gönderdi. Onlar herhangi bir elbise ve yemeği açtıklarında içinde kurbağa görüyorlardı. Yatakları bile kurbağa ile doluydu. Kurbağalar, onların kazanlarına sıçrıyordu; kazanları kaynarken.. Konuşma anında onların ağızlarına giriyordu. Kurbağaların çok bağırma ve seslerinden bazıları bazılarının seslerini işitmiyordu. Onlardan birini öldürdüklerinde bütün evlerinin yerlerinin dolmasından ve hatta oturacak yerlerinin kalmamasından korkuyorlardı. Dördüncü defa Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a sığındılar. Yalvardılar. Yakardılar. Mûsâ aleyhisselâm onlardan (iman edeceklerine dair) ahidler ve sağlam sözler aldı. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm dua etti. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri büyük bir rüzgar ile bütün kurbağalan denize atarak, onları genişliğe kavuşturdu. Onlar (Firavun ve aveneleri) ahidlerini bozdular. Verdikleri sözü tutmadılar. Bunun üzerine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların üzerine kan gönderdi. Onların bütün suları, kuyuları, dereleri, nehirleri, göletleri ve su pınarları kalın kırmızı bir kan oldu. Öyle ki hatta bir Kıbtî (Firavunun akrabası) ile bir İsrail oğlu aynı kabın (kovanın) üzerinde toplanırdı. Kıbtînin tarafına gelen su kan olurdu. İsrail oğlunun tarafına gelen ise olduğu hal üzere su olarak kalırdı. Kıbtî, İsrâilî olan bir kişinin ağzındaki suyu emerdi. Ama su onun (Kıbtfnin) ağzında yine kan olurdu.... (3/Z2Z) Aydın Olmak Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: -"Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın kavmi o suyu içerlerken; O su çok elverişli bir su olurdu. Salih ol! Bizimle gör, mehtabı (ışık ve mürşidi)..." Kan Sonra Firavunu (ve avenelerini) susuzluk aldı. Şiddetli bir şekilde susadilar. Ağaçların rutubetli ve nemli yapraklarını emiyorlardı. (Suyunu emmek için yaş ağaç yapraklarını ağızlarına aldıkları vakit o yapraklar, boğazı) yırtıp yakan bir kan veya çok acı ve tuzlu bir kan oluyordu. Firavun ve aveneleri tam yedi gün boyunca kandan başka hiçbir şey yiyemediler ve içemediler. Bunun üzerine Firavun, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a şöyle yalvardı: -"Ey Mûsâ! Senin Rabbine kasem ve yemin ederim ki, eğer sen, bu kanı bizden kaldırırsan elbette sana iman edeceğiz!" dedi. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm dua etti. Sulan tatlı oldu. (Fakat onlar yine iman etmediler.) Küfre dönüp devam ettiler. Ta ki Firavun ve aveneleri gark oluncaya kadar bu hal üzere devam etti.... Tafsîlî Âyetler "Tafsil olunmuş âyetler..." Bu kavî-i şerif, "Biz gönderdik" Minin mef 'û/ünden hâl'dir... Yani biz onların üzerine bu eşyayı (Tufan Çekirge Haşerat Kurbağalar ve Kanı....) âyet oldukları halde ve açıklayıcı alâmetler oldukları halde gönderdik... Akıllı bir kişinin üzerine, bunların Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bir azap olduğu asla müşkil olmaz (ve anlaşılması zor bir şey değillerdi...) Mufassılât ( Denjldiki: "Tafsil olunmuş" kelimesinin manâsı, tefrik olunmuş; ve onların hallerini imtihan için, bazıları bazılarından bir zaman ile ayrılmış, demektir. Onlar (başlarına gelen bu âyetlerden) ibret alacaklar mı? Veya muhalefet ve inat etmeye devam mı edecekler? (Bu durumun izhârı için âyetler farklı zamanlarda geldiler...) Bunlardan her bir âyetin (azabın) arası bir aydır. Her birinin devam etme süresi de bir haftaydı... Kibirli ve Mücrim Kavim "yine inad ettiler (kibirlendiler)" Âyetlere (ve Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a) iman etmek ve tazîm etmekten büyüklük tasladılar. "ve çok mücrim ve günahkar bir kavim oldular." Mücrimler topluluğu oldular. Yani inat ve küfürleri, onlara aşikâre gelen ve zahir olan âyetlere iman getirmekten onları alıkoydu.... Yüce Meali: Vaktâ ki azap üzerlerine çöktü, -"Yâ Mûsâ." dediler, "bizim için rabbine dua et, sana olan ahdi hürmetine... Eğer bizden bu azabı sıyırırsan kasem olsun ki, sana katiyyen îmân ederiz ve Benî İsrail'i seninle beraber mutlak göndeririz."134 Vaktâ ki, erişecekleri bir müddete kadar azabı kendilerinden sıyırdık, derhal yeminlerini bozdular.13S Biz de âyetlerimizi tekzîb ettikleri ve onlara kulak asmadıkları için kendilerinden intikam aldık da hepsini denizde boğduk.136 Ve o hırpalanıp ezilmekte bulunan kavmi, mâhut/bilinen arzın bereketlerle donattığımız meşrıklarma/doğularına, mağriblerine/ batılarına vâris kıldık ve rabbinin Benî İsrail'e olan o güzel kelimesi -sabretmeleri sebebiyle- tamamen tahakkuk etti de, Fir'avn ile kavminin yapageldikleri masnûâtı/sanatları ve yükselttikleri binaları yerlere serdik....137 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Vaktâ ki azap üzerlerine çöktü," Tufan ve diğer azablardan zikredilenler... Yani azablardan herhangi biri onların başına vaki olduğu zaman; "dediler," Her defasında dediler ki: "Yâ Mûsâî bizim için rabbine dua et, sana olan ahdi hürmetine..." Be (^) harfi, emrinin sılası içindir. "harfi" masdariyet içindir. Ondan murad, peygamberlik ahdidir. Yani, Rabbine dua et! Bizden bu azabı açıp gidersin; senin yanında olan Rabbinin peygamberlik ahdi hakkı için..." demekti. Ahid ve Peygamberlik Allâhü teâlâ hazretlerinden olan o ahid peygamberliktir. Çünkü peygamberlik hakkı ve gereği; peygamberin ümmetinin başına gelen belâ, mihnet ve musibetlerin def edilmesi için ümmetine dua etmesidir. Burada peygamberlik, ahd diye isimlendirildi. Mübalağa içindir. Çünkü peygamberlik daha çok ahidlerle dolu olmasındandır. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, peygamberler gönderdiğinde, onlara risâletin ağırlık, sıkıntı ve zorluklarına tahammül etmelerini vasıyyet etti ve tebliğin misâkını onlardan aldı. Peygamberlik, kendisiyle Va!iy?t J^lınan Şeylerden ve ahdi kılındı. Böylece ahdin kendisi, mübalağa için kendisiyle ahd olunan (peygamberlik manâsında) kılınmış oldu. Tefsîr-i farisî'de buyuruldu: "sana olan ahdi hürmetine..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ahd ettiği şey ile, sana yakın etmiş olduğu ahd yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sana vermeyi vaad ettiği hakkı için ki, ona icabet olunur... "harfi" mevsûldur. Bu harf ile yalvaran kişinin, Allâhü teâlâ hazretlerinden hacet ve dileklerini dilemesi ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dua etmesi tabir (ifâde) olundu. Be (^) harü, yine emrinin sılası içindir... Firavun Yine İman Edeceğim dedi "Eğer sıyırırsan kasem olsun ki..." Kaldırır ve yok edersen; "bizden bu azabı..." Başımıza gelenleri ve bize vaki olanları... sana katiyyen îmân ederiz ve Benî İsrail'i seninle beraber mutlak göndeririz." Babalarının vatanlarına göndeririz, demektir. 0 da arz-ı mukaddesedir. Ve onları, teshir (her türlü işe ve emre hazır ve amade köleler) ve zor işlerde çalıştırma işinden serbest bırakırız... "Vaktâ ki, erişecekleri bir müddete kadar azabı kendilerinden sıyırdık..." Yani azab olundukları, zamanın (son) hududuna kadar veya helak olundukları zaman, o da gark olma (boğulma) zamanlarıdır... "bir müddete kadar" kavi-i şerifi, ıdlJull Vaktâ ki kendilerinden sıyırdık," kavi-i şerifini taaituk etmektedir. 'Onlar erişecekleri (vakit)" kavi-i şerifi, vakit" kelimesinin sıfatı olmak üzere, cer mahallindedir; "derhal yeminlerini bozdular." Bu kavi-i şerif, df "vaktaki" kavl-i şerifinin cevâbıdır. Yani biz kendilerinden azabı kaldırdığımız vakit, onlar hiç düşünmeksizin ve hiç durmaksızın hemen sözlerinden geri dönüp, yeminlerini bozdular. bozmak" kelimesi Fârisî olarak; ahdi kırmak ve bozmaktır..." intikam "Biz de kendilerinden intikam aldık..." Fe (ii) harfi sebebiyet içindir. Ahdi bozmak, intikam ve azab sebeptir... İntikam ile, kötülük ile kötülüğe karşılık vermek olan azab murad olundu. Peygamberlerin ve Evliyanın Hâli Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri intikamı kendi zâtına isnat etti.., Çünkü peygamberler ve kâmil evliya (mürşid-i kâmiller) mâ sivallâhtan (Allah'tan gayri her şeyden) fâniler olup, baki billâh (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle bakî) oldukları için; onların düşmanlarını tutmak ve düşmanlarından intikam almakta Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların (peygamberlerin ve kâmil evliyanın) halifeleridir... Manâsı, biz onlardan intikam almayı murâd ettik. Yani Firavun ve kavminden; daha önce yapmış oldukları ma'sıyetler ve cürümlerden dolayı intikam aldık... Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin şu kavl-i şerifi; "Onları (hepsini) boğduk..." (Kavl-i şerifi) onlardan alınan intikamın ta kendisidir. ikisinin arasına Fe (ü) harfinin dâhil olması sahih olmaz. Ancak (burada) müsebbibin ismi sebeb üzerine ıtlak olundu.... Bu intikam almanın irâde-i ilâhî'den asla ayrılmayacağın/ ifâde etmek içindir.. Bundan muradın mutlak intikam olması da caiz olur. Bu durumda Fe (Cj) harfi tefsir İçin olmuş olur. Şu kavl-i şerifte sonuna kadar olduğu gibi; -"Nuh, rabbına nida etti de, -"Yâ Rab!" dedi; "elbette oğlum, benim ehümdendir ve elbette senin va'din haktır ve sen ahkem'ul- hakiminsin. "denizde..." Denizde, dibi bilinmeyen (ve idrâk edilemeyen derin) denizde, demektir. (3/223) Veya suyu çok büyük olan denizin muazzam dalgalarında boğduk, demektir. Haddâdî (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: denizde..." Yani Arabî dilinde denizde, demektir, "yemm" kelimesi Yahudî lügatidir, (lbrânice deniz demektir....) Fârisî tefsirde buyuruldu: "denizde..." "Mısra yakın olan kulzüm denizinde (yani Kızıl denizde...)" demektir. Firavun ve Kavminin Boğulması Bu şöyle oldu: İsrail oğullarının kadınları, Firavunun ailesinin (Kıbtîlerin) kadınlarından süs ve takılarını ödünç istediler. Ve dediler ki: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bize bir bayrama çıKmayı emretti!" (süslenmek istiyoruz diyerek altın, gümüş gibi takılarını istediler...) İsrail oğulları, gecenin ilk saatlerinde (yola) çıktılar. Onlar (o gece yola çıkanların sayılan) altıyüzbin (600 000) erkek, kadın ve çocuklardı... Haberleri. Firavuna ulaştı. Firavun, beraberinde bir milyon ikiyüz bin binekli (asker ve kişi) olduğu halde bineğe bindi... Güneş doğarken Firavun onlara ulaştı. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm da denize varmıştı. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm asası ile denize vurdu. Denizde on iki yol açıldı. Çünkü Isrâiloğulları on iki (kabile ve aşiret) idiler. Her bir sebt (kabileye) bir yol açılmış oldu. Firavun ve beraberindekiler, onları gördüler. Onlardan sonra hemen sudan açılmış olan o İsrail oğullarının girdiği yollara girdiler... Firavun ve bütün adamları suyun içine girince; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, denize emretti, birleştiler. (Yollar ortadan kalktı...) Ve böylece hepsi boğuldular... Tekzîb ve Gaflet âyetlerimizi tekzîb ettikleri ve onlara kulak asmadıkları için..." Boğulmalarının ta Widir. Firavun ve kavminin boğulma sebeplerini açıkılyor: Yani onların denizde boğulma sebepleri, 1 - Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'in kendilerine getirdiği dokuz âyeti (mucizeyi) inkar etmeleri 2- Ve onlardan yüz çevirmeleri, 3- O konularda tefekkür etmemeleridir... Kendilerine gelen mucizeler hakkında tefekkür etmedikleri (hiç düşünmeden sadece Firavunun ve birilerinin sözlerine bakarak yalanladıkları için de) tamamen ondan gâfıl olan kişiler oldular... Tekzîb Ehline Bir Uyarı Fe (lİ) harfi her ne kadar boğulmanın kendisinden önce ki, ahdi bozmanın üzerine tertibe delâlet ediyorsa da; lakin bu ta'lil ile ilân edildi ki, bütün bunların ana sebebi (ve kaynağı); 1- onların Allah'ın âyetlerini tekzîb etmeleri, 2- ve ondan yüz çevirmeleridir. Bu kavl-i şerif, (yani, Biz de âyetlerimizi tekzîb ettikleri ve onlara kulak asmadıkları için kendilerinden intikam aldık da hepsini denizde boğduk..." Kavl-i şerifi) onu işiten bütün insanlara bir uyarıdır! Ve onları. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin elinde zahir olan âyetleri (mucizeleri) yalanlamaktan sakındırmak içindir.... Mustaz*af Ve vâris kıldık" Miras olarak verdik. "O kavme ki," Yani İsrail oğullarına... "kavim" kelimesi, ("biz varis kıldık" fiilinin birinci mefülüdür. "hırpalanıp ezilmekteydiler..." Kıbtîler, onları zayıf (ve mustaz'af ) yapıyorlardı. Onlara kahrediyor, zulmediyor ve onları zelil ve hakir bir hale getirmişlerdi. 1- Erkek çocuklarını öldürmek, 2- Kız çocuklarını da kendi hizmetlerinde kullanmakla... 3- Ve (onları) köleleştirmekle... "Bilinen arz'ın meşrıklarına/doğularma,. mağriblerine/ batılarına..." Bu kavl-i şerif, fiilinin ikinci mefülüdür. Arz, Şâm memleketidir. Maşrıkı ve mağribi (doğu ve batıları ise) doğu ve batı yönleridir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Firavunlardan ve Amâlikâlardan sonra, buraları israil oğullarına mülk yaptı. İsrail oğulları, Samın bölgelerine ve çevresine yerleştiler... "bereketlerle donattığımız..." Bereket ve rızıkların genişliğiyle... Bu kavl-i şerifi, meşrıklar/doğular ve mağribîer/ batılar kelimelerinin sıfatıdır... "Ve rabbinin o güzel kelimesi tamamen tahakkuk etti..." Lus: "Kelime"den murad, Allâhü teâlâ hazretlerinin onlara olan nusret (yardım etme) vaadidir. 0 vaad şu kavl-i şerifte beyân edilen nusrettir: -"Biz de istiyorduk ki o yerde ezilmekte olanlara lütfedelim, onları öncül imamlar yapalım, hem onları vârisler kılalım... Ve yer yüzünde onlara kuvvet ve müknetfiktidar verelim de Fir'avn'a ve Hamân'a ve ordularına onlardan korktukları şeyi gösterelim!..." Tamamı ise, onun geçmesi, gereğinin yerine getirilip sona ermesidir... Zira bir şeyin vaad edilmesi, ibare ve düde onun vukûnu lüzumlu kılar. Bir şeyin tamamı ise ancak o vaad edilen şeyin hariçte ve görünürde vaki olmasıdır... "Benî *sraiI uzerine- sabretmeleri sebebiyle..." Firavun ve kavmi taraflarından kendilerine gelen şiddetlere sabretmeleri sebebiyle demektir. "Ve yerlere serdik..." Harap ettik ve helak ettik... "Fir'avn ile kavminin yapageldikleri Binaları, evleri, sarayları ve kasırları... Yani, bizim helak edip yere serdiğimiz şey, Firavunun yaptığı şeylerdir. Bu manâ "Firavun" kelimesinin, 'oü "oldu" nakıs fiilinin ismiyiz "yapıyor" cümlesi de mukaddem haberidir. Cümle-i Kevniyye ise £ nm sıiasıdır. Aid ise mahzûftür. Takdiri ise şöyledir: Firavunun o yaptığı sanatları helak edip, yere serdik... "Ve yükselttikleri binaları..." Bahçelerden kaldıkları... Asmaları ve ağaçlan... "Zübdetü't-Tefâsir" de buyuruldu: Arş, üzüm ve ağaçlar için (yüksek) tavan yapmaktır. Sabrın Sonu Selâmettir Bu âyet-i kerimede şuna işaret vardır: Gerçekten aziz, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin aziz kıldığı kişidir; zelil ve hakir ise, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin zelil ve hor kıldığı kişidir.... Kim, Allah yolunda başına gelen sıkıntı ve zilletin zorluklarına sabrederse, izzet tâciyla teveccüh olunur. Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ona güzel akıbet takdir buyurur... Allah'ın Müslümanlara Vaadi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri (Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a iman eden o devrin Müslüman olan İsrail oğullarına) olan vaadini yerine getirdiği; onları arzın doğu ve batısına varis kıldığı gibi; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bu vaadi bu ümmet (yani Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin ümmeti) için de vaadte bulundu. Nûr sûresinde buyurduğu gibi; -"Sizden iman edip sâlih ameller işleyenlere Allah şöyle va'd buyurdu: Kasem olsun ki, onlardan evvelkileri istihlâf/hükümran ettiği gibi, kendilerini yer yüzünde mutlak ve muhakkak istihlâf/egemen edecek ve mutlaka onlara kendileri İçin merzîsi olan/razı olduğu dinlerini kuvvetle icra kudreti verecek ve mutlaka onları korkularının arkasından emniyete erdirecek!..." Bu âyet-i kerimede geçen; "yer yüzünde" kavl-i şerifinden murad, Arab ve Acem'den (bütün) kâfirlerin (sahip oldukları) memleketlerdir. (3/224) "onlardan evvelkiler..."den murad da İsrail oğullarıdır... Yeryüzüne Hakim olmak Hadis-i şerifte şöyle varid oldu: -"Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri benim için yeryüzünü bir araya getirdi. Yeryüzünün doğu ve batısını gördüm. Ve muhakkak ki benim ümmetimin mülkü (ve saltanatı) yeryüzünden benim için bir araya katlanan ve dürülen yerler kadar olacaktır." Buyuruyor: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mirâc gecesi, bütün yeryüzünü topladı ve dürüp katladı (bana gösterdi) demektir. Veya bu vaktin (miracın) dışında yeryüzünün bütün âfâkını, doğusunu ve batısını gördüm, demektir. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bunu ümmetine, elbette Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bütün yeryüzünü bir gün adalet, doğruluk (ve İslâm ile) dolduracağını vaad etti. Nasıl ki bundan (İslâm dini gelmeden önce yeryüzü tamamen) haksızlık ve zulüm ile dolu olduğu gibi... Mü'minler, bütün yeryüzüne mâlik ve hakim olacaklardır . Bu manâ, "yer yüzünde" kavl-i şerifinde) îam'm istiğraka (manasında) hamled/lmes/nin takdiriyledir... Denildi ki: "yer yüzünde" kavi-i şerifinde) lam ahd-i hârici (manasındajdır... (Kapının kapatıldığını) müşahede eden kişinin; "Kapı kilitlendi" demesi gibi... Buna göre de bu hadis-i şerifin manâsı şöyledir: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ümmetinin mülkü yeryüzünün bütün cüzlerine (her yerine) ulaşamayacaktır. Dârü'l-İslâm ve Darü'1-Harp Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mübarek nazarları (görmeleri) nereye iliştiyse, orası "Darü'l-İslâm" oldu. Neresi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mübarek nazarından mahcûb (örtülü olup gizlendiyse) orası da "Darü'l-Küfür" (yani Dârü1-Harp" oldu. Halin hakikatini en iyi bilen Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir... Kerem ve yücelere nail olmak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerindendir. Dönüş ve sonuç Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinedir... Yüce Meali: Ve Beni İsrail'e denizi atlattık. Derken bir kavme vardılar. Toplanmışlar, kendilerine mahsus bir takım putlara tapıyorlardı. -"Yâ Mûsâ." dediler, "bunların birçok ilâhları olduğu gibi sen de bize bir ilâh yap." -"Siz" dedi; "gerçekten cahillik ediyorsunuz; Çünkü o gördüklerinizin içinde bulundukları din. helake mahkûmdur ve bütün yaptıkları bâtıldır." 139 "Hiç" dedi; "ben size Allah'tan başka bir ilâh mı isterim? 0 sizi âlemlerin üstüne geçirdi".140 Hem düşünseniz â, sizi Âl-i Fir'avn'dan kurtardığımız hengâmı/korkunç günleri. Size azabın kötüsünü yapıyorlardı; oğullarınızı boyuna katlediyorlar, kadınlarınızı da diri tutuyorlardı. Bunda size rabbınız tarafından azîm/büyük bir imtihan var." Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Ve Beni İsrail'e denizi atlattık...." (Burada) vezni d** manasınadır. Denilir ki: ve her ikisi bir manâyadır... "Vadiyi geçti" denilir. Kişi vadiyi katettiği zaman, böyle söylenir. Başkasını denizden geçirmek ise, onları öbür tarafa geçirmektir Burada be tadiyetin sebeplerindendir. Hemze ve şedde gibi... Sanki şöyle buyuruldu: "ye biz İsrail oğullarını denizden geçirdik..." Yani onları denizden karşı geçirdik, demektir. Biz onları karşıya geçirdik; Farisi olarak şöyledir: israil oğullarını selâmetle denizden öbür tarafa geçirdik, demektir. Kızıl Deniz Burada zikredilen denizden murad, Kulzüm denizidir. (Yani Kızıl denizdir...) Bunun Mısır Nil'i olduğunu söyleyenler hata etmişlerdir... Kâmûs'ta buyuruldu: (kelimesi); su "kunfuz" gibi (okunur.) Mısır ile Mekke arasında bir şehirdir. Tur dağına yakındır. Kulzüm denizi ona izafe edilmektedir. Çünkü onun yolunun üzerindedir. Zira bineğinden yutar. Kulzüm yutmak, demektir.... Aşûrâ Günü Orucu Rivayet olundu: Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm onları (İsrail oğllarını) Aşurâ günü denizden öteye geçirdi. Onun için o gün. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine şükür için oruç tuttular. Pufa Tapan Bir Kavim Görmeleri "Derken vardılar..." Yani uğradılar. bir kavme..." Ken'anlı Amâlikâlılardan bir kavim idi... Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın kendileriyle savaşmakla emir olunduğu kavim ... Denildi ki: - "Lahm" dan idiler. "Lahm" Yemenden bir mahal ve bölgedir. Câhiliyet döneminde Arab Melikleri onlardan olurdu. İmam Zemahşerî buyurdular: Onlar, Mısır'dan bir, "Toplanmışlar, kendilerine mahsus bjr takım putlara tapıyorlardı..." Yani ona ibâdete devam ediyor ve putlara tapmayı gerekli görüyorlardı. "Tâcü'I-Masâdİr" isimli kitabta buyuruldu: "Toplanmak, bir şey için bir araya gelmek ve bir mekanda (yerde) mukîm olup durmaktır... (Meselâ) "Onu topladı, cem etti, onu hapsetti (alıkoydu) ve ona haps olundu yani "ona yönelmek (ve ona dönmeye) devam etti" demektir. "dediler," Onların hallerine şâhid olup gördüklerinde (Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a) dediler ki: "Yâ Mûsâ sen de bize bir ilâh yap." Kendisine ibâdet edeceğimiz bir misâl (herhangi maddi bir şekil) yap... "bunların birçok ilâhları olduğu gibi..." Bunlar o ma'budlarına tapıyorlar... Kef (h) harfi, bir mahzûfa taalluk etmektedir. Ve "ilâh" kelimesinin sıfatıdır... "Mâ" mevsûl'dur. "onlara mahsus var" kavl-i şerifi de onun sılasıdır. "Bir takım ilahlar (mabudlar)" kelimesi de "Mâ" mevsûi'den bedeldir... Bu kavl-i şerifin takdiri şöyledir: -"Ey Mûsâ! Bizim için bir ilâh yap! Şunlann karargahlarında bulunan ve bunlar için yerleşmiş olan ilâh gibi bir ilâh (olsun)," demektir... Âidmahzûftur. Onların putları, sığır sûretindeydi. Bu (İsrail oğullarının) buzağıya tapma işlerinin ilki (ve kaynağı)dır... Câhü Kavim "Siz" dedi; "gerçekten cahillik ediyorsunuz;" Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, Yahudileri, mutlak cehalet ile vasıflandırdı. Onlardan sâdır olan ve onların bu kadar büyük âyetleri ve azametli mucizeleri gördükten sonra putlara tapma isteklerini akıl ve mantıktan çok uzak gördüğü için; onları mutlak cehalet ile nitelendirdi. Ve bundan dolayı cümlede mefûlü zikredilmedi. Bâtıl Din Üzere Olanlar ol "Muhakkak ki bunlar..." Yani bu temsillere (ve putlara) tapan kavimler! : "helake mahkûmdur..." "Tefti" babından ism-i mefûi'dür. "Onu helak etmekle helak etti," denilir. Yani "Onu kırdı ve onu helak etti," demektir. "helake mahkûmdur... "kelimesinin manâsı, "Kırılmış ve helak olmuştur," demektir... "içinde bulundukları şey (din)" Yani bâtıl dinleri, demektir. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, elbette onların üzerinde oldukları batıl dinlerini çok yakın bir zamanda yıkacaktır. Putlarını mahvedecek ve o putlarını kırıp, toz haline getirecektir... "içinde bulundukları şey (din)" kavH şerifi m übtedâ'dır. "helake mahkûmdur..." kelimesi de onun haberidir... Bununla beraber "İçinde bulundukları şey (din)" kavl-i şerifinin "helake mahkûmdur..."kelimesinin fail olmasıda caiz olur. Müsnedün ileyhe itimâd ettiği için (amel etme şartı tahakkuk etmiştir...) "Ve bâtıldır." Külliyen (tamamen) izmihlal olacaktır. "Onların bütün yaptıkları..." Ona ibâdetlerinden... Ve her ne kadar onların puta tapmakla kasıtları, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yaklaşmak ise de; gerçekten puta tapmak sırf küfürdür. (Küfür ve şirkten başka bir şey değildir... Hangi maksatla olursa olsun...) dedi; Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm buyurdu: "Hiç Allah'tan başka mı... Allah'tan gayri mi ibâdete müstahak? "ben size isterim" Lâm (J)'m hazfiyledir. Yani "Ben sizin için isteyeyim," demektir. "bir ilâh" Bu kavf-i şerifi, "gayri" kelimesinden temyfz'dir. (3/22S) Veya hâl'dir. Çünkü bu kelime, "ben isterim" fiilin mefulüdür. Buradaki hemze inkâr içindir. Burada inkâr edilen ve kabul edilmeyen şey ise Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden gayri talep edilen şeydir.... Faziletli kıldı O sizi âlemlerin üstüne geçirdi". Halbu ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sizi bazı nimetlerle mahsus kıldı. (Bazı nimetleri hususi olarak size verdi.) Onları (sizin çağınızda yaşayan diğer insanlara) vermedi. 0 nimetler de; 1- (Düşmanı) kahreden âyetler, 2- Apaçık mu'cizelerdir... Bunlar ve benzerleri âlemde (sizin çağınızda yaşayan kavimlerin) hiçbiri için hâsıl olmadı. Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Sizin zamanınızda ki âlemlerde bulunan Kıbtîler ve onlardan gayri kavimlerden sizleri üstün kıldı; sizler köleler ve zelil kişiler iken sizi faziletli kıldı.... Şirk Bu kavl-i şerifte Yahudilerin kötü muamelelerine tembih vardır. Şöyle ki, onların mustehak olmadıkları fazilet (ve üstünlüğü) benzerlerinin (o çağda yaşayan Kıbtî ve diğer kavimlerin) arasında Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri fazileti kendilerine tahsis etmesine karşılık; onlar, değersizliğin en değersizliğine yöneldiler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mahlûkatına taptılar. Onunla (put ile) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine şirk koştular. Devletin Gölgesi Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: - "Senin gibi kadri yüce bir kişi, Bir kemik hırsına kapılması... Gerçekten yazıktır... O devlet gölgesi, Ehil olmayanların üzerine düştü..." Yakışanı Yapmak Yazıklar olsun! Üstüne gelen devletin gölgesinin kıymetini bilmeyenlere! Himmet ve gayri, kendisine yakışmayan yerlere sarfedenlere! -"Halka babaların ahlakı üzere gitmek yoktur. Hepsi zamanın siyret ve ahlakı üzerine yürüdüler." Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kurtuluş nimetini ve ona tabi olanları zikretti ve buyurdu: İsrail Oğullarının Büyük Fitneden Kurtulmaları "Hem düşünseniz â, sizi Âl-i Fir'avn'dan kurtardığımız hengâmı/korkunç günleri..." Ey İsrail oğullan! Hatırlayın, Firavunun sizi külliyen helak etmek istediğinde, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sizi Firavunun ve ehlinin elinden nasıl kurtarıp, kurtuluşa kavuşturduğunu düşünün! Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, İsrail oğullarını kurtardığı belâ ve fitneleri beyan etmeye başladı: "Size azabın kötüsünü yapıyorlardı;" Size azabın en şiddetlisini reva görüyor ve en çirkinini yapıyorlardı. "Eşyayı pazarlaştı" sözündendin Onu talep ettiği zaman... Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, en kötü ve çirkin azab'dan bedel olarak beyan etti ve buyurdu: "oğullarınızı boyuna katlediyorlar" Erkek çocuklarınızı kesiyorlardı. "kadınlarınızı da diri tutuyorlardı." Hizmet için kız çocuklarınızı diri bırakıyorlardı. Bunda size..." Sizin kurtarılmanız ve Firavun'un size en kötü ve çirkin azabı yapması... "bir imtihan var." Nimet veya mihnettir... Zira oC "bela." Kelimesi bunlardan (nimet ve mihnetten) her ikisine kullanılır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: -"Ve onları yeryüzünde birçok ümmetlere parçaladık... İçlerinden salihleri de vardı, beri benzerleri de/şöyle böyleleri de... Ve onları kâh nimet ve kâh musibet İle imtihan da ettik ki, rücû edeler/dönüş yapalar...." "rabbımz tarafından" İşlerinizin mâlikinden... Zira nimet ve nikmet (azab) her ikisi de tamamen noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allah sühbânehû Teâlâ hazretlerindendir. "azîm/büyük" Büyüklüğü ölçülemeyecek kadar büyük... israil oğullarının kurtuluşu ve "Aşûrâ günü ve fazileti" hakkında söz. Bakara sûresinde geçti. Orada talep edilsin! İşârî Ve Tasavvufî Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimelerde şu işaretler vardır: İsrail oğulları, kalbin sıfatlarıdır. Kalıb olan Mısır ve sıfatlarında azab olunuyor... "Ve Beni İsrail'e denizi atlattık..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onu (kalbin sıfatlarını) dünya denizinden ve Firavun nefsinden kurtardığında; "Derken bir kavme vardılar." Ruh'un sıfatlarına vasıl oldular (kavuştular...) "Toplanmışlar, kendilerine mahsus bir takım putlara tapıyorlardı...." Ma'kûl manâlardan ve ruhanî marifetlerden; güzel görüp beğendiklerine... Ve onlar âlem-i ervâh'ın kapısının eşiğine kapanmayı murad ettiler. "dediler," O kendilerini dünya denizinden geçiren (ve Rabbe ulaştırmaya çalışan) Rabbânîvârid (ulaştırıcı olan) Musa'ya dediler.... "Yâ Mûsâ! Bunların birçok ilâhları olduğu gibi sen de bize bir ilâh yap..." Bu kavl-i şerif şuna işaret etmektedir: -"Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin fazlı ve rahmeti kulun üzerinde olmazsa; onu kıdemi ubudiyet (kulluk ayağı) üzerine sabit kılan ve en yüksek maksada ulaşmakda sıdk-u samimiyetle talep etmekte Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kuluna yardım etmezse; kul elbette dünyanın bütün hasis (pislik ve aşağılık şeylerine) meyleder... Bırakın ukbâ (âhiretin) nefis ve can çekici nimetleri şöyle dursun.... Beşeriyetin Efendisi (s.a.v.) hazretlerine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin şöyle buyurması gibi: -"Az daha seni bile, sana vahyettiğimizden gayrını bize karşı iftira edesin diye fitneye düşüreceklerdi. Ve o takdirde seni halîl ittihaz edeceklerdi/kendilerine dost seçeceklerdi73 Ve eğer biz sana sebat vermemiş olsaydık, sen onlara az bir şey meyledeyazdındı.74 Ve o takdirde biz sana muhakkak hayatın da katmerli, mematın/ölümün de katmerli acısını tattırırdık; sonra bize karşı, kendin için hiçbir yardımcı bulamazdın!' "dedi;" Varid-i Rabbânî (olan) Mûsâ, onların ruhâniyette meyletmeleri anında onlara dedi ki: "Siz, gerçekten cahillik ediyorsunuz..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri takdir buyurdu ve inayeti sizinle beraberdir... "Çünkü o gördükleriniz," Ruh'un sıfatlan, O içinde bulundukları din, helake mahkûmdur..." Ma'kûl manâlara ve ruhanî marifetlere nurânîlik ve parlaklığına kapılmanız ve meyletmeniz; "Ve bütün yaptıkları bâtıldır." Hakkı talep etmenin gayri ve Rabbânî marifetlere vasıl olmanın haricindekilerin hepsi bâtıldır... Hiç" dedi; "ben size Allah'tan başka bir ilâh mı isterim?..." Ben sizi vusul ve visâl'ın gayri bir menzile mi indireyim? "O sizi âlemlerin üstüne geçirdi". Sizi; 1- Hayvanlardan, 2- Cinlerden ve 3- Meleklerden daha faziletli kıldı. Bu faziletin geçiş köprüleri ise; 1 -Cismâniyetten geçmek, 2- Ruhâniyetten geçmek, 3- Marifetlere vasıl olmak, 4- ilâhî hakikatlere ermektir... "Hem düşünseniz â, sizi Âl-i Fir'avn'dan kurtardığımız hengâmı/korkunç günleri." Nefis ve sıfatlarından... "Size azabın kötüsünü yapıyorlardı;" Uzaklaştırılma azabı ile... oğullarınızı boyuna katlediyorlar," Salih amellerinizi iptal ediyorlar. Kalbin sıfatlarından doğan iyi amellerinizi, riya âfeti ve nefsini beğenme (ucbe kapılmak âfeti) ile yok ediyorlar. (3/226) "kadınlarınızı da diri tutuyorlardı." Yani kalbin sıfatlarını, nefis ve sıfatlarına istihdam etmek (hizmet etmesi) için bırakıyorlardı... "Bunda size rabbımz tarafından azîm/büyük bir imtihan var." Kalbin sıfatlarının nefse ve sıfatlarına hizmet etmesi yani; (kişinin) sâlih amelleri, 1- Riyakârlık, 2- Sum'â (halka duyurmak) ve 3- Desinler diye yapması (veya), 4- Dünyevî menfaatler celbetmek, 5- Nefsânî hazlar almak, 6- Benzerî Allah'tan gayri niyetlerle işlemekte; Rabbinizden size azametli ve büyük bir belâ vardır.... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sizleri ondan (nefsin ve nefsin sıfatlarından) halâs edip kurtardı ki (bir daha) ondan başkasını; 1- Talep etmeyesiniz, 2- Allah'tan başkasına ibâdet etmeyesiniz, 3- Ruhâniyete meyletmeyesiniz, 4- Ma'kûlâta meyletmeyesiniz ki, (sizler kısa bir sürede mürşid-i kâmillerin rehberliğinde); a) Vusul mertebelerine zafer bulaşınız, b) Visal derecelerine nail olasınız diye.... Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyye'de de böyledir... Allâhı Talep Eden Bulur Büyüklerden bazıları buyurdular: -"Kulun hakka ilk visali onun kendi nefsinden hicranıdır. Hakkın kulundan ilk hicranı ise onu kendi nefsine kılmasıdır... vâsıl Yakınlık derecelerinin ilki; (kişinin) nefsin şâhidlerini mahvetmesi ve hakkın şâhidlerini ispat etmesidir. Kim dalâleti talep ederse, gerçekten bunun sonu yoktur. Ama kim Allâhü Teâlâ azze ve celle hazretlerini ararsa; onu bulur (onu arama yoluna) adımını attığında daha ilk adımında maksadına nail olur..." Mescid ve Meyhane Hafız Şirâzî (k.s.) hazretleri -"Benim Mescid ve meyhanede maksadım ve garazım; Sizin visâlinizdir... Bu fikir ve maksattan gayriyi asla tutmaml Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri benim sanidinidir...!" Ve bazı Sâlihlerden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: -"Dünya bütün süsüyle bana arz olundu. Ben ondan yüz çevirdim. Sonra uhrevî hayat (âhiret) bütün hurileri, sarayları ve köşkleriyle bana arz olundu. Ben ondan da yüz çevirdim... Bana denildi ki: -"Eğer sen dünyaya meyletmiş olsaydın; elbette seni âhiretten mahcûb (ve mahrum) ederdik. Ve eğer sen, âhirete meyletseydin; seni kendimizden mahcûb (ve perdeli) ederdik! Biz senin için olmazdık! Seni iki darda (dünya ve âhirette) taksim ettim. Sen bana geldin!" Allah'ı (c.c.) Rüyâ'da Gören Zât Ahmed bin Hadraveyh (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Ben Rabbü'-izzeti rüyâm'da gördüm. Bana buyurdular: -"Ey Ahmed! Herkes benden Ebâ Yezîd (el-Bestâmî)yi istiyor. O da benden beni istiyor!" Muhibbânı Sevenin Hâli Hikaye (Büyükleri Sevmek) tbrâhim Edhem (k.s.) buyurdular: Rüyamda Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ı gördüm. Elinde kağıt vardı. Ona sordum: -"Ne yapıyorsun (ne yazıyorsun?" Buyurdular: -"Muhibbânın (Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerini sevenlerin) isimlerini yazıyorum!" dedi. Ben de ona; -"Onların (o mübarek zatların) isimlerinin altına da; "Muhibbânı (sevenleri) seven tbrâhim bin Edhem!" yaz dedim. O anda şöyle bir nida geldi: -"Ey Cebrail onu onların başına yaz!" (İbrahim bin Edhemi muhibbânın isimlerinin evvelinde birinci isim olarak yaz)" denildi. Çile (Kırk Gece) Yüce Meali: Bir de Musa'ya otuz geceye va'd verdik ve onu bir on ile tamamladık. Bu suretle rabbinin mîkatı/tayin ettiği vakit, tam kırk gece oldu ve Mûsâ, kardeşi Harun'a şöyle dedi: -"Kavmim içinde bana halef ol/yerime bak, ıslâha çalış da müfsidler yoluna gitme."14Z Vaktâ ki Mûsâ mîkatımıza/tayin ettiğimiz vakte geldi ve rabbi onu kelâmıyla taltif buyurdu. Mûsâ: -"Yâ Rab." dedi, "göster bana, bakayım sana." Rabbi buyurdu ki: -"Len terânî/Beni kat'İyyen göremezsin. Ve lâkin dağa bak... Eğer yerinde durursa, demek beni göreceksin." Derken rabbi dağa bir tecelli buyurunca, onu un ufrâ/hurdahaş ediverdi. Mûsâ da baygın düştü. Sonra vaktâ ki ayildi: - "Sühhânsın/eksiksiz tamsın." Dedi; "sana tevbe İle döndüm ve ben müminlerin evveliyim." 143 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Ve biz va'd verdik" "Va'd" vaki olmadan önce, kendisine ulaşacak olan bir menfaati önceden haber vermektir. (Kime vaad buyurduk?) "Musa'ya" Mûsâ Kelimesi Mûsâ Ucme bir isimdir. Bu ismin herhangi (Arabi bir kelimeden) iştikakı yoktur. (Müştak bir kelime değildir...) Demirden (olup ustura demek olan) "onun başım usturaya vurdum" yani "Onu tıraş ettiğim zaman" (söylediğin) kelimeden müştaktır. Veya (sağa sola sallanarak, kibirli bir şekilde yürümek) fiilinden (vezni üzeredir...) Böbürlenerek yürüdüğü zaman böyle denilir. Ustura'ya (Arabçada muşa denilmesi) tıraş olma anında ustura çok gidip geldiği, çok sağa solla hareket edip tıraş olma yerinden çok hareket ettiği için kendisine muşa denildi. (Kendisine ne kadar verdik?) "otuz gece..." Otuz gecenin gündüzüdür. Çünkü Arabî ayların kaynağı Hilâlin görülmesidir. Böylece gece olmakla Hilâl görülmüş oldu. Onun için tarihi gece ile kayıtladı. "Otuz" kelimesi, "Biz va'd ettik" fiilinin ikinci mefulüdür. Muzafm hazf! üzerine... Yaniru "tamam" veya cX "otuz gece geçirmek" demektir.... Otuz Güne Taalluk Eden İbâdetler İbnü'ş-Şeyh (r.h.) buyurdular: Vaad edilen şeyin vaad edenin fiilinden olması vaciptir. Halbuki c&Ü "Otuz" kelimesinin kendisi böyle değildir. Sanki şöyle denifcü: -"Biz Musa'ya otuz geceye taalluk eden şeyi vaad ettik..." 0 da otuz günün orucunun tamam olmasından sonra inzal olandır, (indirilen ilâhî vahiydir). Ve Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'dan ise, bu müddetin orucunu tutmak ve Tur (ı Sînâ'y)a gelmektir... İbarelerinin değişmesiyledir. "Biz vaadleştik- Biz sözieştik" fiili "Biz vaad ettik" manâsına değildir. Belki kendi babında, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'tn kabulünü de; vaad menzilesine koymakladır ... "ve onu bir on ile tamamladık." Bu otuz gecenin üzerine on gece daha ziyâde kıldık. "Bu suretle rabbînin mîkatı/tayin ettiği vakit, tam oldu." Vakitlerden onun için tayin edilen zamanın mîkatı tamam oldu. Mîkât ve Vakit Mîkat İle vakit arasında şöyle bir fark vardır: Mikât: İçinde herhangi belirli bir işin vaki olması (ve yapılması) için takdir olunan (belirtilen) vakittir, (randevu) Vakit: İçinde herhangi bir şeyin meydana geldiği zamandır. O şey ister takdir eden tarafından o vakitte takdir edilmiş olsun veya edilmemiş olsun fark etmez... Bu kavl-i şerif, £ ZuL "Bu sûreth rabbinin mîkatı/tayin ettiği vakit" kavl-i şerifinden hâldir. Yani, bu sayı kırka ulaşmakla tamam oldu, demektir. Veya bu kavi-i şerif, "baliğ oldu, tamam oldu" fiilinin mefûlüdür. Çünkü "ulaştı, baliğ oldu"manasınadır... Otuz Gün Oruç Rivayet olundu: Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, daha îsrâil oğulları Mısır'da iken onlara, 1- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin düşmanlarını helak edeceğini, 2- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerine bir kitap vereceğini ve kendilerinin ne açıklayacaklarını ve neyi terk edeceklerinin hepsinin o kitapta beyân edileceğini vaad etti. Firavun helak olduğunda; Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, Rabbinden kitap istedi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a otuz gün oruç tutmasını emretti. O (vakit) Zil'ka'de ayının tamamıydı; (bunu): 1 - Onunla konuşmayı, 2- Ona vahyetmeyi, 3- Peygamberlik işini tamamlamayı, ona ikramda bulunacağını, (buyurdu....) Bunun üzerine Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, geceleriyle gündüzlerinin arasını birleştirmek üzere oruç tuttu. Bu müddetin içinde asla (yemek için eve) dönmedi. Sabretti. (3/227) Niyetin Tesiri Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, Hızır Aleyhisselâm'ı bulmak için sefere çıktığında, yarım gün bile açlığa dayanamadı. Ve şöyle buyurdu: Bu suretle vaktâ ki geçtiler... Fetâsına/genç adamına: -"Getir kuşluk yemeğimizi; hakîkaten biz bu seferimizden yorgunluğa giriftar olduk!" dedi." Çünkü Hızır Aleyhisselâm'ın seferi, 1- Edep, 2- İmtihan, 3- tbtilâ (imtihan olmak) seferiydi. Bunun için, ibtilâ'nın üzerine belâ ziyâde kılındı ve Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, mahlûk (yaratılmış bir kişinin) sohbetinde iken daha günün yansında acıktı. (Yorgunluk ve açlık hissetti...) Ama Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın dağda hazır olması ve ona sefer etmesi ise, (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine) kavuşma ve hak ile sohbet etme seferi olduğu için; kendisine yeme ve içme yerinin heybeti unutturuldu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ı kendisinden başkasına muhtaç olmaktan müstağni kıldı. Güzel Koku? Sonra Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, otuz geceyi tamamlayınca, bir ay bitti. Hemen onun ardından konuşmayı kerih gördü; yani Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, ağzının kokusunun oruçluların ağzının kokusu iken Rabbinin kendisiyle konuşmasından hoşlanmadığı için "Harnûb" (Keçi boynuzu) ağacından bir misvak ile misvakladı. Yerin yeşertmiş olduğu şeylerden (bitkilerden) bir şeyler yedi. Ve onu çiğneyip yutkundu. Melekler ona; -"Biz senin ağzında misk kokusu (ndan daha güzel bir koku) kokluyorduk; sen o kokuyu misvak ile ifsat edip bozdun!" dediler. Oruçlunun Ağız Kokusu? Denildi ki: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a vahyetti: -"Ey Mûsâ! Biliyorsun ki, oruçlunun ağzının kokusu; benim yanımda misk kokusundan daha güzel ve daha hoştur!" Bundan dolayı İmam Şâfıî (r.h.) hazretlerinin mezhebinde, oruçlu günlerin sonlarına (akşama) doğru misvak kullanmak mekruhtur. Misvak, ağzın kokusunu giderdiği için... Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a Vahiy Bunun üzerine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a tutmuş olduğu oruca, Zil-Hicce ayından on gün daha ilave etmesini emretti. Ağzında oruç kokusu olduğu hâlde gelmesi için... Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm on daha oruç tuttu. Ondan sonra bayram günü, vahiy ve teklîm (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle konuşma) şerefine nail oldu. Tefsîr ehli böyle buyurdular : Kırk Gün oruç Bunda şu vardır: Vahiy ve teklîm (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm iie konuşması) bayram günü olduğu zaman, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın tutmuş olduğu oruç tam olarak kırk (40) güne ulaşmamış olur. Bu da nassa muhaliftir. Allâhım! Bu ancak gecelerin itibâra alınmasiyladır. Veya bayram günün orucu, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın şeriatında meşru idi... Bu şekilde içime doğdu... Kavminden Yetmiş Seçkin Sonra dağa münâcât için çıkmayı murad ettiğinde, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendisine; "Ümmetinden akıl, hüccet (görüş sahibi) yetmiş kişi seçmesini," emretti... Bunlar, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'in nail olmuş olduğu ilâhî kerametleri müşahede etsinler de sonra kavminin yanında buna şahitlik etsinler. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm öyle yaptı. (Ümmetinden yetmiş kişiyi seçti...) Harun Aleyhisselâm Kardeşi (ağabeyi) Harun kendisine halife tayin etti. Aleyhisselâm'ı kavminin içinde Ve Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi; "ve Mûsâ, kardeşi Harun'a şöyle dedi:" Kendisinden ibâdet etmekle emir olunduğu dağa çıkmadan önce kardeşi Harun'a dedi... Hâddâdîtefsirinde olduğu gibi. Harun" kelimesi, "kardeş" kelimesinin atf-ı beyânıdır... "bana halef ol/yerime bak," Benim halifem ol ve yerime geç"Kavmim içinde," Onların yapıp aşikâr vurdukları ve gizledikleri şeylerde onları gözet! "Ve ıslâha çalış!" Onların işlerinde muhtaç oldukları şekilde ıslâh eti Onların arasında güzel ve sâlih bir gidişat ile içinde fesat bulunmayan bir güzellikle onları idare et! Ve onları üzerinde oldukları, iman, ihlâs ve ibâdetle yerime geç. Ve müfsidler yoluna (tabi olup) gitme." Yani senden ifsadı isteyenlerin yoluna tabi olma! Ve seni fesada davet edene uyma! Bu şundandır; çünkü Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, kavminin hallerden sonra bir çok muhalif hallerini müşahede ettiği için kardeşi Harun Aleyhisselâm'a bu şekilde vasiyette bulundu. Sual: Eğer denilse ki: Harun Aleyhisselâm peygamberlikte Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın ortağıydı. Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'dan haber olarak şöyle buyurdu: -"Ve onu işimde şerik/ortak et...." (hâl böyle olunca) Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, Hazret-i Hârunu nasıl yerine halife tayin etsin? Cevap: Deriz ki: Bir şeye memur olan iki kişi; onlardan biri sahibinin emri olmadan tek hareket edemez. Bundan dolayı Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm; Jfe\ "bana halef ol/yerime bak," buyurdu. Ve yine Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm peygamberlik işinde asıl ve Harun Aleyhisselâm da onun yardımcısıydı. Zira Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm buyurdu: -"Biraderim Hârûn ise lisanca benden fesahatlidir/güzel konuşur. Beni tasdik eder bir muavin olmak üzere maiyyetimde ona da risalet verî Doğrusu ben, beni tekzîb ederler /yalanlarlar diye korkarım . Bundan dolayı, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm; 1- Husûsî olarak münâcaat'a tayin edildi. 2- Ve levhalar, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a verildi. 3- Firavuna gitmekle Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm emir olundu, 4- Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'dan Harun Aleyhisselâm'ı kendisine şerik kılmasını istedi... Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm münâcaat için Tûr-i Sina'ya çıktığında, Harun Aleyhisselâm'ı yerine kavmin içine halife tayin etti ve ondan halife olmasını istedi. Büyüklere İtiraz Edilmez Bu (durum) zahirde itiraz yeridir.... Lakin büyüklere itiraz edilmez. Çünkü onların zahirî hareketleri, kaiblerine gelen (rahmânî ilhamlar ve sesler)den yeşermekte ve doğmaktadır. İşte (büyüklerin kaiblerine doğan) bu çağırmalar, ilhamlardır. Bu ilhamlar (büyüklerin kalbine) Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden doğmaktadır. Büyüklerin bunda asla bir sun'u (yapıcılığı) yoktur. Kim devrânların ilâhî bir emirle olduğunu bilirse, onu tatbik etmek ve tevfık (başarıya) ulaşmak, kendisine çok kolay olur... Ve hakikat ehline itiraz etmek kendisinden düşer.... Fakat bütün bunlarla beraber peygamberlerin dereceleri birbirlerinden farklıdır. Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi; -"O işaret olunan resuller, biz onların bazısını bazısından efdal kıldık. İçlerinden kimi var, Allah, kelâmına Kelîm/konuşucu etti, bazısını da derecelerle daha yükseklere çıkardı...." Her Makamın Bir Adamı Vardır Görmeyi Mûsâ aleyhisselâm'dan men eden; münâcaatı Harun Aleyhisselâm'dan men etti. Hazret-i Harun'un zahirde Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın şeriki olması; fakat bâtınî işlerde onunla aynı (ve onun redifi) olması gerekmez... Zira; -"Muhakkak ki her makamın bir takım adamları vardır!" İdareciler Hafız Şirâzî (k.s.) hazretleri ne güzel buyurmuşlar: -"Mülkün maslahatının rumuzlarını (yani sırlarını) Padişahlar (melikler, sultanlar ve yüksek idareciler) bilirler. Ey Hafız! Sen köşende fakirce otur! Istırap ve figan eyleme...." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin Halifesi? Sen bak (ibret al), Müsâ Aleyhisselâm, kendisinin yerine Harun Aleyhisselâm'ı halife tayin etti. Kavminin muhafaza edilmesinde ona güvendi. (3/228) Fakat, o (kötü) kavim, otuzun üzerine ziyâde kılınan on günün içinde "Buzağf'ya taptılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ümmetimin üzerinde benim halifemdir!"123 buyurdular. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ümmetini hak üzere sabit kıldı.... Zilkade Ve Zilhicce Bil ki Zilka'de ve Zilhicce aylan "Haram aylar" dandır. 1- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a bu iki ayda oruç tutmasını emretmesi, şeref olarak onlara (Zilka'de ve Zilhicce aylarına) yeter. 2- Bu iki ayı hacetlerin kabulü için mahal (zaman) kılması, 3- Ve bu iki ayı münâcât mîkatı yapması gerçekten şeref olarak bu iki aya kâfidir. Haram Aylarda Oruç Hadis-i şerifte şöyle vârid oldu: -"Haram aylarında bir gün oruç tutmak, (tam) bir ay'a muâdil (eşit)tir. Haram aylarının dışındaki aylarda oruç tutmak ise on güne muâdil (eşit)dir..." Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Haram aylarında, 1-Perşembe 2- Cuma 3- Cumartesi Günlerini oruç tutarsa, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ona yediyüz senelik ibâdet (in sevabını) yazar." Zilka'de Ayı Ka'bü'l-Ahbâr hazretleri buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, zamanı seçti. Zamanın içinde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine en sevimli olan Haram aylarıdır. Haram aylarının içinde ise hiç şüphesiz Zilka'de ayıdır Zilka'de Denilmesinin Sebebi Bu mübarek ay'a "Zilka'de" ismi verildi. (Bunun sebebi, müşrik Arabların bile bu mübarek) aya olan hürmetlerinden dolayı bu ayda oturup savaşyapmamalarındandır... Sâlikin Vazifesi? (Seyr-ü sülük yoluna yani tasavvufa giren talebe ve) sâlik'e düşen vazife, bunda (Haram aylarında) zahiri oruç ve bâtını imsak ile Rabbine münâcaat etmek için hazırlanmalıdır. Çünkü onun ruhu Mûsâ, visale nail olmayı ummakta ve cemâli görmeyi talep etmektedir... tşârî ve Tasavvufî Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: Hakikatte miâd, kırk gece oldu... Ama beşeriyetin za'fıyetinden dolayı vaad otuz gece olarak izhâr olup açıklandı. Bu beşerin nefsinin kırk geceyi çok görmemesi ve insana bunu yapmaya gücünün yetmeyeceği vesvesesini vermemesi içindir. Zira eğer nefsin aldatmasına kapılırsa, beşeriyet korkusu içine girer. Bundan dolayı, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, önce ona otuz gece vaad etti, daha sonra da onu on gece ile tamamladı. Çile? Bunda şuna işaret vardır: Muhakkak ki erbeîn (kırk gün çile) de, peygamberlerin (ilâhî) kelâmı işitmeye müstahak olma hususiyetleri vardır. Nasıl ki, çilede evliyanın kalblerinde hikmet pınarlarının zahir olması hususiyeti olduğu gibi.. . Hikmet Ehli Olmak İçin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şu hadis-i şeriflerinde olduğu gibi; -"Kim kırk gün, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hâlis (ve muhlis) olursa, hikmetin kaynaklan (membaı fişkırıp) onun kalbinden dilinin üzerine zahir olur." Dört ve Katlarındaki Hikmet? İrfan ehli buyurdular: Terbf (dört ve katlarının) sırrı hakikatlerin hepsinde caizdir. Arş-ı azamı (taşıyan meleklerin) dört olması, Anâsir-i erbaa'nin dört olması (mahlukatın yaratılmasının maddî unsurları su, hava torak ve ateş....) (Kâbenin) rükünleri dörttür. Adem Aleyhisselâmın yaratılmasıyla ona ruhun üfürülmesinin arasında kırk mevsimin olması, Ahiret Cumalanyla dört Cuma'nın olması, şekillerin suretlerinin kemâle ermesinde tesiri vardır. Dörtlemenin, sayıların birler, onlar, yüzler ve binler basamaklarında Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri şu hadis-i şerifleriyle buna işaret ettikleri gibi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ashabın hayırlısı dörttür! Seriyyelerin en hayırlısı ise ( dörtyüz (kişi) olmasıdır." 129 Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm Mîkât'ta "Vaktâ ki Mûsâ mîkatımıza/tayin ettiğimiz vakte geldi..." Onun için vakit kıldığımız, tayin ettiğimiz ve belirttiğimiz vaktimize (mîkatımıza ) geldiğinde... O vakit, kırkın tamam olma vaktidir. Yani onun gelmesi bizim mîkatımıza mahsus oldu, demektir. Bu senin şu sözün gibidir: "Ben ona gittim, ayın beş on günü için..." Burada ki lam, tahsis, ihtisas (ve hususiyet) içindir, "anında, yanında ve katında," gibi manâlarda değildir. "Mikât", vakit manasınadır. Bir önceki mecliste ikisinin (yani mikât ile vaktin) arasındaki fark açıklandı. Dağ Başının Mikât ve Mîâd Olması Sual: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm ile konuşmak için neden dağ başını vaat etti? Halbuki bütün yüksekliklerin başı ve yıldızların altı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında birdir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri cihetlerden (mekândan ve zamandan) münezzehtir. (Neden böyle buyurdu!?) Cevap: Muhakkak ki dağda; 1- Sebat, 2- Yükseklik ve 3- Yalnızlık vasıflan vardır.... Dağların Fazileti Çünkü yeryüzü dağlar olmadan istikrar edemezler. Hak Teâlâ hazretleri, yeryüzünü dağlarla sabit kıldı. (Ve yerin dengesini dağlarla sağladı...) Dağlan, kendi katında bir hikmetle yeryüzüne kazık yaptı. Emâneti dağlara arzetti . (Emâneti dağlara arzetmesi) dağların; 1- Tesbit (sabit olmak), 2- Temekkün (yerleşmiş olmak), 3- Tefrid (fert ve tek olması), 4- Yüce ve yüksek olmalarındandır... İşte bütün bu hususiyetlerinden dolayı dağlar, mekânların üzerine faziletli kılındı. Dağlar, kelâm (ilâhî kelâmın tecelli etmesine) şâhidlik etme şerefine nail oldular. Cemâl'in tecellisine taalluk ettiler. Emânetler kendisine arz edildi. Muhammedî sadrın şerhi (açılması) dağda oldu. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın münâcaatı dağda oldu. işte bundan, makamlarda fazilet ve faziletli kılınmanın var olduğu ortaya çıktı... Ruhanîlerin Cemaati Hazret-i Şeyh Üftâde el-Bursevî (k.s.) efendi buyurdular: Cemaatlerin en hayırlısı ruhaniler cemaatidir. Ruhanilerin, cemaati ise dağlar boş yerlerdedir. Ruhanîlerin bir yerde toplandıklarının alâmeti ise, o yerin yeşilliğinin ve güzel görünümünün hiç gitmemesi yaz ve kış mevsimlerinde kayıp olmamasıdır. Şeyh Üftâde (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Biz dahi, ruhanîlerin toplanmaları üzerine bu dağa ve bu mekâna geldik!" Bursaya Uğrayanlar Bu fakir (Şeyh Allâme İmam İsmail Hakkı Bursevî k.s. hazretleri) derim ki: Şeyh Üftâde (k.s.) hazretleri bu dağ ve mekân sözleriyle Bursa şehrinde bulunan, kendi yüce ve mükemmel olan zaviyesinin yerini kasdetti. Zaviyesi burada dağın eteğinde olup (halk) tarafından bilinmektedir. Şeyh Üftâde (k.s.) hazretlerinin zaviyesini ziyaret ettim ve onun (k.s.) hazretlerinin şehrin kalesinin içinde olan kabrini ziyaret ettim . Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm Tûr-i Sina'da Vehb (r.h.) buyurdular: Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm Tûr-i Sinâ*ya geldi. Beraberinde Cebrail Aleyhisselâm vardı. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm temizlendi. Elbisesini temizledi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, yedi fersah yere zulmet (ve karanlık) indirdi. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm (in çevresin)den şeytanları kovdu. Ve ondan yeryüzünün haşerât ve hayvanlarını uzaklaştırdı. İki melek, eğilerek onu karşıladılar. Gök ona açıldı. Melekleri havada kıyamda gördü. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, aşikâr olarak Arşı gördü. Kalemin gıcırtısını ve yazma sesini işitti.... (3/229) Rabbi Onunla Kelâm Etti "Ve rabbi onu kelâm etti." Vasıtasız ve keyfıyetsiz olarak Rabbi onunla konuştu. Meleklerle konuştuğu gibi... Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, Hazret-i Mûsâ ile beraberdi; ama Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, Rabbinin kendisiyle ne konuştuğunu ve Rabbin kelâmını işitmiyordu. Bundan dolayı Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm; ^Klı "konuşma" ism-i şerifine has kılındı. (Ve kendisine kelîmullah denildi...) Bu Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın beşer arasında buna (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle) konuşmaya ihtisasındandır. Zira diğer peygamberler (a.s.) ile Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ancak bir vasıta sebebiyle konuşurdu. O vasıta; 1- Kitap ve 2- Melekti.. . Kelâmullahın Alâmeti? Sual: Eğer denilse ki: "Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, kendisine gelen seslerin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kelâmı olduğunu hangi şeyle (ne ile) bildi?" Cevap: Denildi: Çünkü onun kelâmı nefes ile kesilmedi; mahlûkat ile kesildiği gibi... Belki vahdânî bir meded ile hiç kesilmeksizin konuştu. Bu durumda Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, kendi nefsini yaratıcının bir âleti gibi müşahede etti. Ustad onu istediği tarafa hareket ettiriyordu. Âletin sun1? bir hareketi ve bir şey yapması yoktur... Cihetlerden Münezzeh Bir Ses Denildi ki: Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm işittiği sözlerin Hakkın kelâmı olduğunu bildi ve onu gayrilerinden temyiz edip tefrik etti... O kelâmı altı cihetten (her yönü ve her zerresiyle) işitmesiyle anladı. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm bütün organları, a'zaları ve uvuzları sanki kulak ve işitme aleti olmuştu. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın bütün vücûdu işitme organı olmuştu. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm kulağıyla işitme lezzetini hissettiği gibi bütün bütün vücuduyla Kelâmüllah'ın lezzetini aldı ve hissetti... Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin Zâtı ve Kelâmı İbni Şeyh, "Haşiyelerinde buyurdu: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kelâmı, zâtı ile kaaim olan ezelî bir sıfattır. Bu harfler ve sesler cinsinden değildir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin zâtı cisim ve araz olmamasıyla beraber Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin görülmesi (akıl ve nakilden) uzak olmadığı gibi; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kelâmı da harf ve sesler cinsinden olmadığı halde işitilmesi (akıl ve nakilden) asla uzak değildir... Allah'ı Görme Şekilleri "Hıllu'r-Rumûz" kitabında buyuruldu: Mü'minlerin mahza bir yüz, mahza bir göz ve mahza bir kulakları olacaktır. Mü'minler bütün cihetleriyle bakarlar. Her cihetten ve cihetin üzerinde görürler. Yine mü'minler bütün uzuvlarıyla işitirler. Her cihetten ve husûsî bir cihet olmaksızın duyarlar. Mü'minler, Hak Teâlâ hazretlerini müşahede ettikleri zaman, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini bütün veçhiyle müşahede ederler. Hiçbir cihetten olmaksızın bütün yönlerden görürler. Cihetlerle kişinin işitmesi ve görmesi engellenmez. Noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh 'olan Hak sübhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretleri, hadis-i kudsîde buna işaret buyurduğu gibi: -"Ben onun kulağı ve gözü olurum!" Öz Eleştiri Yapın Kâmil ve vâsıl olan kişiye dünyada âhiret hükmü vardır. Vâsıl olanların seyyidi (ve efendileri) buyurduğu gibi: -"Ölmeden önce ölünüz! Hesaba çekilmeden önce kendi nefsinizi hesaba çekin (öz eleştiri yapın)" Hıllur-Rumuz'un sözleri bitti. işitme Duyusu Bu fakir (Allâme şeyh İmam İsmail Hakkı Bursevî k.s. hazretleri) der ki: Bu (makam) irdeleme ve inkâr etme mahalli (ve yeri) değildir. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri eğer sesleri idrak için işitme hassasını yaratmış ise başka bir hâssanın da (herhangi bir organın da) sesi idrâk etmeleri caizdir... Ulemâ-i kiramın mezhebi bu olduğu gibi... Çünkü bu idrâk mahza Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yaratmasıyladır; havassın herhangi bir tesiri olmaksızındır... Görmenin sarfedilmesinin akabinde, meselâ sesleri işitme idrâkini yaratmasına mani değildir... Bundan sabit oldu ki, insaniyetin uzuvlarından her bir uzva, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin işitmedeki sesleri idrâk etme hassasını yaratması caiz olur... Suai: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, neden diğer peygamberlerle (vasıtasız konuşmadı da) sadece Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm ile konuştu? Cevap: Çünkü diğer peygamberlerin, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâmın olduğu gibi çok şiddetli düşmanları yoktur. (Zira Mûsâ Aleyhisselâmın düşmanları) 1- Firavun, 2- Hâmân, 3- Kaarun, 4- Yahudiler 5- (VeSâmirî)idi... Yahudiler Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın kavmi olan Yahudilerden daha kötü, daha edepsiz, daha katı kalbli bir kavim yoktu. Bunun için Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ı kelâmına has kıldı. Görmüyor musun, Kıbtî kabilesinde olan sihirbazlar, hemen davetlerinin başında ilk günde Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a iman ettiler. Yahudî kavmi Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın elinde bir çok mu'cizeleri gördükten ve gözleriyle müşahede ettikten sonra yine de inkâr ettiler... İşte (bütün bunlardan dolayı) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın kavminden gelen eziyet, zulüm ve işkencelere tahammül etmesi için onu kelâmiyle te'yid edip kuvvetlendirdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.)m Düşmanları Bu fakir (Allâme şeyh İmam İsmail Hakkı Bursevî k.s. hazretleri) der ki: Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın düşmanlarının kuvvetli ve şiddetli olmaları, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin gayri olan peygamberlerin düşmanlarına nisbetledir. Zira Firavunun, suda boğulma anında iman getirdiği (Kur'ân-ı kerim ile) sabittir. Amma Ebû Cehil ise, öldürülme anında bile iman etmedi. Belki can çekişme anında bile düşmanlığını izhâr etti Efendimizin (s.a.v.) Miraç'ta ki Makamı İşte Ebû Cehilin bu hâlinden Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin halinin kuvvetini ve makamının büyüklüğünü ibret alın ve anlayın. Miraç gecesinde mâlikiyet ve ru'yetteki hâlinden ders alın . Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm Kaç Kelime Konuştu? Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: -"Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, Rabbine yüzbin ve kırkbin kelime ile münâcâtta bulundu. Üç günün içinde, onların hepsini vasiyet etti. Tûr-i Sina'da? Bazı (âlimler) buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a kırk gece ve kırk gün kelâm buyurdu. Bu durumu en iyi bilen Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Daha önce geçen kırk geceden vahiy ve talim üzere bildirilenden başka (zaman olarak Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın Tûr-i Sina'da ne kadar kaldığını) ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bilir. Şeytanın Aldatma Ümidil Fudayl bin lyâz (r.h.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: Benim bazı şeyhlerim (kendilerinden ders aldığım hocalarım) buyurdular: -"Şeytan, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a geldi. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, Rabbine münâcâtta bulunuyordu. Melekler, şeytana; -"Yazıklar olsun sanal Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'dan ne ümit ediyorsun? O bu halde Rabbine münâcâtta bulunurken ondan ne istiyorsun= dediler. Şeytan, -"Onun babası Adem'den ümit ettiğimi ondan da ümit ediyorum! Halbuki babası Âdem cennetteydi!!" dedi. Şeytanın Çalışması Süddî (r.h.) yine böyle buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm ile kelâm edince; (şeytan Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a vesvese verebilmek için) yere daldı. (Yerin derinliklerine girdi.) Sonra da Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın önünde çıktı. -"Seninle konuşan şeytandır!" Diye Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a vesvese vermeye başladı... (3/230) Bu fakir (Allâme şeyh İmam İsmail Hakkı Bursevî k.s. hazretleri) der ki: Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin huzurunda kelâmda iken, şeytanın kendisine vesvese verdiği konusundaki bu rivayetleri; daha önce zikredilen "Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm(ın çevresin)den şeytanları kovdu!" hakikati ile reddedilmektedir. Bu (yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm(ın çevresin)den şeytanları kovdu!" rivayeti sahihtir. Zira o makam, şeytanın girebileceği genişlikte değildir. Şeytan Melekût Alemine Giremez Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, şeytanı mülk ehlinin üzerine musallat kıldı; Melekût ehline değil.... Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, Tûr'da münâcâtta olduğu hâli ile cennette maîşet (ve nimet) içinde olan Adem Aleyhisselâmın arasını tefrik buyurdu... Tilâvetle Huzur Sual: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, el-Hacc sûresinde, -'Hem biz senden evvel ne bir rasûl ve ne bir nebî göndermedik ki, bir temenni kurduğu vakit Şeytan onun ümniyesine bir ilka yapmış olmasın? Bunun üzerine Allah, Şeytan'in ilka ettiğini derhal nesh eder de sonra Allah, âyetlerini muhkemler... Ve Allah, alîm'dir, hakîmdirî..." buyuruyor. Bu âyet-i kerime, her peygamberin buna (şeytanın vesvesesine) mübtelâ olduğuna delâlet ediyor; hususiyetle de, tilâvet vaktinde olmaktadır. Tilâvet de münâcâtm çeşitlerindendir... Cevap: Derim ki: Zahirî tilâvet ile Bâtınî munâcât arasında fark vardır. Görmüyor musun, Efendiniz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şu hadis-i şeriflerini; -"Benim Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle öyle bir vaktim var ki, ona ne mukarreb bir melek ve ne de mürsel (şeriat ve kitap ile gönderilmiş) bir peygamber güç yetiremez." Ta esfel-i sâfilîne (alçaklığın en alçaklıklarına red olunmuş) merdud (kovulmuş olan) şeytan hakkında senin zannın nedir? (Bu konuda) benim aklıma işte bunlar geldi, işin doğrusunu (ve hakikatini) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri daha iyi bilir... Allâhü Teâlâyı Görme İsteği Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, Rabbinin kelâmını işitince, Rabbini görme şevki ve heyecanı içine doğdu. Ve (kendi kendine); -"Bu, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin haberini (kelâmını işitme) lezzetidir. Acaba (ona bakma) lezzeti nasıldır?" dedi. Bununla beraber; "Her biri kendi uyarma göre hareket ediyor" Beşerin şekli ve fıtratı (hep) yükselmek ve terakki etmek üzeredir. İnsan bir şeyle zafer bulunca (elde etmek istediği bir şeyi ele geçirince) ondan daha yücesini ister.... Cemâlüllah'ın tecelli etmesinden ve visal feyzinden daha yüce hiçbir şey yoktur... Bundan dolayı Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, (Cemâlüllahı) görmeyi istedi. Muhabbet Zevkini Tadınca Farisî tefsirde buyurdu: Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin kelâmını işittiğinde; Rabbânî kelâm kadehinde, muhabbet zevkini yudumlayıp içti. Muhabbeti tattıran ona buyurdu ki; -"Dünyada hayâl yeterlidir! Firdevs'ten daha yücedir! Cennet, müşahede ve kavuşma yeridir! (Dünya değil...)" Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm; "Yâ Rab." dedi, "göster bana..." Zâtını göster bana... Yani seni görmeyi bana mümkün kıl, demektir. "Bakayım sana." "Nazar etmek," "görmek" manasınadır. Ancak, "göster bana..." kavl-i şerifiyle talep edilen; Allâhü Teâla hazretlerinin Mûsâ Aleyhisselâmda, mukaddes zâtını görmeyi yaratması değildir. Zira manânın "Nefsini bana göster ta ki seni göreyim" şeklinde olmasıyla, bir şeyde, bir şeyin kendi nefsinde gaye olması lazım gelir... Çünkü bu fasittir. Belki Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın, "bana göster" sözünden isteği; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mu&ıddes zâtının görülmesinin kendisine mümkün kılınması ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın görmesinin sebebiyle kendisine görmeye mümkün kılmasıdır. işte bundan mecazî olarak, sebep olan görme ismi mutlak olarak kullanıldı. Ibni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm; -"Yâ Rab! göster bana, bakayım sana." Perde kalktı. (Hicap açıldı.) Dağ ona bariz oldu. Ve (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri); -"Bakî" buyurdu. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm bir de baktı ki, yüzbin peygamber kendisinin önündeydi. Yirmi dört bin peygamber de mahrum olup hepsi (birden); "Bana gösteri Bana göster!" diyorlardı. Cesed ve Ruhun Gıdası Bil ki: Muhakkak cesetler, gıdaların neması ile gelişirler. Bu şekilde haller de böyledir. Haller de vakitlerin saf (temiz ve duru) olmasıyla safVet bulup saf ve temiz olurlar. Senin cesedinin gıdası, senin almış olduğun temiz gıdalardır. Senin ruhunun gıdası da senin (dünyevî mülâhazalardan) hâlî olduğun vakitlerde (iyi bir niyetle kitap ve sünnete uygun olarak) yapmış olduğun taat ve ibâdetlerin gıdalarından almış olduğun (feyiz, nur ve manevî lezzet ve gıdalar)dir. Kablar saf ve temiz oldukça onların içindeki manâ cevherleri de ona göre parlak (ve nurânî) olurlar. Sende Olmayanı İddia Etme Eğer senin basiret gözün körelmiş ve senin yüksek himmetin (basit şeylere) hapis olunmuş İse (adî ve dünyevî şeyler düşünürsen); sana ne oluyor ki, sen, kalb gözleri (ve pınarları) fışkıran ve sırlan, marifetlerin nurlarını gaybten almak için, neden uzanıyorsun? Sende olmayan bir şeyi iddia etme! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin senden olan şeyleri bilmesi (ve senin de kendini bilmen) sana kâfidir (sana yeterlidir...) Sana düşen vazife, senin küçüklerin durduğu yerde durmandır. Büyüklerin edep ve terbiyesiyle edeplenmendir. Makama Göre Konuşma Bu Kelîmullah Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'dır. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm daha tıfil (küçük bir çocuk) iken Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin terbiyesinin hücresindeydi. Daha o zaman bile haddini tecâvüz etmedi ve belki şöyle buyurdu: -"Yâ Rabbî!" dedi; "Ben cidden bana indirdiğin hayırdan dolayı bir fakirim!" Ne zaman ki, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm ricâl(üllah'in) derecesine ulaştı. Tıfıllara (küçük çocuklara) verilen yemeklere râzî olmadı ve; -"Yâ Rab! göster bana, bakayım sana." Buyurdu. (İşte bütün mesele bu kadardır.....) Rü'yetüllahın Delili sana." Bu (yani "Yâ Rab! göster bana, bakayım 146 Kavl-i şerifi) rü'yetüllah'ın caiz olduğuna dair ehl-i sünnet ve'1-cemâatin hüccet ve delilidir.... Çünkü Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bunu rü'yetüllahın (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini görmenin mümkün ve) caiz olduğuna inandığı için istedi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri için caiz olmayan bir şeye inanmak küfürdür... Böyle bir şeyi (caiz olmayan bir şeyi) Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm tarafından (sadır olduğunu) caiz görmek veya peygamberlerden herhangi birinden sadır olduğunu caiz gören kişi kâfirdir. Teysir tefsirinde olduğu gibi... Sadreddin Konevî'ye Göre Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın Hâli Hazreti Büyük Şeyh Sadreddîn el-Konevî (k.s.) hazretleri, "Davudi yüzük kaşını çözme"de buyurdular: Kâmil (ve mükemmel) olanların şânındandır. Halktan herhangi biri, işi hâsıl olması özürlü olan her bir şey, onların yanında ve onların kabiliyetlerinin kemâline göre, (o şeyin hâsıl olması) özürlü değildir. Muhal da değildir. Ancak Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin, maddelerin ve vasıtaların havassından hâriçte husûsî olarak haber vermesi müstesna... Bu durumda da kâmil ve mükemmel olanlar, hemen Rablerini tasdik ederler ve o şeyin hâsıl olmasının muhal olduğuna hükmederler. (işte bu) Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın husûsî bir vecih üzere Rabbin rü'yetini talep etme hâli gibidir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bunun özürlü olduğunu haber verince; Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm (bunda isrâr etmedi; belki bunu istediği için) hemen tevbe etti ve iman (ile) emniyete girdi... Konevfnin sözleri bitti... (3/231) Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a İlâhî Cevap "buyurdu:" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu. Bu cümle istmâf-ı beyâniyyedir. Beni kat'iyyen göremezsin." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, "katiyen bana bakamazsın" buyurmadı. "bakayım"sana." Gibi... Çünkü burada istenilen beraberinde idrak olan görmektir... Yoksa bakılan şey tarafına yüzü çevirmekten ibaret olan bakma değildir. Çünkü ondan bazı suretlerde idrâk etmek gerçekten değişir... Görmeye Güç Yettlremezsin Farisî tefsir'de buyurdu: "Beni kat'iyyen göremezsin." Dünyada beni görmeye kadir olamazsın, demektir. Ezelî hüküm bu şekilde vaki oldu. Zira daha dünya hayatına iken bana bakan kimse (dayanamaz ve) hemen ölür. Dünya Gözüyle Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerini Gören Ölür EI-Medârik tefsirinde buyurdu "Beni kat'iyyen göremezsin." Fâni gözle ile istemekle göremezsin; belki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin vermesi ve nail kilmasiyla bakî olan gözle görürsün ... Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın Derecesi Daha da Yükseldi "Keşfü'I-Esrâr" kitabının sahibi buyurdu ki: Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın"Beni kat'iyyen göremezsin." Hitab-i izzeti işittiği zaman ki makamı, (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine istekte bulunduğu) "göster bana..." dediği vakitte ki makamından daha yüce ve daha büyük oldu.... Zira Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, "göster bana..." dediğinde, kendisi Hak Teâlâ hazretlerini murad ediyordu; ama "Beni kat'iyyen göremezsin" hitabı geldiğinde ise Hak Teâlâ hazretleri onu murad ediyordu. En kâmil ve mükemmel olan kendisi murad edilendir. Dosttan Gelen Hitap Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm Tur dağında iken kendisine, "Beni kat'iyyen göremezsin." Hitab-i izzeti ulaştı. Dosttan her ne geldiyse, o, dostun kendisine ulaşmasını ve tevbesinin başı oldu... Rü'yetüllah Hakkında Ehl-i Sünnetin Delili Bu kavl-i şerif, yine bizim (ehl-i sünnet ve'1-cemaat) için bir delildir. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, görülmesinin caiz oluşunu nefyetmek için; "Kesinlikle ben görülmem" buyurmadi. Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri görülmeyecek olsaydı; elbette görülmeyeceğini kendisi haber verirdi. Zira bu hâl, beyâna (açıklamaya muhtaç olan) bir hâldir. işte bu kavl-i şerif "Beni kat'iyyen göremezsin." Hitab-i izzeti) rü'yetüllah'ın (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini görme) işinin kendisinin mümteni olmadığına (yasak olmadığını ve hatta caiz olduğuna) delâlet eder... Belki bu kavl-i şerif, Allâhü hazretlerin rü'yetini isteyen talibin kusuruna delâlet eder149... Çünkü rü'yetin husûlı kendisini talep eden isteyenin rüyetinin (görmesinin) ona hazır olmasına bağlıdır. Görmeye hazırlanan kişiye rü'yetin daha henüz hasıl olmaması; muhakkak ki kendisinde o takdirde, görmeye mâni olan hicâp'tan bir şeyin kalması caizdir. Daha bu hicâb kaldırılmamıştır. (Bu hicâb ne zaman kaldırılırsa, o zaman görür...) Tefsir Ehlinin Görüşlerinin Tenkidi Bu fakir (Allâme şeyh İmam İsmail Hakkı Bursevî k.s. hazretleri) der ki: işte bu (Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'm rü'yetüilah'tan mahcûb olması onun henüz Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini görmeye hazır olmadığı görüşü) bir tefsir ehlinin çoğunun üzerinde olduğu görüştür. Fakat bu benim yanımda, kendisinden râzî olunan (gönül hoşluğuyla kabul ettiğim) bir görüş değildir.... Bu kusur, Musa Aleyhisselâm bu fani hayatta olması ve dünyada yaşamasıdır. Yoksa Musa Aleyhisselâm kişiliği ve şahsıyla ilgili bir kusur değildir. Yanlış anlaşılmasın. Mütercim. Zira Mûsâ Aleyhisselâmin Tur-ı Sina'ya getirilmesi; Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'm hâlinin başlarında değildi... Belki Mûsâ Aleyhissselâm'ın Tûr-i Sinâya çıkması, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'm hâline nispetle "Mirâcî Muhammedî"nin bir naziresi (ve benzeriydi)... Tahkik (etmek ve onu incelemek) taklîd ehlinin idrâkmdan çok uzaktır .... Beşeriyet ve Vucûd Allâhü Teâlâ'yi Görmeye Engeldir Gerçekten ben hazreti şeyhim allâme- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendisini selâmet (ve rahmette) daimi kılsın- (üstadıma), müfessirlerin, "Beni kat'iyyen göremezsin." Kavl-i şerifin tefsirinde (buyurmuş oldukları) "Beşeriyetin ve vücûdun ile beni göremezsin" sözlerinin manâsını sordum. Şeyhim buyurdular: Muhakkak ki beşeriyet, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini görmeye zıt ve engeldir. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, beşeriyetin zahirine nispetle rü'yeti (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini görmek) istedi... Kevnî vucûd ise, ebediyen mümkün kılmaz. Belki rü'yet, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin zatına taalluk ettiğinde, elbette (kulun da) fena hâli fıllâh (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden fenâ'ya ermek) ve beşeriyet hâlinin izmihlaline taalluk eder... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Allâhü Teâlâ'yı Baş Gözüyle Gördü Sual: Ben dedim ki: (Bu sizin dedikleriniz yani rü'yetüllah fena ve izmihlali gerektirir düşüncesini) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mirâc gecesinde, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, baş gözüyle görmesi hakikatiyle red ediliri (Buna ne buyurursunuz?)" Cevap: (Şeyhim) buyurdu: O (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretleri) habîbüllah'tır. (Evet doğrudur) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, miraç gecesinde; Rabbini sır ve ruhuyla cisim suretinde gördü. Orada cisim yoktu. Çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, isrâ gecesindeki yolculuğunda; Cisim âleminin hepsini geçti. Belki ruhlar alemini geçti. Hatta âlem-i emre vâsıl oldu .... Rü yetin Tahakkuku îçin Gerekli Olan Makam Sual: Ben (şeyhime) dedim ki: (Sizin bu sözleriniz), "Muhakkak ki peygamberler ve evliya küllî halin basireti ile Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini görme konusunda müşterektirler. Bu konuda Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, Efendimiz Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin arasında fark yoktur," düşüncesiyle red edilmektedir.... Bu durum da, "Beni kat'iyyen göremezsin." Kavl-i şerifin faydası nedir? Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin Arşın (bile) fevkine (ötesinde) çıkıp miraca yükselmesinin faydası nedir? Zira bu rü'yet (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin görülmesi) kaibî cemiyet gözünün makamında hâsıl oldu. Yoksa gayriyet ve kâlibî olan farkıyet makamında değil? (Buna ne buyurursunuz?) Cevap: (Şeyhim) buyurdular: Muhakkak ki rü'yet emri, ekvândan (varlıklardan ve oluşlardan) mutlak olarak tamamen soyulmaya muhtaç ise de; ancak kalb ve kâlib (beden) ile insilâh (soyulmak) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine mahsustur.... Muhakkak ki Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm ve yine diğer peygamberler, kâliblan (bedenleri) âlem-i anâsır'da (meselâ Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm Tur dağında) iken insilâh (soyulmak) ile gördüler. Amma Efendimiz Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretleri ise; gerçekten âlem-i anâsırı (su toprak, hava ateşten meydana gelen bu âlemi) geçti. Sonra tabiîyet âlemini geçti. Bunları hem kalb ve hem de kâlib beraberce geçti. Bu durumda gayri olmak nerede kaldı??? Cidden bunu iyi anla! (Bütün sırlar burada gizli....) Sırlar Ağyara Verilmez Benimle Allâme Şeyh (k.s.) hazretlerinin arasında sual ve cevap şeklinde geçen konuşmalarımız burada sona erdi. (Şeyhimle beraber) husûsî mecliste konuştuklarımızdır. Bu meclisin kapısı ahbab'a (muhibbâna) açıktır. Yoksa; 1- Ağyar, 2- İnkâr ehli 3- Şüphe (tereddüt ve şek) ehline değil... (Zaten ehli olmayanlar anlayamazlar...) Bunlar (bizim burada beyan ettiğimiz bazı sırlar) hakikaten, men olunan (beyan edilmesi yasaklanan ve anlatmadığımız sırlar) denizinden bir damla gibidir... Üstadım k.s. hazretlerinin kalbinde hazır olan ve onun ihtiva ettiklerine nispetle denizden bir katredir... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, beni ve bütün sevenleri onun şefaatiyle rızıklandırsin! (bana ve bütün ahbabı onun şefaatini nasip etsinî) (3/232) Tecelliyi Görebilen Gözler Biz v'A "Celvetiyye" cim © ile (yazılır ev okunur) tarikatımızın mercii meşhur hazret-i Şeyh Üftâde Bursevî Efendi (k.s.) buyurdular: İnsanın zahirde iki gözü olduğu gibi, kalbinde de iki gözü vardır. Bu iki (kalbî) gözü açıldıkları zaman, kişi (ilâhî) sıfatların tecellisini müşahede eder. Aynı zamanda insanın iki göz bebeği vardır. Lakin bunlar gayet latiftirler. Deriz ki, ancak bunlarla sıfatların tecellisi müşahede edilir. Zira zatın tecellisi ise ancak, kalb gözünün arkasında (ötesinde) olan manevî gözle müşahede edilir. Manevî gözün göz bebekleri yoktur. Mulhidlerin zannettikler gibi (değil...) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine sığınırız. Hulul ve İttihâd Yoktur Muhakkak ki hakikaten mümkün olanın hakikî olarak (hâsıl olması) vacip değildir. Nasıl? (şöyle ki:) "Vasıl olan bir sâlik, vucûdü fânî olduğu zaman, ma'dûm (yok) olur. Hulul ve ittihâd şöyle kalsın; ma'dûm (yok)un üzerine hiçbir hüküm verilmez..." (Huiûl ve ittihâd asla olmaz...) (Bu sözün şerhi:) Doğrusu, ittihâd (birleşmek, kulun rabbiyle bir olması) tabiriyle kulun, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsına uygun olarak tam bir yakınlık ile Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yakın olması murad edilir. Onların, "Falanca kişi falanca ile beraber birleşmiştir!" sözlerinde bu (tam bir yakınlık) manâsı murad edildiği gibi... Zira (fikir, iş veya herhangi şey etrafında) birleşen bu iki kişinin kendi başlarına müstakil iki şahıs olduklarından asla şüphe yoktur. (Bu ittihâd, iki kişinin bir kişi olması değildir, tam yakınlaşmak demektir...) "Onun ma'dûm (yok) olduğu"nun manâsı şöyledir: Çünkü gerçekten bu burası, kişinin yok olduğu ve istiğrak denizine daldığı ve teceliyyat nurlarına gark olduğu ve bu cihetle onun bütün nazarında Allah'tan gayri (mâ sivâ) gaibe karışır ve yok olur. Öyle ki o hatta o kişi bakar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin tarafına teveccühü tam olduğu için, kendi nefsini bile göremez. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gayrisinden tam olarak yüz çevirmek, bütün bakışlarıyla tamamen gök (semâ) tarafına bakan kişi gibidir... Tamamen göğe bakan kişi, o anda yeryüzünü göremez. Doğu tarafına bakan kişi, hep doğuyu görür; batı tarafını (o anda) göremez. Yoksa onun haricî olan vucûdî yok oluyor ve izmihlale uğruyor, demek değildir.... Peygamberler (a.s.) hazerâti ise, eğer kendilerine zât tecelli ettiğinde; ancak Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin tayini -hepsinin fevkinde (ve çok üstünde)dir... Hatta Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm bile Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin tayininden uzak olarak; Rabbinin kendisine tecelli etmesini istedi ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ona; "Beni kat'iyyen göremezsin" buyurdu. Mûsâ Aleyhİsselâm'ın Rü'yetüllah Arzusunun Te'vili Yine bazıları bunu te'vil ettiler. (Bu) bir şey değildir... Çünkü Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mertebesini biliyordu. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mertebesini nasıl talep edebilir? Bundan dolayı Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a "Beni kat'iyyen göremezsin" hitabı geldi. (Te 'vil ehline göre, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm 'm Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini görme isteğini beyan etmesi yani, "Yâ RabbiJ göster bana, bakayım sana" demesi ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden ^ 'Beni kat'iyyen göremezsin" hitabının gelmesinin hikmeti) Mûsâ Aleyhİsselâm'ın kavminden Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini görme isteğini ve ümidini katiyetle kesmek içindir... Zira Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın kavmi; -"Allah'ı bize açıktan göster." Dediler..." Çünkü bu Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm bununla "Beni kat'iyyen göremezsin," hitap olununca; kavmi evleviyetle bu hitaba layıktırlar. İşte bundan dolayı bu hitap (yani "Beni kat'iyyen göremezsin," kavl-i şerifi) Mûsâ Aleyhisseİâm'a nispetle değildir. Çünkü Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm defalarca tecelli saadetlerine nail oldu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâmı kelâmı ve risâleti için seçti.... Buraya kadar olanlar Üftâde Efendi (k.s.) hazretlerinin sözleriydi. "El-Vâkiât-i Mahmudiye" kitabında olduğu gibi... Mahlukata En Büyük Keramet Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'dır Şeyh Ali Dede "Esiletü'l-Hİkem" isimli kitabında buyurdular: Sual: Eğer sen desen ki: Dünyevî vatanda rü'yetten men etmekte ki Rabbânî hikmet nedir? Cevap: Denildi ki: Çünkü rü'yet, dünyada kerametin gayesi (ve sonu)dur. Dünya da mahlukata verilen en büyük keramet, "Makâm-ı Mahmûd"un sahibi olan Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleridir. O ki miraç gecesinde Rabbini müşahede etti. Baş gözüyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini gördü. Bunun üzerine bahis olundu: Rü'yet İstekle Denildi ki: Eğer Mûsâ Aleyhİsselâm'ın isteğiyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendisine rü'yeti vermiş olsaydı; elbette o takirde, rü'yet, Mûsâ Aleyhİsselâm'ın duasının karşılığı olmuş olurdu. Halbuki rü'yet bir fazl-ü keremdir. (Herhangi bir isteğin) mükâfatı değildir. Rü'yet Rabbânîdir. İsteğin ve amalin ondan hiçbir dehalet ve tesiri yoktur. Rü'yet, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından mahza bir minnettir.... Len (y) Kelimesi İmam Vahidî (r.h.) buyurdular: "Beni kat'iyyen göremezsin," kavl-i şerifinde, y 'tekidi netyi istikbâl' kelimesinin bulunması, (rüyetüllah'ın) ebediyyen nefyini ifâde eder, iddasmda bulunmak lügat ehline göre bâtıl bir davâ'dır. Bunun sıhhatına muteber bir kitap şahidlik etmez ve sahih bir nakilde buna delil ve şehid değildir. Hatta Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin Yahudilerin sıfatı hakkında buyurmuş olduğu kavl-i şerif, bunun fesadına delâlet eder: Deki: - "Allah yanında âhiret evi (cennet) başkalarının değil de, hâsseten sizin ise -eğer davanızda sâdıksanız- haydi ölümü ümniye edinin /canınıza minnet bilin!" Fakat ellerinden çıkan İşler dururken, onu hiçbir zaman temenni edemezler. Allah bilir o zâlimleri!" (kavl-i şeriflerinde zikredilen, "ve ebediyen kesinlikle onu temenni etmezler" kavl-i şerifi, ' "tekidi nefyi istikbâl' kelimesinin ebediyette nefis manâsının fesadına delâlet eder... Bununla beraber, Yahudiler, kıyamet gününde ölümü temenni edecekler ve şöyle diyeceklerini (Kur'ân-ı kerim bize haber vermektedir:) Ve nida ettiler: -"Yâ mâlik! Rabbin işimizi bitiriversin!" 0 dedi ki: "Her halde siz duracaksınız!" -"N'olurdu iş bitiren olaydı o ölüm!" Yani ölüm (gelse), demektir. Mutezile Rü'yetüllah'ı İnkâr Etti Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın (dünya'da) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini iremeyeceğinden haber vermek; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin Jbediyen görülmeyeceğine delâlet etmez. Mutezile bu görüşte oldukları gibi... Cihan Bir Aydadır Bakmasını Bilene Molla Cami (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Cihân, bizim müşahedemizin güzel aynasıdır. Sen onun yüzünü her bir zerrede müşahede et!" Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Sen (henüz) nazar etmeye hazır değilsin! Visal isteme! Basarsızlık vakti (görmediğin zaman), Cam-i Cem (Cem'in kadehi bile) fayda vermez!. " Dağa Bak "Ve lâkin dağa bak..." Bana bakmayı isteme! Zira sen buna tâkât getiremezsin. Lakin, seninle benim arama senden daha kuvvetli olan ve senin huzurunda olan şu dağı koyuyorum. Kelbî (r.h.) buyurdular: 0 dağ, Meyden bölgesinin en büyük dağıydı. Ona "Zebîr" dağı denilirdi. Zebîr Dağı Kamusta buyurdu: "Zebîr" "Emîr" gibidir. (Bu vezinde okunur.) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin üzerinde Mûsâ Aieyhisselâm ile kelâm buyurduğu dağın adıdır. (3/233) Hitabı tlâhî Hangi Dağda Tecelli Etti? İbü'l-Cevzî, "Mir'âtü'z-Zaman" isimli kitabında buyurdular: En doğru (ve sahih) olan, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin Tur dağında Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a hitâb ettiğidir. Kızıl denize yakınında olan bir dağdır. Tevazu Eden Dağa Gelen İlâhî Tecelliler Dağlar, (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm ile bir dağın başında kelâm edeceğini) işittiklerinde azamet ve büyüklüklerinden dolayı bu tecellinin kendi üzerlerinde olmasını ümit ettiler. Zebîr veya Tur dağı ise tevazu etti. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri o dağın (diğer dağlar arasından) tevazu ettiğini gördüğünde onu diğer dağların arasından yüceltti. Ve onu tecellilere mahsus kıldı. "Akdüveri ve'IeâlT isimli kitapta da böyledir. Nefsi Dizginlemek Mesnevî'de buyuruldu -"Ne mutluî Nefsini zelil ve hakir edene! Yazıkları olsun! Nefsi serkeş olan, o dertliye!..." îşârî ve Tasavvuf! Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimelerde şu işaretlere vardır: Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, mîkât'a çıkmak istediğinde, kendi kavmiyle Rabbinin arasında bir vasıta kıldı. Şu kavliyle; * "ve Mûsâ, kardeşi Harun'a şöyle dedi: "Kavmim içinde bana halef ol/yerime bak," Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, Rabbinden rü'yet (Rabbi görmeyi) talep eclince, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendisiyle, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm arasında bir vasıta kıldı. O vasıta da dağ idi... Ve buyurdu: "Rabbi buyurdu ki: "Beni kat'iyyen göremezsin. Ve lâkin dağa bak..." Buyurdu: -"Senin kardeşinden başkansı hilâfete ehil ve salih kılmadığım gibi. sende dağsiz olarak (dağ olmadan) beni görmeye elverişli ve uygun olamazsın!" "Eğer o yerinde durursa," Sakin olup (sükûnetle) sabit olursa, "demek beni göreceksin." Yakında bana bakmaya güç getirebileceksin! Eğer o dağ yerinde durmazsa; sen bana bakmaya kadir olamayacaksın! Çünkü dağ, salâbet, kuvvet ve azametiyle beraber, tecellilerden etkilendiğinde ve buna takat getiremediğinde; belki sen parçalanır, yok olur ve ölürsün. Korkutucu işler müşahede ederken dehşete kapılan insan, dayanabilsin? Celâli ve Kibrîyâsı vasıf edilmeyen mutlak Celâl ve azamet sahibi olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin zâtının tecellisine nasıl dayanabilsin? Rü'yetüllah'm Bir Delili Daha Bu (yani "(Allâhü Teâlâ) Buyurdu: Ve lâkin dağa bak... Eğer yerinde durursa, demek benî göreceksin."") kavl-i şerifi aynı zamanda bizim için rü'yetüllah'a bir delildir. Çünkü bu kavl-i şerifte Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, rü'yetini, dağın istikrarına bağladı. Bu da mümkündür. Mümkin ve Gayri mümkin Bir şeyi (vaki olmasını) mümkün olan bir şeye bağlamak onun hasıl olmasının mümkün olduğuna delâlet eder. Bu ta'lik gibi... Ama bir şeyin vaki olmasını mümteni olan (asla vuku olması mümkün olmayan) bir şeye bağlamak ise, onun mümkün olmadığına delâlet eder... Görmüyor musun, kâfirlerin cehenneme girmeleri muhal olduğu için Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de kâfirlerin cennette girmelerini muhal olan bir şeye bağladı. Ve buyurdu: -"Hakikat biz, rabbimizin bize va'd buyurduğunu hak bulduk; siz de rabbınızın va'd buyurduğunu hak buldunuzmu? Onlar; -"Evet!" demektedirler. Derken, bir müezzin, aralarında şu mealde bir ezan vermeye başlamıştır: -"Allah'ın laneti o zâlimler üstüne..." Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a İtabın Gelmemesinin Hikmeti? Rü'yetüllah'ın mümkün olduğuna delil şu kavl-i şeriftir: \ "onu un ufrâ/hurdahaş ediverdi." Bu kavl-i şerifte; "hurdahaş oluverdi" buyurmadı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin icâd ettiği şeyin (vuku bulması) caiz olur; her ne kadar (vaki) olmazsa da... Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri fiillerinde muhtardır. (Dilediğini yaratır ve dilediğini de yaratmaz...On hiçbir şey vacip değildir...) Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bununla ümidi kesmediği gibi itab'ta da bulunmadı. Eğer bu (rüyetüllah) muhal olmuş olsaydı; elbette Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri itab (azarlamada) bulunurdu. Nuh Aleyhisselâma itab (azarlama) ile hitap ettiği gibi; şu kavl-i şerif ile; -"Yâ Nûh." buyurdu: "O senin ehlinden değil, o gayr-i sâlih bir amel; binaenaleyh bilmediğin şeyi benden isteme. Ben seni câhillerden olmaktan tahzîr ederim." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu itabı Nuh Aleyhisselâm'a; onun oğlunun boğulmaktan kurtulmasını talep ettiğinde buyurdu Allâhü Teâlâ Dağa Tecelli Edince "Derken rabbi dağa bir tecelli buyurunca," Ona Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin azameti zahir oldu. Emir ve kudreti dağa aksetti... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin azamet ve kuvvetinin dağa zuhurunun manası, ona taalluk etmesi ve azamet, emir ve kudretinin eserlerinin dağda görülmesi demektir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dağa tecelli etmesi bu manâya hamledildi. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin câmidâti zuhuru ma'kûl değildir... İlâhî Nur Dağ'a Tecelli Etti "Tefsîru'l-Uyûn"da buyurdu: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nurundan hicablardan (perdelerden) küçük parmak ile baş parmak arası kadar açıldı, ikisinin topladığın zaman... Yani baş parmağı küçük parmağın mafsalı üzerine koyduğun zaman ki aralık kadar ilâhî nur dağa tecelli etti.... Yetmiş Perdenin Ardında Dirhem Kadar Nur Sehl bin Sa'd es-Sâidî (k.s.) buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, yetmiş bin hicabın (perdenin) ardından bir dirhem kadar nuru izhâr buyurdu. Az Bir Nûr Dağı Dağıttı Farisî tefsir'de buyurdu: Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendi zatının nurundan veya Arşının nurundan bir fânn (lambanın) ışığı kadar nuru dağa tecelli etti... Başka Bir Delil Şeyh Ebû Mansûr (r.h.) buyurdular: Dağa tecelli etmesinin manâsı, İmam Eş'ârî (r.h.) hazretlerinin buyurduğudur: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, dağa hayat, ilim ve görmeyi yarattı. Hatta dağ onunla Rabbini gördü... Bunda dâhi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin görüldüğünün (ve görüleceğinin) isbâti vardır. Dağ Paramparça Oldu (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri dağa tecelli etti de dağ ne oldu?) "onu un ufrâ/hurdahaş ediverdi." MefûJ manâsına Tnasdardır. Yani onu ufalanmış, dağılmış ve hurdahaş olmuş haline getirdi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dağa tecelli eden nuru bir yüzük halkası kadar büyüklükteydi, dağı (yerinden oynatıp dağıttı) toz haline getirdi. Ey zayıf olan Adem oğlu sen ne zannediyorsun? (Sana tecelli etse sen dayanabilir misin?) Kevâşî tefsirinde olduğu oldu gibi... Dağ Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a Fidye Kılındı Bazı büyükler buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, dağı Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a fidye kıldı ve feda etti. Eğer Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm dehşete kapılmasaydi; elbette erirdi; dağ eridiği gibi... 0 Ân Meydana Gelen Bazı Hadiseler (Büyükler) buyurdular: (O an) bütün sular tatlılaştı. Bütün deliler kendilerine geldiler. Bütün hastalar iyileşti (şifâ buludlar). Ağaçlarda bulunan dikenler bile yok oldu. Yeryüzü yeşerdi. Çiçekler açtı. Mecûsîlerin ateşleri söndü. Bütün putlar ve heykeller yüz üstü yere düştüler. Meleklerin sesleri kesildi. Dağ yıkıldı. Dağ, eridi. Dağ, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın ayaklarının altında çırpmıyordu. Ta ki hepsi un haline gelip hurdahaş oldu. Zerreleri havada uçuştu. İçeriyeye bir duvar veya pencereden sızan güneş ışınlarında (şualarında) toz halinde görülen zerrecikler İşte o dağın zerreleridir... Dağın Altı Dağa Bölünmesi Bazı tefsirlerde buyurdu: Azametinden dolayı o dağ altı dağa bölündü. Üç dağı parçası Medineye düştü: 1- Uhuddağı, 2- Rikân 3- Rizvâdağları... Üç parçası da Mekke'ye düştü: 1 - Sevr dağı, 2- Sebîrdağı, 3- Hıra dağlan meydana geldi1 ... (3/234) Dağ Sekize Bölündü Haddâdî tefsir'inde buyuruldu: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin tecelli ettiği dağ, sekiz parçaya bölündü. Ondan dört kıta Mekke*ye düştü. 1- Sevr, 2- Sebir, 3- Hıra 4- Sevr mağarasidir... Dört parçası da Medineye düştü. 1- Uhud, 2- Rikân, 3-Ridvâ, 4- Mihrâs dağlarıdır ... Dağ Üçe Bölündü Hasan (el-Basrî) hazretleri buyurdular: Ondan bir parça, yeryüzüne yeryüzünde kaldı. Ondan bir fırka uçup denize düştü. Bir parçada Ârâfatta düştü. O Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin korkusundan, titreyen solgun dağlardır... Nazargâhı İlâhî? Fârisî tefsir'de buyuruldu: Acayip bir sırdır ki, o azametli koca dağ, O yüce didârı (ilâhî tecellileri) görmeye tahammül edemedi. Lakin insanların kalbleri hakkında hüküm geldi; -"Ve lâkin (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri) sizin kalblerinize nazar eder. O ilâhîr nazarın tâkâtından şöyle bir nükte vardır. İlâhî nazar, dağa heybet nazarıyla tecelli etti... (Müminin) kalbine ise rahmet ile tecelli etti. Dağa olan nazar, harabeye sebep oldu. Gönül dünyasına olan nazar ise ma'mur etmeye sebep oldu..... tşârî ve Tasavvuf? Manâlar Dağ, hicabın cismânî suretidir. Cisim ise tecelliyatta hazır ve musâid değildir... Riyâzât ve fena ile yontulmayan ve düzeltilmeyen bir kişi, tecelliyata müsait olmaz. Tecelliler, kalb makamında ruh içindir. Suret olan dağ, kevnî bir yerde olup, sadece cismânîdir. Halbuki tecellileri müşahede yeri, mutehayyız (herhangi bir yerde yer kaplayan) değildir. Bu sırrı anlaî Bahis bunun üzerinedir. "Es'Hetü'l-Hikem" isimli kitapta da böyledir. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm Baygın Düştü "Ve Mûsâ da baygın düştü." Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, görmüş olduğu hadisenin korkusundan bayılmış bir halde yere düştü. Perşembe günün akşamıydı. O gün Arefe günüydü. Cuma günü gecesine kadar baygın olarak kaldı. Bu Ibni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretlerinin sözüdür. Katâde (r.h.) buyurdular: Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm ölü olarak yere düştü. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm Öldü mü? tbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretlerinin sözü daha zahir ve daha doğrudur.... Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu kavl-i şerifin devamında; "Sonra vaktâ ki ayıldi:" buyurdu. 3üf Ayılmak fiili, ölü için kullanılmaz. Yani ölü kişi için "Ölümünden ayıldi" denilmez. Lakin, "Ölümünden dirildi" denilir. (Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm tarafından seçilen ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini aşikâr görmek isteyen) yetmiş kişinin hadisesinde, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: -"Sonra sizi, şükredesiniz diye ba'sü ba'de'l-mevte/öldükten sonra dirilmeye mazhar ettik..." Tur Dağı Aşka Gelince Mesnevide buyuruldu Toprak olan cisim, Aşk ile yücelip yükseldi. Dağlar raksa geldi. Dağlar yerlerinde oynadılar. Aşk, Turun canına geldi. Tur, aşk ile mest oldu. ? Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm bayıldı.. Dağın Maneviyâtı Hazret-i Şeyh Üftâde Efendi (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Zikredilen dağın her ne kadar zahiri yandı ise de lakin onun bir de manevî vücûdu vardı... İşte onun bu manevî vücûdu; Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'dan tecellilerin kendisine aksetmesiyle hâlis muhlis lâl taşı oldu. Bundan dolayı onu muallel gibi gördü. Ve onunla mükâleme etti.. . Cennete Girecek Mekânlar İşte bu dağ, cennete girecektir. Her ne kadar kendisi dünyadan olsa da... Kendisi ilâhî tecelliyâta mazhâr olması sebebiyle cennete girecektir. 1- (İlâhî tecelliyâta mazhâr olan dağ), 2- Kabe, 3- Medine mescidi (Mescid-i Nebevî), 4- Beyt-i makdis cennete gireceklerdir. Ayılmak? Mevlânâ Ebus- Suûd Efendi (r.h.) buyurdular: öüVi "Ayılmak" Akıl ve fehmin (anlayışın) insandan gitmesinden sonra, sebeplerden herhangi bir sebep ile geri insana dönmesidir Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın Tevbesİ "Dedi;" Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm gördüklerine ve müşahede ettiklerine tazim ile; "Sühhânsın/eksiksiz tamsın." Senden izin almaksızın senden (rü'yeti) istemekten tenzih ederim. Sen noksan sıfatlardan münezzehsin! sana tevbe ile döndüm," Cür'etten ve senden izin almaksızın hemen suale atılmaktan sana tevbe ettim. Veya dünyada seni görmek istediğim için tevbe ediyorum, demektir. Çünkü sen görülmeyi (mü'min kullara tecelli etmeyi) âhirette vaad buyurdun! ve ben müminlerin evveliyim." Senin azamet ve celâline iman ettim. Veya ben dünyada senin görülmeyeceğine ilk iman edenlerden oldum, demektir. Senin nurunun parıltısından dağ yüzlerce parçaya bölündü. Ne acaip! Bir avuç âciz ve bîçâre kil ve topak haline geldi Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'm Tur Dağında Gördükleri Vehb bin Ishâk (r.h.) buyurdular. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm Rabbinden rü'yeti (görmeyi) istediğinde; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendisine 1 - Sisli bir hava, 2- Yıldırım, 3- Zulmet (karanlık), 4- Gök gürültüsü, 5- Şimşek gönderdi. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın üzerinde olduğu dağı her tarafından dört fersah kadar kapladı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, dünya semâsının meleklerine, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a tarizde bulunmalarını (Mûsâ Aleyhisselama azamet ve haşmetleriyle görülmelerini) emretti. Dünya semâsının melekleri, sığırın gözleri (suretinde veya serçe kuşlarının yavruları gibi Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a uğradılar. Meleklerin ağızlarından çok şiddetli bir teşbih ve takdis ile ses geliyordu.. Sesleri şiddetli şimşek sesi gibi çok büyük bir sesti. Sonra, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ikinci kat semânın meleklerine emretti... İkinci kat semânın melekleri, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın huzuruna indiler. İri siyah yılan misâli (veya serçe kuşları gibi) Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a indiler. Teşbih ve takdîs ile gürültüleri vardı. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm gördüklerinden korktu, ürperdi, başında ve cesedinde de bulunan her bir kıl ve tüyü diken diken oldu. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm; -"Gerçekten sualime pişman oldum! Şu an bulunmuş olduğum mekânımda beni kurtaracak bir şey var mı?" dedi. Meleklerin hayırlısı ve başları; -"Ey Mûsâ! Sabret! Senin sorduğun suale karşılık az bir şey gördün! (Daha çok şeyler göreceksin!)" dedi. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri üçüncü kat semânın meleklerine emretti; "Serçe kuşlarının uçmaları" tabiri olduğu için bu "A'râf Sûresi, Ayet: -"Musa'nın üzerine inin!" diye... Üçüncü kat semânın melekleri indiler. Üçüncü kat semânın melekleri kartallar suretinde indiler. Şiddetli bir gürültüleri vardı. Ağızlarından teşbih ve takdis çıkıyordu. Büyük bir ordunun gürültüsü gibiydiler... (3/235) Renkleri ateş alevleri gibiydi. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm çok korktu. Nefsini şiddetli sıktı ve hayatından ümidini kesti. Meleklerin hayırlısı ona; -"Mekânında dur! Ey İmrân oğlu! Hatta sen sabredemeyeceğin şeyleri göreceksin!" dedi. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, dördüncü kat semânın meleklerine emretti. Dördüncü kat semânın melekleri indiler. Renkleri, ateşin alevleri gibiydi. Diğer hilkat (yaratılışları)da bembeyaz kar gibiydi. Sesleri yüce ve yükseltilmişti; tesbîh ve takdîs ile... Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın daha önce gördüğü şeylerin hiçbirine benzemiyorlardı. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın dizleri çöktü. Kalbi titredi. Ağlaması şiddetlendi. Meleklerin reisi, ona; -"Sabret! Ey İmrân oğlu! Muhakkak ki sen sualine karşılık, bu gördüklerin çoğun çok azıdır!" dedi. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri emretti, beşinci kat semânın melekleri indiler. Beşinci kat semânın meleklerinin yedi rengi vardı. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, gözüyle onlara bakmaya ve onları takip etmeye güç yetiremedi. Onlar gibisini görmemiş ve onların sesleri gibi bir ses işitmemişti. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın içi korku ile doldu. Hüznü ve kederi şiddetle arttı. Ağlaması çoğaldı. Meleklerin en seçkini ona: -"Ey İmrân oğlu! Mekânında (yerinde) dayan! Ta ki sen kendisine sabredemeyeceğin bazı şeyleri görünceye kadar (tahammül et)" dedi. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri altıncı kat semânın meleklerine emretti. Onlar indiler. Meleklerden her birinin elinde bir ateş vardı. Uzun hurma gibiydi. O ateş, güneşten daha parlaktı. Hepsinin elbiseleri ateşin alevi gibiydi. Ve hepsi; "Subbûhun (noksan sıfatlardan seni çok çok teşbih ederiz) Kuddûsun (her türiü ayıp ve noksanlıklardan tertemiz ve beri olan) izzetin Rabbi! Ebediyyen ölmez (hayy ve kayyûmdur)" diyorlardı. Meleklerin her birinin başında dört (değişik) yüz vardı. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm da onlarla beraber teşbih etmeye başladı. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm ağlıyor ve: -"Ey Rabbim! Beni hatırla! Kulunu unutma (dergahından atma)" diye dua ediyordu. Meleklerin en büyüğü: -İmrân oğlu! Sabret! Sorduğuna karşılık (göreceklerine...)" dedi. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, (Hamele-i Arş'a) emretti, yedinci semâ (nın bile çok üstünde) arşını taşımalarını ve Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a göstermelerini emretti. Arşın nurları, görülmeye başlayınca, Rabbin azametinden dağ açıldı, parça parça oldu. Bütün göklerin melekleri birden seslerini yükselterek; "Subbûhun, Kuddûsun İzzetin Rabbi! Ebediyyen ölmez (hayy ve kayyûmdur)" diye Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini teşbih ettiler. Dağ ve dağda olan bütün ağaçlar, paramparça oldular. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm yüzü koyun yere düştü. Kendisiyle beraber ruh yoktu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, rahmetiyle, ruhu gönderdi. Onu kapladı. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın üzerinde olduğu taşı tersine çevirdi. Onu Mûsâ Aleyhisselâmın üzerinde bir kubbe gibi yaptı ki, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm (Arşın nuruyla) yanmasın diye... Sonra Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ı kaldırdı; annenin cenini düşürüp (doğurduğunda) kaldırışı gibi (kaldırdı...) Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm ayağa kalktığında, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini teşbih ediyor ve şöyle diyordu: -"îman ettim sana, ya Rabbi! Dünyada hiçbir kimsenin seni göremeyeceğini tasdik ettim! Diriltir! Senin meleklerine bakanın kalbi yerinden sökülür! Ya Rabbi sen ne azametlisin! Senin meleklerin ne azametlidirler! Sen erbabın Rabbisİn! Sen Meliklerin melikisin! Hiçbir şey sana muâdil değildir. Hiçbir şey sana karşı kıyam edemez. Ben sana tevbe ettim. Hamd sana mahsustur. Senin şerikin yoktur!" Tenkit Teysir tefsiri'nde buyuruldu: Gerçekten hadis-i şeriflerde rivayet olundu. Meleklerin indiği zikredildi. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâmın duasına (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini görmek istemesi üzerine) meleklerin Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ı taciz ettikleri beyan edildi. Lakin bu hadisin vürûdu sahih değildir... Ve (İslâm akaidine göre) bu hadisi kabul etmek mümkün değildir. Çünkü hadiste anlatılan şeyler, bir peygamberin sânına layık olmayan (Isrâiliyyât olan) düşünceler ve hadiselerdir... Teysirin sözleri bitti.... Tahkik ve Mükâşefe Ehline Göre Mükâşefe erbabından bazı tahkik ehli buyurdular: Muhakkak ki Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, kendi nefsinin hüviyetiyle beraber, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin zâtını görmeyi talep etti. Zira şöyle dedi: "Yâ Rab! Göster bana, bakayım sana." Mütekellim sîgası ile kendi nefsinin hüviyetine işaret etti. Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de şu kavl-i şerif ile onu reddetti: "Beni kat'iyyen göremezsin," buyurdu. (Yani) senin kendisiyle hitâb etmiş olduğun hüviyetin kaldığı müddetçe sen beni asla göremezsin, demektir. (fiJ\ "Ve lâkin dağa bak..." Zatın ve hüviyetinle beraber dağa bak... "Eğer yerinde durursa..." Fâni olup yok olmazsa, '*yakında beni göreceksin." Hüviyetinle beni göreceksin! "Derken rabbi dağa bir tecelli buyurunca..." Kendi nurundan dağa attı. Bedeni onun korkusundan titredi ve deprendi. "onu un ufrâ/hurdahaş ediverdi. Mûsâ da baygın düştü." Kendi hüviyetinden fena buldu. (Hüviyetini yok etti) ve hak gözüyle hakkı gördü. Sonra vaktâ ki ayıldi: "Sühhânsın/eksiksiz tamsın." Dedi; "sana tevbe ile döndüm ve ben müminlerin evveliyim." Yani ben hüviyetimin bekasıyla rü'yeti (senin zâtını görmeyi) talep ettiğim için tevbe ile sana döndüm, demektir... Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden... "Vaktâ ki Mûsâ mîkatımıza/tayin ettiğimiz vakte geldi ve rabbi onu kelâmıyla taltif buyurdu." Yani, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, yakınlık yatağında, sıfatların en saflığından üzerine şarab kâseleri takip ettiğinde, mükâlemât kadehlerinin dönmeleri ve kelimelerin lezzetleri kendisinde meydana geldiğinde, yerinde deprendi. Varidat şarabından tam sarhoş olduğu zaman ve hitaplardaki lütufları işitmekle (şekerlenip) sarhoş olup kendisinden geçtiğinde, bast halinin dili uzadı, yerinde genişlemek anında. Ve şevk sultanın istilâsı ve zevkte muhabbete çağrışım yapan unsurların galebesi anında Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm; "Yâ Rab." dedi, "göster bana, bakayım sana." (Kendisine) denildi: -"Heyhat! Sen çok uzak tepelerin üzerindesin! Ve (sen) enâniyet dağının hicabı ve perdeleriyle mahcûb*sun, perdelisin! Muhakkak ki sen, seninle baktığın zaman, bana; "Beni kat'iyyen göremezsin." Zira muhakkak ki, ancak ben kimin gözü olur ve benimle bakarsa beni görür... (Kendi gözüyle bakanlar beni göremezler.) "Ve lâkın bak dağa," (Yani) enâniyyet cibillyetinin dağına.... (3/Z36) "Eğer o yerinde durursa," Tecelliler anında; "demek sen yakında beni göreceksin." Enâniyetinin gözüyle... Derken rabbi dağa bir tecelli buyurunca..." Enâniyet dağına tecelli edince.... "onu un ufrâ/hurdahaş ediverdi." Onu sanki olmamış gibi fâni (ve yok) etti. "Mûsâ da baygın düştü." Enâniyetsiz olarak... Sonra da olanlar oldu... Yaklaşanlar yaklaştı. Muhakkak ki; -"Ve arz rabbinin nuruyla parlamıştır..." "Hak geldi, bâtıl zevale erdi; hakîkaten bâtıl pek zevallidir! (yok olmaya mahkumdur)" Bazı Şeyler Açıklanmaz Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: -"Olanlar oldu, sır hâlinde... Asla açıklayamam onu... Zan hayırlıdır. Haberden sorma!" Eğer enâniyet dağının nefsi, Ruh Mûsâ ve Rabbinin tecellilerinin arasında olmamış olsaydı; elbette, hemen paniğe Kapılırdı. Ve yaşamazdı. Eğer kalb olmamış olsaydı; fena ânında halife olurdu, tecelliler sebebiyle; vücûda dönüşü ve ayılmaya imkân verildiğinde... Cidden bunu anla! 3uf illi "Sonra vaktâ ki ayıldı:" Enâniyetin baygınlığından, Rubûbiyetin tecellilerinin kamçılarıyla ayıldığında... tâ "Dedi;" Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm hüviyetsiz olarak, Sühhânsın/eksiksiz tamsın." Mahlukatından seni tenzih ederim ve mahlukatınm sana muttasıl olmasından... oŞ "Tevbe ile döndüm," Enâniyetimden... "sana," Seninle senin hüviyetine döndüm. "ve ben mü'minlerin evveliyim." Senin enâniyetle görülmediğine iman ettim; ve senin ancak senin hüviyetinin nuruyla senin görüldüğüne inandım... Te'vilât-i Necmiyyenin manâsı bitti. Kuşeyrî (k.s.) Hazretlerinden... "Vaktâ ki Mûsâ geldi," Müştakların gelişiyle geldi ve mağlûblann gelişiyle geldi. Mûsâ, Mûsâ olmaksızın geldi. Musa'dan Mûsâ için (bir şey) kalmaksızın geldi. Milyon milyonlarca adamlar (uzun mesafeyi kat ettiler, Korkulan yüklendiler. Hiçbir kimse onları zikretmedi. Bu Mûsâ bazı hatlar çizdi. Ta kıyamete kadar, sıbyân (tasavvuf ve marifet yolunda tekâmül etmeyenler) okurlar: ki Mûsâ mîkatımıza/tayin ettiğimiz vakte geldi," kavl-i şerifini..... Hak onu kelâm ile uzattı. Ve mâlik olamadı şuna; tâ Mûsâ: "Yâ Rab." dedi, "göster bana, bakayım sana.' Muhakkak ki bulmanın galebeleri onu şuhûdtan vuslatın kemâline ermeye konuşturdu.." Sekr Halinde Söylenen Sözler Ve (ilim ve hikmet sahibleri) buyurdular: -"Mağlûb olan kişi, söylediklerinden dolayı muaheze edilmez..."." Ve buyurdular: -"O şükretmez ve sonra da inkâr eder. Ve (âlimler) buyurdu: Halktan (insanlardan) sevgiliye en çok şevk duyan, onlardan sevgiliye en yakın olan kişidir. işte bu Mûsâ Aleyhisseiâm, münâcât mahallinde durdu. Kendisini kerametlerle kuşattı. Rabbi kendisiyle vasıtasız ve cihetsiz olarak konuştu... ' Mûsâ: "Yâ Rab." dedi, "göster bana, bakayım sana." Sanki o gaib, kendisi, şahittir... Lakin insan, susadıkça, çok su içer. Yaklaştıkça daha da şevki artar Ve (Kuşeyrî k.s. hazretleri) buyurdu:178 Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm kelâmla (sözlü olarak) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rü'yetini (görülmesini) istedi. Ve ona cevap verildi "Beni kat'iyyen göremezsin," kelâmıyla... Efendimiz Hazret-i Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) ise, Rabbinden ümit etmiş olduğu kıblenin değişme işini hep kalbinde gizledi. Ve ona; Hakîkaten yüzünün semâda aranıp durduğunu görüyoruz. Artık müsterih ol: Seni, hoşnut olacağın bir kıbleye memur edeceğiz. Haydi, yüzünü Mescid-i Harama doğru çevir! Siz de -ey mü'minler- nerede bulunsanız, yüzünüzü ona doğru çevirinizi Kendilerine kitap verilmiş olanlar da, her halde bilirler ki, o, rablerinden gelen haktır ve Allah onların yaptıklarından ve yapacaklarından gaafîl değildir..." (Ve Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretierinin diiiyie değii de kaibinde sır olarak gizlemiş olduğu dileğini kabul etti...)" "leiry Kelimesi Ve Musa (a.s.) (Kuşeyrîk.s.) buyurdu: Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden rü'yeti istedi ve kendisine; "Beni kat'iyyen göremezsin," cevabı verildi. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, Hızır Aieyhisselâm'a; -'Öğretildiğin ilimden bana bir rüşt öğretmen şartıyla sana ittiba edebilirmiyim?" diye teklifte bulundu. Hızır Aleyhisselâm, ona; -'Doğrusu" dedi; "Sen benimle sabredemezsinî' Hızır Aleyhisselâm'ın cevabı da, y "len" kelimesi ile olmuş oldu. (Mûsâ Aleyhisselâma) Hak'dan 'J "len" geldiği gibi, halktan (Hızır Aleyhisselâm'dan da) 'J "len" geldi... (Bu) Musa'nın Musasız olarak kalması içindir. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın, Mûsâ sebebiyle Mûsâ için olan bütün nasiplerden arınması (saf olması) içindir. Ayrılık Kargası Ötüyor Bu manada şöyle bir beyit söylediler: -"Babamız bina etti... Bizler ebediyyen menzil ehliyiz! Ayrılık Kargası bizim aramızda ötmektedir..." Belâların En Şiddetlisi -"Ve lâkin dağa bak... Eğer yerinde durursa, demek beni göreceksin. Derken rabbi dağa bir tecelli buyurunca, onu un ufrâ/hurdahaş ediverdi. Mûsâ da baygın düştü." Kavl-i şerifıyle Mûsâ Aieyhisselâm'a gelen belâ; "Beni kat'iyyen göremezsin," kavl-i şerifin belâsından daha şiddetli (daha çetin ve daha zordur...) Çünkü "Beni kat'iyyen göremezsin," kavl-i şerifi (o anda) rü'yetüllahm olmayacağını sarâheten (açıkça) beyan etmektedir. Ümitsizlikte rahat vardır. Ama, "Eğer yerinde durursa, demek beni göreceksin." Kavl-i şerifi, Mîisâ Aleyhisselâm'ın men olunmuş olduğu rü'yetüllah'a ümit vermektedir. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın arzusu (ve heyecan ile) bekleyişi arttı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, tecelliyatı ile dağı yerle bir etti. Halbuki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, dağı yerinde tutmaya Kaadirdi. Lâkin ahbabın kahrı tecelli etti ve bununla kitap sebkatetti.... Gayriye Bakmak Emri "dağa bak..." Kavl-i şerifinde Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a çok şiddetli bir belâ vardır. Çünkü Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, maksûdu olan rü'yetüllah'tan men olundu. Ve Allah'tan gayriye bakmakla emir olundu. Eğer Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a gözlerini yummak ve bundan böyle hiçbir şeye bakmamak ile emir olunsaydi; elbette bu emir ona (Allah'tan başkasına bakmakla emir olunmaktan) daha kolay gelirdi... Lakin Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a denildi: "Ve Iâkin da^abak..." Sonra bundan daha şiddetli olan, dağa tecellilerin verilmesidir. Sonra Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a bu suâl (rü'yetüllah isteğinde) kendisinden önce olduğu dağa bakması emir olundu. (Halbuki dağın böyle bir isteği yoktu...) İşte gerçekten bu hâl çok zordur. (Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm istediği halde tecelliyat kendisine değil de dağa oldu...) Lakin Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm buna râzî oldu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hükmüne boyun eğdi. Bu manâda söylediler: -"Ben onun vuslatını istiyorum! O ise benden kaçmayı yeğliyor! Öyleyse; -"Ben terk ediyorum dileklerimi, onun istekleri için...!" (3/237) Lütuf Denildi: Belki bu Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a bir lütuftur. Şu cihetle ki, tamamen açık bir şekilde red olunmadı. (Mûsâ Aleyhisselâmın rü'yetüllah isteği tam ve saraheten geri çevirilmedi.) Belki onu bir yardımcı illetine bağladı. Ve o konuda Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'in sabretmesine ona yardımcı kıldı Denildi: -"Gerçekten yaklaştı! Sabret! Azar azar..." Kulluğun Hazzı Rabbin Hakkı Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, bakmaktan men olununca, işin başına döndü ve; "sana tevbe ile döndüm," dedi. Her ne kadar, rütbelerin en sonu ve yücesi olan rü'yetüllah olmazsa bile tevbe ettim, sana döndüm. İşin başı bu tevbedir. Sonra bu zorluk ve sıkıntı, kulluğun haklan içindir. Şartlan ise, senin asla hizmet mahallini terk etmemendir. Her ne kadar seninle benim arama kurbetin vücûdu (yakınlık) girse bile... Çünkü kurbet (yakınlık) senin nefsinin hazzı ve nasîbidir. Hizmet ise Rabbinin hakkıdır. Muhakkak ki sen Rabbinin hakkını ifâ etmekle, nefsinin hazanda olmaktan daha çok tamam olursun... Teysîr tefsir'i Kuşeyrî tefsirinden böyle naklettiler ... Rü'yetüllah Dünyada mümkün mü? Bazı (akâid ve kelâm âlimleri) zikrettiler: Rü'yetüllah (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin) dünyada görülmesi mümkündür. Meşhur hazret-i Şeyh Üftâde Efendi (k.s.) buyurdular: Âhirette mü'minlerin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini görmeleri vaad olundu... "Bırakın beni! Yavaş yavaş Amma dünyada görülmesi ise her ne kadar imkân dâiresinde olsa bile lakin vaad olunmuş değildir. Âdetüllah bunun üzerine cereyan etmedi. Üftâde Efendinin sözleri bitti. Gerçekten biz (Allâme Şeyh ismail Hakkı Bursevî k.s. hazretleri), zikrettik; Rü'yetüllah'a mâni olan şeyleri, Bakara sûresinde; Rü'yetin çeşitlerini de el-En'âm sûresinde beyan ettik. Aziz Mahmûd Hûdâyî Hazretlerine Göre "EI-Vâkiâtü'I-Mahmûdiyye" isimli kitapta buyuruldu: Bazı büyükler, âlimlerden sordular: Ve buyurdu: -"O kendisi için zaman olmayan ve mekân olmayan; hangi mekânda?" (diye sordu. Halbuki) edep olan bu sualde; -"Zâtı, zaman ve mekândan münezzeh olan (Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretleri) hangi yönden talep edilir? (Nasıl görülmesi istenir?) Hangi yol sebebiyle bulunur? Ve kendisine ulaşılır?" demesiydi. Yine bu sorunun cevâbında edep olan şöyle cevâp verilmesidir: -"Kim Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin cemâline bakmak isterse; Allah'ın dostlarının (evliyâullah'ın) kalblerine baksın! Zira muhakkak ki evliyâullah'ın kalbleri, cemâlullah için zuhur etme ve görülme yerleridir!" Rü'yetüllahı İnkâr Edenler Bil ki: Gerçekten "Mutezile" rü'yetüllahi (Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin görülmesini) inkâr ettiler... Keşşaf Tefsirinin Sürçmeleri Hatta "Keşşaf tefsir" inin sahibi (Zemahşerî bile tefsirinde) ehli sünnet ve'1-cemaat mezhebini 1 - Şenaat (rezalet) 2- Takbih (kabahat ve çirkinlik), 3- Dalâlet (sapıklık) ile vasıflandırdı. (Ve tefsirinde aynen şöyle) buyurdu: Sonra ne taaccub (ve ne şaşılacak şey ki), İslâm ile isimlendirilen ve ehl-i sünnet ve'1-cemaat ile isimlendirilenlere bakın; bu azîmeti nasıl mezhep edindiler? Ehli sünnet ve'1-cemaatin Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin keyfıyetsiz olarak görüleceğinin ve Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mekândan ve zamandan ve cihetlerden münezzeh olduğunun gizlenmeleri seni aldatmasın. Bu, yani "keyfiyetsizlik onların şeyhlerinin (mezhep imamlarının) uydurmalarıdır. Mü'telizenin Hata Dolu Şiiri Allah'ın görülmesi ve ehl-i sünnet hakkında doğru olan söz bazı "Adliye" (adalet ehlinin) söyledikleri şu sözlerdir: -"Gerçekten cemaatin biri, Hevâ-ü heveslerine "sünnet" ismini verdiler. Lakin onlar himâr (merkeptirler, Ömrüme yemin olsun ki, semerlenmiş (merkep)... Onlar, O'nu yaratıklarına benzettiler. Onlar, halkın kendilerine sövmesinden, korktular da, Bunu, "Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri keyfiyetsiz olarak {förülecektir!" sözüyle gizlerler..." Mutezile Mezhebine Cevap Bazı âlimler bunlara cevaben buyurdular: Ne şaşılacak şey ki! Zâlim bir kavim, kendilerine lakab taktılar; "Adi" (Adalet ehli) olarak... Onlarda hiç yoktur; ömrüme yemin ederim ki, onun marifeti... Onlara bilmedikleri bir yönden geldi. "Allah'ın sıfatlarını nefîy ederek, zatını tatil etmek..." Mutezile Mezhebinin Yanlış Görüşleri Mevlâ İbrahim El-Erûskî (r.h.) buyurdular: Biz râzî olduk Allah'ın kitabına; Aramızda hüküm verici olarak... Resûlüllah (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hadis-i şerifleri, en açık hükmedicilerdir. Allanın kitabının âyetlerini tahrif etmek gerçekten dalâlettir. Asla adalet değildir: 1- (Rü'yetüllah'a) delâlet eden nassı reddetmek, 2- Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ashabını dalâletle vasıflandırmak, 3- ve sahabeleri zemmetmek (yermek ve kötülümek): 4- Nazzâm'ı (yanlış görüşlerini) benimsemek 5- ve Vâsıl' ın görüşlerini tasvîp edip (onaylamak) (asla adalet değildir...) Eğer Resûlüllah (s.a.v.) hazretlerini tekzîb etmek (yalanlamak) adalet olmuş olsaydı; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mahlûkatının en âdili elbette Âs bin Vâil olurdu. Ey Cârüllah (Zemahşerî) eğer sen dalâlet fırkası olan (mutezileden) olmamış olsaydın; Elbette ben bütün faziletleri toplamaya layık olurdum..."